


I'll be back

by atticess



Category: 2PM (Band), Miss A, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 48,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticess/pseuds/atticess
Summary: Kim Minjun - zdefiniowałby się jako zmęczony monotonią biznesmen, który mimo wszystko lubi solidny grunt, jaki trzyma pod nogami.Ok Taecyeon natomiast nie widzi w swojej codzienności nic, co chciałby zmienić; podoba mu się praca mechanika, siłownia, imprezy z przyjaciółmi.I wszystko pewnie byłoby w porządku, gdyby Minjun nie odkrył, że jest bezpłodny, a Taecyeona odrzuca każda spotkana kobieta. Rodzice widzą jedyne rozwiązanie dla przegranych synów: zaaranżowane małżeństwo.Ich życie zmieni się gdy spotkają się w urzędzie cywilnym, pytanie tylko - czy na gorsze?
Relationships: Kim Minjun | Jun. K/Ok Taecyeon, Kim Minjun | Jun. K/Wang Fei Fei | Fei
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Niedziela dla Taecyona nie była dniem powszednim, bo oznaczała zawsze to samo: leczenie kataru albo kaca, czyli wizytę w restauracji.

Najczęściej chodził tam sam, gdy już wstał z łóżka po południu, chociaż czasami do towarzystwa brał przyjaciół. Tego dnia musiał ogarnąć nie tylko siebie, ale i Wooyounga.

Przetarł oczy i gwałtownym ruchem pociągnął kołdrę aby wyswobodzić ją spod śpiącego przyjaciela. Wooyoung mruknął coś, co brzmiało dziwnie podobnie jak "Jiweon-ah", za co tylko uderzył go otwartą dłonią w nagie plecy. Chłopak zaraz się zerwał.

\- Nie jesteś Jiweon - rzucił, ledwo widząc przez sklejone powieki. - Cholera, Taec, pomyliłem łóżka.

\- Ale przed czy po zaliczeniu laski z klubu? - odparł kąśliwie Ok zanim zaczął ogarniać pokój. 

Rzucił przyjacielowi jakąś swoją koszulkę, widząc, że przynajmniej bokserki miał na sobie. Domyślił się, że w środku nocy wyszedł do łazienki i pomylił pokoje, co oznaczało, że gdzieś nadal była wkurzona Jiweon - choć równie dobrze mogła mieć każde inne imię. Z Wooyoungiem i jego pamięcią po alkoholu bywało różnie.

Ratunkowe butelki wody zajmowały część podłogi, przynajmniej tą, po której już się nie dało chodzić. Taecyeon niemal siłą musiał wypchnąć Wooyounga z pokoju aby znalazł swoją wybrankę i odprowadził ją do domu, a sam musiał zająć się jednym z najbardziej żmudnych zadań; poszukiwaniem telefonu.

Słyszał jakieś pospieszne rozmowy w pokoju gościnnym, ale nie zastanawiał się nawet dlaczego wrócili do jego domu, a nie właśnie do Janga. Może kierowca taksówki miał ich dość, a może - co gorsza - właściciel klubu tak nakazał. Jeśli tak, Taecyeon nie miał nic przeciwko, bo i tak bez sensu byłoby się kłócić. Junho zawsze wiedział, co robić.

\- Daj mi swój telefon - rzucił Taecyeon, wieszając się na drzwiach. Wooyoung niepostrzeżenie przymknął je, a Taecyeon nie zwracał nawet uwagi na widoczne kątem oka plecy dziewczyny. Prawdę mówiąc, denerwowało go, że przyjaciel cały czas sprowadza sobie jakieś dziewczyny, o których zapomina na następny dzień. Sam nie był święty, ale przynajmniej jeśli ktoś wpadał mu w oko, zostawał z nim minimum kilka tygodni.

\- Po co ci? - mruknął, macając się po kieszeniach.

\- Nie mogę znaleźć mojego.

Wooyoung spróbował zostawić po sobie pomieszczenie w większym porządku, a Taecyeon przestał się tym już interesować. Wybrał swój numer, słysząc dzwonek w kuchni. Nie musiał nawet wysilać się z poszukiwaniami, bo urządzenie smutno leżało na blacie. Ciężko zgarnął je, odblokowując ekran i o mało nie upuszczając na ziemię. 

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się, na co Taecyeon od razu zareagował pytająco, ale w odpowiedzi Wooyoung zjawił się znowu w kuchni. Jiweon nigdzie nie było i Taecyeon nie pytał o nią. Zrobiło mu się jej trochę żal, bo wydawała się całkiem przyjemna i pewnie nie zasługiwała na takie traktowanie. Ale z drugiej strony, to był jego przyjaciel, więc nie mógł odpowiadać za to, co robił. Jeśli kazał dziewczynie wrócić, miał chociaż nadzieję, że dał jej pieniądze na taksówkę.

\- Coś ty taki blady? - zagadnął Jang, stawiając wodę na kawę. - Wyglądasz co najmniej jakbyś ducha zobaczył. Dzwonił Nichkhun o pieniądze czy--?

\- Moi rodzice - odpowiedział tonem wypranym z emocji. Taecyeon nie przejął się tym, raczej zmieszał. Jeśli dzwonili do niego rodzice, to znaczy, że mieli ważny powód, zwłaszcza jeśli dobijali się od sobotniego wieczoru. 

Wooyoung zaczął się śmiać, za co Taecyeon miał ochotę rzucić w niego którymś telefonem. Poczuł się jakby pozostałości wczorajszej nocy zniknęły; zaczął się denerwować, wyobrażając sobie najgorsze.

Ale przecież był dorosły. Miał własny zakład samochodowy, mieszkanie, rzadko wpadał w kłopoty, bo miał dobre znajomości. W teorii nie groziło mu nic, ale to nie wyjaśniało tylu nieodebranych połączeń.

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że będziesz miał rodzeństwo - palnął Jang. W ogóle nie przejął się strachem przyjaciela.

\- Chyba nie chcę do nich oddzwaniać - wyznał Taecyeon.

Wooyoung zalał dwie kawy i wyglądało na to, że zaraz poszuka portfela i kluczyków w drodze na jakieś śniadanie. Taecyeon westchnął. Nie mógł odwlekać tej rozmowy. Zaraz znów poczuł wibracje i z westchnieniem spojrzał na ekran. Przypadkiem opluł się kawą.

\- Cholera. Cholera! - wyjąkał między atakami kaszlu. - Chodzi o małżeństwo. Zaaranżowali mi je.


	2. Chapter 2

Minjun nie mógł przestać spacerować po biurze. Kurczowo trzymał w rękach list, nie chcąc zgodzić się z jego treścią. Odpiął kolejny guzik koszuli, ignorował dzwoniący telefon. Kolejny raz przeczytał słowa, których nie chciał rozumieć.

Głośne pukanie zaczęło odbijać mu się echem w głowie. Odkrzyknął, że jest zajęty. Drzwi z hukiem się otworzyły.

\- Panie Kim, proszę ze mną porozmawiać - ponaglił sekretarz Hwang.

Kim Minjun zmierzył go wzrokiem ze złością za przerywanie prywatności, ale zaraz odpuścił, wiedząc, że to prawdopodobnie jedyna osoba, której może ufać. Ciężko opadł na fotel za biurkiem i podparł czoło dłonią.

\- Wynik jest pozytywny - wypalił, chociaż Chansung pewnie już to wiedział. - I państwo Kwon zerwali zaręczyny. Nie widzą sensu w małżeństwie, jeśli nie będą mieli potomstwa. Jak bardzo spadną nam akcje?

\- Panie Kim - zaczął Chansung rzeczowo. Powoli zbliżył się do biurka, z którego zabrał nieszczęsny list i wyrzucił puste kubki po kawie do kosza obok. Minjun miał ochotę rozpiąć kolejny guzik, ale byłoby to niewłaściwe, więc tylko otworzył okno za sobą. - Proszę się tym na razie nie martwić, od tego jestem ja. Dzwonili pana rodzice. Znaleźli nowych kandydatów.

Minjun podniósł głowę z niedowierzaniem. Wiedział, że rodzina Kwon była idealnymi inwestorami i małżeństwo z ich córką bardzo dobrze wpłynęłoby na firmę, w której pracował. Czy w tak krótkim czasie udałoby się im znaleźć godnych zastępców?

\- Niby kogo? - fuknął. - Kto zgodzi się na bezdzietne małżeństwo? Komu przekażę firmę w przyszłości? Oddać w obce ręce to jak--

\- Czasami obce ręce są bardziej odpowiednie od własnej rodziny - wtrącił Chansung. Minjun zganił go wzrokiem, ale zaraz zamknął oczy i zrezygnował z jakiejkolwiek próby wykłócania się z sekretarzem. Jego ułożony świat zaczynał się rozsypywać, co zawsze planującego wszystko Minjuna doprowadzało do paniki. - Wystarczy na dziś. Odwiozę pana do domu, jutro trzeba przygotować się na rozmowę. 

Minjun zgodził się, a dokładniej mówiąc nie wyraził sprzeciwu kiedy Chansung zaczął pakować jego rzeczy i podał mu płaszcz. W ciszy przebył całą drogę na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu sekretarza, myślami uciekając już dalej. Wiedział już, że tej nocy podsumuje swoje życie. 

Chansung wysadził go przed drzwiami, a wracający do domu Minjun czuł się bardziej jakby wracał ze spotkania biznesowego z alkoholem niż ze swojego własnego biura. Zamiast żywego głosu powitał go ponownie system alarmowy i automatyczne światła kiedy przekroczył próg. Odwiesił płaszcz i zignorował całą prywatną korespondencję, przekonany, że tylko rodzice chcieli się z nim połączyć i przekazać rady dotyczące jutrzejszego spotkania. Zdecydował, że zostawi je sobie na rano, dlatego jak we śnie skierował się prosto do sypialni.

Długo wpatrywał się w ciemny sufit, nie mogąc zasnąć.

Interesy stanowiły jego priorytet i tak już było w tym wysoko postawionym społeczeństwie. Aranżacja małżeństw istniała przecież już w średniowieczu i przez tysiące lat nikt nie wpadł na to aby złamać ten zwyczaj, gdyż był zwyczajnie najlepszy. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o ludzi bogatych - łączenie firm, zarządzanie majątkiem, odważne ruchy, wszystko to stanowiło zasady lokalnej i światowej gospodarki. Miłość zaszła na drugi, trzeci, a może nawet dalszy plan. 

Minjun zawsze żył ze świadomością, że rodzice zaplanują jego małżeństwo, tak jak im zaaranżowali jego dziadkowie i tak dalej. W ten sposób rodzinne interesy mogły się rozwijać do niesamowitych rozmiarów. Wszystko poszłoby idealnie, gdyby w ostatnim momencie państwo Kwon nie omówili kwestii potomstwa - pewny siebie Minjun zgodził się na test i śmiertelnie zawiódł się wynikiem.

Im bardziej zagłębiał się w ten temat, tym więcej myśli zalewało mu głowę. A może to wszystko nie ma sensu? A może, skoro i tak nie ma komu przekazać firmy, nie zrobi różnicy jeśli przestanie nią zarządzać? To, co stanowiło sens jego życia, stanęło pod znakiem zapytania, nic więc dziwnego, że i swoje życie spisał na straty.

Oczywiście każdy powiedziałby mu, że są dziesiątki innych wyjść. No tak, ale nikt z doradzających mu nie był nigdy dyrektorem Hyundaia, którego decyzje mogą wpływać nawet na część kraju.

Pozwolił myślom płynąć. Życie to nie tylko praca - a jednak! - i Minjun dostrzegł, że od jakiegoś czasu zaczął czuć dziwną samotność. Na początku oczywiście odsuwał ją od siebie, teraz jednak dostrzegł, że to w jakiś sposób naturalne. Brakowało mu kobiecego pierwiastka, delikatnej ręki, która uspokoiłaby go gdy wróci zestresowany do domu. Nawet gdy to nie będzie miłość, potrzebował kogoś, z kim będzie darzył się wzajemnym szacunkiem. 

\- Zastanawiam się... - szepnął sam do siebie, przez co pewnie wzięto by go za szaleńca. - Kim jesteś? I czy też myślisz o mnie czasem, tak jak ja o tobie...

W końcu po paru głębokich oddechach Minjun nie wytrzymał i zerwał się gwałtownie z łóżka, po to tylko, by sprawdzić choć nazwisko jutrzejrzej kandydatki. Nie wiedział, czy wszystko się uda, ale tą jedną rzecz chciał poznać - aby następnie móc zasnąć z myślą, że ta Ok Taecyeon okaże się być jego przyszłą partnerką biznesową i życiową.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Kim Minjun? - zagadnął sam siebie. To nazwisko brzmiało mu dziwnie męsko, ale nie chciał rozmawiać na ten temat. Ponieważ był z góry uprzedzony, każde inne nazwisko brzmiałoby dla niego tak samo źle.

Zmierzał do urzędu cywilnego aby dopełnić tej samej formalności, co miliony innych młodych ludzi. W życiu każdego Koreańczyka pewne były tylko trzy rzeczy: zaaranżowany ślub, służba wojskowa i śmierć. Trochę Taecyeona przerażał fakt, że jedną z tych rzeczy miał już za sobą, druga miała wydarzyć się za kilka godzin i została już tylko jedna.

Według wszystkich przepisów, cała ceremonia nie miała być długa. Wszystko zaczynało się od spotkania rodziców młodej pary, ustalenia szczegółów biznesowych i podpisania dokumentów, co w różnych przypadkach mogło się nieco przedłużać. Następnie młoda para miała zostać powiadomiona o wszelkich ustępstwach i ustaleniach by następnie bez możliwości odwołania się (o ile nie zostało złamane żadne prawo) podpisać dokumenty odnośnie zawarcia małżeństwa. Ostatnim punktem, bardzo indywidualnym, pozostawało wesele i noc poślubna. 

Taecyeon bardzo dobrze pamiętał wesele Junho, na które został zaproszony w charakterze świadka oraz to, jakie wyprawił jego przyjaciel z Tajlandii. Zdecydowanie mógł przyznać, że to pierwsze było najbardziej nudną imprezą, na jaką dane było mu pójść z uwagi na jego rodziców oraz teściów (w przeciwieństwie do wieczoru kawalerskiego Junho, bo na tym bawił się całkiem nieźle), natomiast ślub Nichkhuna przypominał jakiś event w jednym z najlepszych tajskich klubów. 

Jeśli już o nim mowa, wszyscy mogli się zgodzić, że miał wielkie szczęście w życiu; otworzył własny klub, wcale nie kontynuując rodzinnego biznesu, a jego żoną została prezes firmy winiarskiej, jednej z większych na terenie Chin. Żeby tego było mało, po ślubie zakochał się w swojej żonie, przecząc każdemu stereotypowi na temat zaaranżowanego małżeństwa. Był absolutnie szczęśliwy, tym samym wprawiając w zazdrość niejednego rówieśnika z kilku sąsiadujących krajów. 

\- Przecież nigdy wcześniej nie byłem w urzędzie cywilnym - mruknął gdy zorientował się, że nie dojedzie bez nawigacji. - Boże. Ok Taecyeon się żeni. Niedługo skały zaczną mówić. 

Celowo Taecyeon nie dzwonił jeszcze do Wooyounga aby dopiero później zdradzić mu, czy został absolutnym szczęściarzem, czy przegrał życie. Gdyby choć trochę interesował się wyborem rodziców, mógłby na niego nieco wpłynąć, ale w obecnej sytuacji małżeństwo było jak ruletka. Albo wygra wszystko, albo osiągnie porażkę. Zresztą, Wooyoung od jakiejś drugiej popołudniu przestał wykazywać zainteresowanie - przestał dzwonić i wyłączył dźwięki, a jak Taecyeon go znał, to pewnie poszedł do klubu Junho na odstresowanie. Jang Wooyoung, właściciel siłowni, był jednym z tych właścicieli, których nigdy nie złapiesz. Telefony odbierał przez pół godziny dwa razy w tygodniu, a na miejscu pojawiał się tylko kiedy przychodził na własny trening.

Na miejsce Taecyeon dotarł nieznacznie spóźniony, ponieważ rodzice kazali mu jeszcze odebrać obrączki. To była jedna z niewielu rzeczy, na jakich mu faktycznie zależało - jeśli jego żona nie będzie tą i widywać się będą tylko na sali konferencyjnej, to chciał mieć przynajmniej fajną błyskotkę, jak sam określił. 

Obrączki wrzucił luzem do kieszeni, poprawił jeszcze włosy stojące na żelu i wygładził garnitur - ten sam, w którym świadczył Junho, dlatego był w nienaruszonym stanie. Gdyby miał ponownie założyć garnitur ze ślubu Nichkhuna, pojawiłby się większy problem. 

Spokojnym krokiem wszedł do środka. Na korytarzu, oprócz niego, czekał jeszcze mężczyzna bliski mu wiekiem oraz dwie kobiety w sukniach ślubnych, widocznie spieszące się na sesje zdjęciowe i w końcu właściwe wesele. Taecyeon zmierzył obie wzrokiem, na co obecny mężczyzna poruszył się niespokojnie - ale nie podszedł do żadnej, co oznaczało, iż żadna z młodych nie należała do niego.

Taecyeon łudził się nadzieją, że jedna z nich będzie się nazywała Kim Minjun, nawet jeśli nie stanowiły szczytu jego marzeń, dopóki to nazwisko i jego własne nie zostało wywołane. Z ciężkim sercem wszedł do środka, gdzie zastał już swoich rodziców oraz przyszłych teściów. Za nim wkroczył mężczyzna z poczekalni. 

\- Gdzie moja narzeczona? - od razu zapytał Taecyeon, co wywołało powszechne zmieszanie. On sam nie przejął się, tylko zerknął na swojego towarzysza, który jakby odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Z racji, że to nietypowe małżeństwo - pani Ok wzięła głos i wstała, a za nią pozostali rodzice - najpierw damy wam chwilę samotności, później podpiszecie dokumenty, a następnie przejdziemy do omawiania szczegółów współpracy między firmami. Pani urzędnik Choi wyjaśni wam wszystko najlepiej.

Cała czwórka opuściła pomieszczenie, zostawiając w gabinecie dwóch sfrustrowanych młodych i wspomnianą urzędniczkę Choi. Gestem nakazała im usiąść, ale żaden nie chciał tego zrobić.

\- Czegoś tu nie rozumiem. - Taecyeon zapomniał się i złapał za ułożone włosy, nieco niszcząc nieskazitelny efekt. - Ty jesteś... Kim Minjun? Przecież ty nie jesteś kobietą. 

\- Kiedy rodzice przedstawiali mi kandydatów, też jakoś zapomnieli wspomnieć, że Ok Teacyeon jest mężczyzną - odparł gorzko i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

Dopiero w tym momencie Taecyeon zdecydował się bliżej przyjrzeć Minjunowi. Na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiał bardzo dobre wrażenie, musiał więc być biznesmenem znającym się na swojej pracy. Przykładał uwagę do gestów i nawet w stresującej sytuacji nie rwał włosów z głowy, co zrobić chciał Taecyeon. Idealnie skrojony włoski garnitur leżał na nim nawet lepiej niż na Taecyeonie, złote spinki i detale przykuwały uwagę, a zaczesane rude włosy dodawały zwieńczenia jego obrazowi. Zdecydowanie byłby dobrym mężem, co nie zmieniało faktu, że nie o to chodziło Taecyeonowi. 

\- Państwo Kim potrzebowali prędko znaleźć odpowiedniego kandydata do współpracy - wyjaśniła urzędniczka Choi gdy już oboje zajęli miejsca przy stole z dokumentami. - Ponieważ państwo Kwon, właściciele linii hoteli, zerwali zaręczyny. Jak się okazuje, zakład samochodowy pana Ok jest jeszcze lepszym rozwiązaniem, gdyż ma więcej wspólnego z salonem Hyundaia i prosto będzie połączyć firmy. Dlatego skontaktowano się z państwem Ok, którzy uznali - przez jej młodą twarz przebiegł cień uśmiechu gdy podniosła jeden z dokumentów i zaczęła cytować: - "Że nasz syn i tak nikogo sobie nie znajdzie". Współpraca została już dokładnie omówiona i jedyne co pozostało, to podpisać dokumenty. Czy potrzebujecie trochę czasu sam na sam?

\- Mogę zadzwonić do sekretarza? - zapytał Minjun. 

Urzędniczka Choi skinęła głową i wyszła. Minjun gorączkowo próbował wybrać numer, ale zaraz dotarło do niego, że w budynku nie ma zasięgu. Zablokował urządzenie i westchnął. 

\- Miałem się spotkać z potencjalną narzeczoną, a czeka na mnie jakiś przypadkowy gościu - mruknął, podpierając czoło dłonią. - Co jeszcze może mnie spotkać?

\- Wcale nie "jakiś gościu" - oburzył się Taecyeon. - Tylko Ok Taecyeon. Dla przyjaciół Taec, a dla ciebie, jak już weźmiemy ślub, może być Taeś.

Minjun w odpowiedzi posłał mu bardzo chłodne spojrzenie, a Taecyeon zaśmiał się w duchu. Może po jakimś czasie zrozumiałby ślub z mężczyzną, ale nie mógł wyobrazić sobie życia z kimś tak sztywnym i ułożonym jak on.

\- Moi rodzice uznali, że skoro nie mogę mieć dzieci, równie dobrze mogę zostać gejem - rzucił pochmurno. - Przecież to niedorzeczne! Interesy nie mają płci, to wiem, ale jak mam jechać do moich rodziców na Chuseok gdzie będą wszyscy moi kuzyni... w towarzystwie mężczyzny? Czy to w ogóle jest legalne w naszym państwie?

\- Przecież małżeństwa osób jednopłciowych nie są niczym nowym - burknął. Taecyeon widocznie jeszcze nie wyszedł z szoku, ponieważ bardziej od odwołania wszystkiego zależało mu na odpyskowaniu Minjunowi. - Takie rzeczy zdarzały się w historii, a takie związki nieformalne wszędzie mają miejsce. Skoro interesy odpowiadają naszym rodzinom, dlaczego nie możemy tego zaakceptować?

Minjun zdjął marynarkę i wstał, aż Taecyeon nieświadomie napiął mięśnie jakby spodziewał się ataku.

\- Chcesz tego małżeństwa? - spytał, bardziej zaskoczony niż rozgniewany. - Przecież to nie wypali.

\- Dlaczego nie miałoby? - Teraz Taecyeon skrzyżował nogi i usiadł wygodniej w fotelu. Zdenerwowanie Minjuna, może wyprowadzenie go z równowagi, było jego własnym buntem; czuł się tak, jakby mścił się na rodzicach, ponieważ jeszcze nic z tego nie rozumiał. - Jeśli się postaramy, zbudujemy silną firmę, a czy nie o to właśnie chodzi? Interesy ponad uczucie, a będziesz znakomitym przedsiębiorcą.

Mówiąc to, Taecyeon podpisał pierwszy z góry dokument, tym samym akceptując warunki umowy. Minjun przez chwilę stał jak wryty, a gdy przełknął już ślinę i dumę, do środka weszła urzędniczka z ich rodzicami.

Obaj czuli się tak, jakby podpisali pakt z diabłem.


	4. Chapter 4

Po podpisaniu dokumentów zdecydowali rozejść się, jakby do niczego nie doszło.

Taecyeon prawie nie słuchał szczegółów współpracy - nie było mu to bardzo konieczne jeśli wszystkimi zmianami mieli zająć się Minjun i jego sekretarz, a on miał prowadzić zakład tak jak wcześniej. Przez całe spotkanie obserwował Minjuna; jego sztywne i sztuczne gesty, ledwie dostrzegalne drgnienia powiek, opanowanie i koncentrację. Wydawał się być wykuty z kamienia - tak samo twardy, trwały i zimny.

Nie trzeba było wiele by dostrzec, że Taecyeon stanowił jego absolutne przeciwieństwo. Czasem roztrzepany, raczej spontaniczny, otwarty i odważny człowiek. Chyba nikt, z wyjątkiem rodziców Taecyeona, nie mógłby mu nic zarzucić, dlatego już wiedział, że Minjun znajdzie w nim mnóstwo wad.

Kiedy wszystko zostało zakończone, rodzice pogratulowali sobie nawzajem - oczywiście rozbudowania firmy. Minjun wyszedł, a Taecyeon zaraz za nim. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał jeszcze zostawiać Kima samego.

\- Minjun, zaczekaj - zawołał spokojnie, widząc, że ten już chce zamówić taksówkę. - Odwiozę cię. 

Chwilę mierzył go wzrokiem, ale zaraz zrezygnowany schował telefon i potaknął. Zajmując miejsce pasażera wydawał się w tamtym momencie najnieszcześliwszą osobą na świecie. 

\- Skoro mąż kupuje mieszkanie, a żona meble - zaczął niepewnie. - To składamy się na agencję mieszkaniową czy--?

\- Daj spokój - mruknął Minjun. Taecyeon szybko zauważył, że nie lubi żartować, choć mogło to równie dobrze być wywołane całą sytuacją. On nie spodziewał się niczego szczególnego i sam siebie zdziwił spokojem, z jakim zaakceptował małżeństwo. - To wcale nie jest śmieszne. Wiem, że tak jest najlepiej dla naszych interesów, ale... Boże, mężczyzna, dlaczego mężczyzna? 

\- Aż tak ci przeszkadzam? - odparł, udając urażonego. - Co ci się we mnie nie podoba? Powiem ci, Minjun. Wydajesz się spoko facetem, ale od początku masz do mnie problem. Co ty na to, żeby to zaakceptować? I tak tego nie zmienimy. Poddaj się. 

\- Ty niczego nie rozumiesz. - Kim powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc aby pozbyć się napięcia. - Małżeństwo jest czymś nierozwiązalnym. Jest na całe życie. To są interesy i odpowiedzialność. Nie wydaje mi się żebyś był na to gotowy.

Taecyeon nie dał nic po sobie poznać, ale mocniej zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy. Wyszedł do Minjuna z sercem na dłoni, a ten zachowywał się jakby był jedynym pokrzywdzonym. 

\- Zawsze można wziąć rozwód - stwierdził. - Małżeństwo nie jest na całe życie. To dwudziesty pierwszy wiek. Jeśli nasze firmy będą wystarczające, wystarczy jeden dokument.

\- Czy ty w ogóle nie słuchałeś? - fuknął już widocznie zdenerwowany. - Nie będziemy inwestować w nasze firmy oddzielnie, ale zamierzamy je połączyć. Twój zakład zostanie jeszcze bardziej rozbudowany, do kilku punktów w Seulu, bo będziesz działać pod szyldem Hyundaia. Tego nie będzie można rozdzielić. 

Taecyeon czuł jak bieleją mu knykcie.

\- Więc jeśli nie zamierzasz się postarać i będziesz chciał wziąć rozwód, założymy sprawę, oddasz mi część pieniędzy, a ja oddam tobie firmę. Sam ją założyłem, bez pomocy rodziców. Myślisz, że będzie mi potrzebna pomoc męża?

Minjuna jakby ta wiadomość zadowoliła i resztę drogi, całe szczęście znajomej Taecyeonowi, przebyli w ciszy. Gdy zatrzymał się na podjeździe, znów zdecydował się odezwać. 

\- Daj mi swój numer.

\- Po co? - Minjun wyglądał przez chwilę, jakby poślubił dwunastolatka i musiał udzielać mu odpowiedzi na podstawowe pytania. Niemal machinalnie zacząłby dyktować, po czym stwierdził jednak, że woli sam się wpisać. Kim niechętnie podał mu telefon.

Po wpisaniu swojego numer pozwolił mu odejść, a Minjun nie raczył nawet się pożegnać. Zaczekał chwilę, a gdy tamten wszedł już do domu, przypomniał sobie o Wooyoungu. Postanowił zadzwonić do niego, chociaż był pewien, że przyjaciel i tak mu nie uwierzy.

\- O, to ty. - Wooyoung udał znudzony ton, ale odebrał w przeciągu sekundy, jakby tylko czekał na to połączenie. - Jak tam nowa pani Ok?

\- Nie ma żadnej pani Ok - rzekł zgodnie z prawdą. - Kim Minjun jest mężczyzną i dzisiaj został moim mężem.

Wooyoung odsunął nieco słuchawkę od ucha i przez kilkanaście sekund nie mówił nic. W tle natomiast dało się usłyszeć czyjś mocny śmiech i Taecyeon wiedział już, że jego przyjaciel czas oczekiwania spędził z Junho - teraz ten nie potrafił powstrzymać odruchu, niemal krzycząc, że stary Taecyeon sobie na to zasłużył. 

\- Ale przecież... Taecyeon, znamy się od dziecka... ty nie lecisz na facetów, prawda?

Taecyeon westchnął, chyba powoli rozumiejąc rozgoryczenie Minjuna. Nie spodziewał się tego po swoim przyjacielu. 

\- A od kiedy w małżeństwie chodzi o miłość? Jasne, że nie lecę. Ale i ja, i moi starzy, i starzy Minjuna lecą na kasę. 

Był to argument, z jakim ciężko wygrać, dlatego niemal wyobrażał sobie jak Wooyoung powoli kiwa głową. Junho pewnie dalej śmiał się w najlepsze albo wyszedł żeby zrobić sobie kolejnego drinka. A Taecyeon był zrozpaczony. 

\- Mam pomysł - wypalił Jang, a Taecyeona przeszył nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Nie lubił takich pomysłów, nieważne, co jego przyjaciel miał na myśli. Znał ten ton. - Przyjdź z tym twoim kochasiem w weekend do klubu, co? Chętnie go poznamy, a i on pewnie ciekaw jest twoich znajomych.


	5. Chapter 5

Od samego rana Taecyeona budziły telefony od jednej osoby. Gdy otworzył oczy, był przekonany, że wczorajsza sytuacja była tylko snem. Kiedy usłyszał głos Minjuna, od razu się rozbudził. 

\- Dobrze, że już nie śpisz - powitał go. Zaspany Taecyeon zerknął na zegarek. Dochodziła ósma, co zupełnie nie oznaczało jego godziny do pobudki. - Zaraz przyjedzie mój sekretarz i powie ci co masz robić. Musimy jeszcze podpisać dużo dokumentów, nie ma z czym zwlekać. Teraz powiedz mi, ilu masz etatowych pracowników, czy przeprowadziłeś szkolenia i ile godzin tygodniowo otwarty jest warsztat?

\- Minjun - charknął przez suche gardło. - Widzisz która godzina?

Wybity mężczyzna zamilkł dopóki nie dotarła do niego w pełni odpowiedź.

\- Normalna godzina pracy - odrzekł. - Przygotuj wszystkie dokumenty. Mamy dużo do zrobienia.

Po tych słowach rozłączył się, a Taecyeon zaklął. Niezgrabnie wstał z łóżka aby przygotować się do odwiedzin sekretarza, choć jedyne co zdążył zrobić przed dźwiękiem dzwonka do drzwi, to ubrać się.

\- Nieźle tu mieszkasz - skwitował, kiedy Taecyeon prowadził go do biura w piwnicy. - Szkoda by było wyrywać cię z twojego naturalnego środowiska.

\- Jak się nazywasz? - zapytał od razu, schylając się po teczki.

Sekretarz posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie, a Taecyeon zaśmiał się bezgłośnie. Wydawało się że jest taki sam jak jego pracodawca, chociaż młodszy.

\- Hwang - odparł krótko, a Taecyeon posłał mu przeciągłe spojrzenie. - Chansung.

\- Powiedz mi... Jaki jest Minjun? - spytał szybko, obawiając się, że Chansung nie będzie miał czasu rozpatrywać dłuższych pytań. - Pracujesz dla niego jakiś czas, musisz go znać. Jaki on jest?

\- Pan Kim bardzo ceni sobie dokładność i planowość - odparł. - A nie lubi spontaniczności. Wszystko musi mieć rozpisane, dlatego nie spodobało mu się to małżeństwo. - Po chwili podniósł wzrok znad dokumentów i zlustrował Taecyeona. Pewnie oczami wyobraźni widział ich stojących obok siebie, tak zupełnie różnych; Minjuna w garniturze, napiętego jak struna i Taecyeona z założonymi rękami, szeroko stojącego na nogach, w tank topie, dresach i wysokich skarpetkach. - Ale myślę, że za kilka dni mu przejdzie i przyzwyczai się do sytuacji.

\- A prywatnie? - dodał. - Co robi w wolnym czasie?

\- W wolnym czasie? - Chansung podniósł długopis, jakby zastanawiał się nad sensem tego stwierdzenia. Zupełnie jakby w planie dnia pana Kima nie było czegoś takiego. - Czasem chodzi na imprezy służbowe albo lata do Chin.

Imprezy służbowe brzmiały jak coś zbliżonego do języka Taecyeona, więc zdecydował się na tym przystanąć. Oddał Chansungowi wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty i poprosił go jeszcze aby przekazał Minjunowi, że zjawi się u niego wieczorem - liczył na to, że po dobie będzie bardziej chętny do rozmów.

Najlepszym sposobem wkupienia się w czyjeś łaski, niezależnie od płci i statusu, według Taecyeona i pewnie setek innych ludzi, był ciepły posiłek przygotowany po całym dniu ciężkiej pracy. Z racji, że Taecyeon mieszkał sam od czasów nastoletnich, gotować musiał się nauczyć, więc teraz korzystał z tej umiejętności.

Z myślą o Minjunie i swoim małżeństwie, zapomniał prawie o całym świecie, nic więc dziwnego, że nie słyszał raz po raz dzwoniącego telefonu. Dopiero odgłos silnika dobiegł do niego jak przez mgłę razem z dźwiękiem dzwonka do drzwi. Zapomniwszy o parowarze, zaaferowany Taecyeon podszedł do drzwi.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego na nowej drodze życia. - Głos Wooyounga był słaby od wstrzymywanego śmiechu. Dalej nie dochodziło do niego co zaszło. Nichkhun stojący obok trzymał dwie butelki szampana, natomiast drugi z nich robił zdjęcia. Taecyeon w końcu zasłonił aparat i w połowie zaskoczony, w połowie udając złość, wpuścił ich do środka.

Chłopacy nie pytali o pozwolenie, dlatego znając dom jak własną kieszeń udali się do salonu celem świętowania. Taecyeon westchnął, pewien, że za chwilę będzie musiał wszystko im wytłumaczyć - logika kazała mu tak sądzić, jak również naglące spojrzenie Wooyounga.

\- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, jak to się stało, że... - Nichkhun szukał szklanek, jednak na chwilę odwrócił się w stronę Taecyeona z bardzo zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy. - Że wziąłeś ślub z mężczyzną?

Wooyoung w odpowiedzi zaśmiał się krótko i otworzył szampana, jakby czekał aż Taecyeon opowie zabawną, dobrze mu znaną historię.

Gospodarz posępnie zmierzył obu przyjaciół. Żaden z nich, kawaler Wooyoung i szczęśliwie żonaty Nichkhun, nie mogli sobie wyobrazić tego, co on przeżywa. A czuł się cały czas tak, jakby rodzice robili sobie z niego żarty.

\- Wiecie jak zargumentowali to małżeństwo? - zaczął z nikłą nadzieją, że ktoś zdecyduje się okazać mu współczucie. - Że i tak sobie nigdy nikogo nie znajdę.

Obaj spojrzeli na siebie by wybuchnąć śmiechem. Każdy z nich, nawet skrycie Taecyeon, mógłby podpisać się pod tymi słowami i ta brutalna szczerość rodziców trafiła do nich najbardziej. 

Taecyeon miewał problemy z kobietami. Kiedyś bawił się nimi jak chciał, w czym przyjaciele nie byli wcale od niego gorsi. Sytuacja trochę zmieniła się po ślubie Nichkhuna; skoro on był wierny, Taecyeon też podświadomie uznał, iż pora przystopować. Szukał więc relacji, w które mógłby się angażować, jednak za każdym razem ze smutkiem musiał zakończyć je po kilku tygodniach. W tej sytuacji tylko Jang nie zmienił swojego stanowiska i przez cały czas traktował je jedynie jako przygody na jeden wieczór. 

Gdy zaczęło się ściemniać, na myśl znów przyszedł mu Minjun. Nie kazał się odwiedzać ani nic załatwiać poza porannymi dokumentami, a jednak Taecyeon poczuł, iż powinien złożyć mu wizytę. Pakując posiłek (niczym dobry mąż), nad którym spędził znaczną część popołudnia, liczył tylko, że ten wpuści go w zamian do środka. Zamierzał go najprościej w świecie przekupić, na dodatek za jedzenie - jakby Minjun wcale nie był poważnym biznesmenem.

Przy bramie wjazdowej powitał go strażnik, czym początkowo Taecyeon się nie przejął. Rzucał mu spojrzenia spode łba dopóki nie uchylił szyby i uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, jednak nawet to nie przekonało go do otwarcia bramy. 

\- Jestem mężem Kim Minjuna - mruknął obojętnie, na co niemłody strażnik wybałuszył oczy. Taecyeon, powstrzymując śmiech, postanowił wykorzystać sytuację oraz niewiedzę ciecia Minjuna. - Nie wie pan? Wczoraj Kim Minjun wziął ze mną ślub - odparł, udając zaskoczenie. - Nasi rodzice początkowo ukrywali ten związek, ale w końcu ulegli namowom, bo to dobrze dla naszych firm... Mój mąż nic panu nie powiedział, prawda? Zawsze był taki ostrożny...

Aby wydać się bardziej wiarygodnym, Taecyeon podniósł dłoń z obrączką na serdecznym palcu. Strażnik zadzwonił do Minjuna, ale zbyt speszony sytuacją przepuścił Taecyeona zanim tamten odebrał.

Może były jakieś plusy w całej tej sytuacji?

Znalezienie jego biura w wielkiej posiadłości jakoś nie graniczyło z cudem. Gdy tylko odnalazł pomieszczenie, bez pukania wszedł do środka, niemal przyprawiając Minjuna o zawał.

\- Przyniosłem ci obiad - ogłosił prosto, rozkładając pudełka z ryżem, mięsem i warzywami.

\- Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy. - Minjun ściągnął brwi, znowu przywołując chłodny, nieprzyjemny wyraz, którym obrzucił Taecyeona od góry do dołu. - Kto cię tutaj wpuścił?

\- Strażnik. - Ok wzruszył ramionami.

\- Brakuje mi kilku dokumentów w teczce, którą przywiózł sekretarz Hwang - ogłosił, zupełnie ignorując starania Taecyeona. - Będziesz musiał je załatwić zanim zamkniemy wszystkie formalności związane z połączeniem firm i będziemy mogli się w końcu od siebie odciąć. Chcesz dalej prowadzić sam księgowość, czy wolisz, żeby Chansung o to zadbał?

Taecyeon musiał udawać, że interesuje go formalny ton Minjuna.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś coś zjadł i przestał zachowywać się jak gbur w garniturze - burknął. - Jezu. Wiem, że stresuje cię ta cała papierkowa robota, ale nie możesz siebie zaniedbywać. Kiedy tylko to się skończy, chce cię bliżej poznać.

\- Bliżej? - Minjun zbladł i wydawało się, że zaraz zemdleje na takie odważne oświadczenie. - Kiedy to wszystko się skończy, nie będziemy się do siebie odzywać. Przestań udawać, że zależy ci na tym śmiesznym małżeństwie! 

Niezrozumienie malowało się na twarzy Taecyeona, na co gospodarz westchnął. Przeszkadzało mu, że jego wspólnik nie chce pomóc, a oprócz tego nic nie rozumie. Zaczął dostrzegać, że on wcale nie udaje; naprawdę nie uznaje czegoś takiego jak formalny ton, a do pracy chodzi w dresach. Z takim człowiekiem nie było mowy o interesach.

Minjun oparł się o brzegi biurka i pochylił się, patrząc w końcu w oczy Taecyeona.

\- Coś ci powiem - zaczął, starając się mówić tak, aby do niego trafić. - Może dla ciebie to jest zabawa i masz gdzieś, z kim jesteś zamężny. Dla mnie to wystarczający problem, który muszę rozwiązać sam, więc z łaski swojej nie utrudniaj mi tego, dobrze? Nie jestem twoim przyjacielem, Ok Taecyeon. Jestem współwłaścicielem twojej firmy. Następnym razem przyjeżdżaj tylko kiedy będziesz miał do załatwienia jakieś interesy, jasne?

\- Twój cieć wyraził więcej aprobaty naszemu małżeństwu - mruknął jak urażony nastolatek, w pełni świadomie działając Minjunowi na nerwy. Kiedy droczył się z nim, było mu łatwiej rozmawiać z człowiekiem, z którym nie miał możliwości znalezienia wspólnego języka.

\- Powiedziałeś strażnikowi, że jesteśmy małżeństwem? - rzucił z niedowierzaniem.

\- A nie jest to prawda? - Taecyeon skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

Odpowiedzią Minjuna było nieprofesjonalne przewrócenie oczami, przetarcie zmęczonej twarzy dłonią i wściekły pomruk - podobny do dzikiego kota.

\- Wystarczy mi na dziś współpracy z tobą. Możesz wyjść.

Taecyeon zamaszystym gestem wskazał na pudełka na biurku i porzucił żartobliwy ton. Teraz zwrócił się do niego z prawdziwym niedowierzaniem i irytacją.

\- Nawet nie zamierzasz zjeść tego, co ci ugotowałem? Wiesz ile czasu zmarnowałem?

Minjun był nieustępliwy, a zdenerwowany Taecyeon mógł tylko zgromić go spojrzeniem, a następnie grzecznie opuścić biuro i posiadłość.

W końcu dotarło do niego, jak trudną sytuacją było całe to małżeństwo.


	6. Chapter 6

Taecyeon zasnął w bardzo złym humorze, dlatego miał nadzieję, że następny dzień będzie dla niego bardziej łaskawy. Odsłuchał zostawioną przez Wooyounga wiadomość, gdzie uznał, że mogą spotkać się u Junho w klubie i w końcu pogadać. Przekonujący głos przyjaciela pomógł mu dojść do wniosku, że może faktycznie odrobina rozrywki mu pomoże, dlatego nawet nie czekał do wieczora. Od razu po treningu przebrał się i pojechał do klubu.

Zatrzymany na światłach ulicznych skrzyżował spojrzenie ze swoim odbiciem w lusterku; włosy postawione na żelu wyglądały nienagannie, a drobna biżuteria wystarczająco przykuwała uwagę. Wciąż miał w głowie komentarz Minjuna, który nie chciał traktować go poważnie ze względu na niefrasobliwy styl bycia, a nawet ubiór. Co w tym złego, że lubił wszystko robić bez stresu, w przeciwieństwie do Kima? 

W tej chwili żałował, że nie może zobaczyć go w wersji o wiele lepszej niż podczas podpisywania dokumentów. Do klubu zawsze wybierał najlepsze ubrania i przywiązywał większą wagę do swojego wyglądu niż gdy szedł do pracy. Dlaczego Minjun nie potrafił tego zrozumieć tylko dlatego, że był inny?

Zaparkował samochód przed klubem i wszedł do środka niemal jakby wchodził do siebie. Dlaczego to Junho, właściciel klubu i jego kolega nie mógł zostać jego mężem? Na pewno lepiej poradziliby sobie wspólnie zarządzając rodzinnym biznesem bliskim im obojga, niż gdy musiał wysyłać Minjunowi dokumenty w zamian za chłodne spojrzenia i ciągłe napięcie.

W pokoju dla specjalnych gości czekał już Nichkhun (jeszcze trzeźwy) i Wooyoung (wyjątkowo bez panienki na kolanach). Junho podobno załatwiał jakieś drobne sprawy i miał zjawić się później.

\- Pan młody przyszedł - rzucił kąśliwie Jang, wciąż nie odpuszczając. Nichkhun widocznie wyczuł sytuację, bo posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie, a następnie poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Taecyeon zajął je nim zamówił coś do picia. - A twoja dupa gdzie?

Taecyeon spojrzał na niego jakby przemówił po tajsku.

\- I jak? Coś się poprawiło?

\- Niemal wyrzucił mnie wczoraj ze swojego domu - odparł. - I powiedział, że nie mamy być dla siebie bliscy, bo to tylko interesy. Nie żeby mi zależało, ale naprawdę mnie to trafiło - wyznał. 

Nichkhun zdawał się mu współczuć, a Wooyoung pierwszy raz w tej sytuacji zdawał się porzucić dobry humor. Pochylił się żeby lepiej słyszeć Taecyeona przez muzykę z dołu, z wyrazem sugerującym, że również się nad tym zastanawia.

\- Wydaje mi się, że nadal jest w szoku - założył Nichkhun. Skinął głową na kelnerkę, która akurat weszła z drinkami. - Na pewno minie mu to za kilka dni.

\- Ja uważam, że powinieneś poznać tego całego Minjuna - rzucił swobodnie Wooyoung, wcale nie żartując. - Poważnie. Pogadaj z nim, weź go na jakąś randkę. Zapoznaj go z nami. Zaproś go do siebie na noc i najlepiej upij. Zobaczysz, od razu zrobi się rozmowny.

\- Tyle, że on jest do mnie uprzedzony - poskarżył się. - Uważa mnie za gorszego, bo nie chodzę w garniturze, a spotkania ustalam na pierwszą żeby móc się wyspać. W jego przypadku nie ma co mówić o dobrej zabawie. On nie wie co to takiego.

\- Typ jest skrzywdzony przez życie. - Nichkhun wziął grube szkło do ręki i oparł się wygodniej. - Dziwisz mu się? Rodzice stawiali mu niemożliwe wymagania, facet widocznie ma jakieś problemy ze sobą, a teraz jeszcze został wplątany w homoseksualny związek małżeński, na dodatek z kimś, kto zupełnie nie odpowiada jego standardom. On nie jest w stanie uwierzyć, że można żyć inaczej. Daj mu czas. Na pewno przestanie się na ciebie zamykać.

\- Łatwo ci mówić - wtrącił się Jang. - Ty masz małżeństwo idealne. A co jeśli Minjun po prostu jest dupkiem i już się nie zmieni? Nasz Taec ma całe życie szukać dziewczyn na boku żeby się odstresować życiem z tym kretynem?

\- Nie planuję go jeszcze zdradzać. - Taecyeon podrapał się po głowie.

Zanim któryś z nich dodał coś jeszcze, do pomieszczenia dołączył właściciel klubu, przywitany ogólną radością. Gdy zajął miejsce między nimi, napięta atmosfera wcale nie przypadła mu do gustu.

\- Co wy tacy napięci jakby ktoś umarł? - spytał wprost. 

\- Rozmawiamy o nowym facecie Taecyeona - odrzekł Wooyoung. - Tym, z którym spiknęli go starzy.

\- Dalej nie mogę uwierzyć, że rodzice kazali ci poślubić mężczyznę - skomentował. - Już wolałbym wrócić do mojej byłej żony niż bawić się w coś takiego.

\- Ona swoją drogą była niezłą suką, co? - przypomniał Wooyoung.

Ogólne zgorszenie przeszło na wspomnienie byłej żony Junho, aż Wooyoung skrzywił się popijając drinka. Nikt nie musiał przypominać, co robiła z jego życiem; ograniczała go do tego stopnia, że niemal musiał zamknąć klub, całe szczęście udało mu się postawić. W domu też robiła problemy, aż biedny chłopak chodził bardziej zestresowany niż Minjun w biurze. Całe szczęście miał to za sobą i liczył, że Taecyeon też rozwiąże swój problem w taki lub inny sposób.

Pomysł rozmowy wydawał się w tej chwili jedynym rozwiązaniem. Taecyeona bolał nieco fakt, że on musi się tak angażować, a nadal zarzucany jest mu brak profesjonalizmu i oczywiście zero wkładu od strony Minjuna. Wpadł na pomysł aby dać mu te parę dni na uregulowanie spraw, a następnie porozmawia z nim delikatnie. Przecież Kim był dorosłym człowiekiem, musiał istnieć sposób aby się z nim dogadać.


	7. Chapter 7

Po trzech tygodniach Taecyeon uznał, że minęło wystarczająco czasu.

Przez ten czas z Minjunem spotkał się kilka razy, z Chansungiem jeszcze więcej - za każdym razem pierwszego obdarzając uśmiechem, w zamian dostając tylko chłodne słowa.

Czekał do wieczora kiedy bieżące sprawy były pod kontrolą. Usiadł wygodnie w fotelu i z lekkim stresem wybrał numer Minjuna. Odebrał prawie natychmiast.

\- Czego potrzebujesz? - zapytał spokojnie.

\- Chcę porozmawiać. - Taecyeon nie wierzył, że to robi. - Daj mi chwilę. Proszę, Minjun.

Kim poruszył się niespokojnie po drugiej stronie słuchawki, ale mruknął z aprobatą. Taecyeon widział oczami wyobraźni jak kiwa głową wydając mu pozwolenie, aż miał ochotę pozbawić go swojego pewnego wyrazu twarzy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że musiał prosić go o pozwolenie, co najmniej tak, jakby mu zależało.

Taecyeon robił to wszystko dla świętego spokoju. Nie lubił życia w konfliktach, uważał, że nikt nie powinien tego lubić. Lepiej dla każdego było żyć w zgodzie, a Minjun zdawał się robić wszystko aby tego nie zrobić. Może dla niego prościej było zachowywać służbowe kontakty i do nikogo się nie zbliżać, jednak w tym przypadku powinien choć raz odpuścić.

\- Posłuchaj. Nie chcę mieć w tobie wroga, naprawdę - zapewnił. - Ale ty robisz wszystko żeby tak się stało. Wiem, że nie podoba ci się, że formalnie jestem twoim mężem. Myślisz, że ja się z tego cieszę? - Dał mu sekundę na zastanowienie. - To dla mnie też trudne. Może po prostu odpuśćmy...?

\- Nie jesteś moim wrogiem, Taecyeon - odrzekł Minjun. - Współpracujemy. Zrobiłem ci nawet kilka przysług zajmując się twoją firmą, wszystkim zająłem się sam żebyś ty nie musiał o tym myśleć. Łączą nas dobre stosunki firmowe. Czego chcesz jeszcze?

Tutaj pojawiał się problem. Minjunowa definicja spokoju trochę odbiegała od tej należącej do Taecyeona.

\- Zrobię co chcesz, Minjun - zaczął odważnie. - Zabiorę cię na kolację, zajmę się pracą, co chcesz. W zamian ty zrobisz coś dla mnie. Co powiesz na taki układ?

\- Wykluczone - odparł od razu, krzyżując plany Taecyeona. - Wiem już, co chodzi ci po głowie. Ja nie chcę się z tobą spoufalać, Taecyeon. Jesteś dla mnie tylko partnerem w interesach.

\- Jestem twoim mężem, do cholery. - Taecyeon stracił cierpliwość. - Nie uważasz, że powinna nas łączyć chociaż koleżeńskość? Jak mam się z tobą gdzieś pokazać, skoro nie chcesz mi spojrzeć w twarz? Może dla ciebie ten dokument nic nie znaczy. Ale jesteśmy małżeństwem, czy tego chcesz, czy nie.

Po drugiej stronie coś zaszeleściło i głos Minjuna zaczął dobiegać z oddali.

\- Dam ci radę. Nie przywiązuj takiej wagi do tego dokumentu, okej? Będzie ci prościej. Nie traktuj mnie jak dobrego męża. W ogóle nie traktuj mnie jak prawdziwego męża. Jeśli to wszystko, rozłączę się. Mam pracę.

Taecyeon nawet nie miał okazji odpowiedzieć na ten komentarz.

Nie podobało mu się to wszystko. Nastawienie Minjuna było zupełnie odwrotne do jego, a przecież mieli ten sam cel i te same odczucia. Przecież Taecyeon nie mógł być zły na niego, bo to nie jego wina, że zostali małżeństwem. Miał żal do rodziców. Dlatego nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego tak inteligentny facet, jakim był Kim, zapierał się jak dziecko i nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego.

Resztę dnia Ok spędził w warsztacie, a Minjun nie potrafił przestać myśleć o tym telefonie, wbrew temu, co pokazywał. Wszystko to sprawiało, że czuł się zwyczajnie niekomfortowo. Chansung umawiał go na spotkanie, a on, przecierając skronie, pogrążał się w swojej samotności.

\- Wszystko w porządku, panie Kim?

Pytanie to zawisło przed Minjunem, a on, chociaż chciał, nie potrafił go uchwycić. Chwilę wpatrywał się w nicość, jakby słowa Chansunga były tam zawieszone. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy zawsze miał Taecyeona, który przypominał mu o swojej obecności jak rak mózgu albo niewygodna bielizna. Chciał się go pozbyć, czuł się z nim źle, wolałby umrzeć niż zgodzić się na upokorzenie przedstawienia go innym. On i jego problemy, zawsze sami, na przeciwko siebie jak honorowi wrogowie. Teraz to on i Ok Taecyeon, tacy bliscy w interesach, a tak paradoksalnie odlegli w całym życiu prywatnym. 

\- Panie Kim, wszystko w porządku? Chciałby się pan zatrzymać?

\- Nie - odparł spokojnie i odchrząknął. - Wszystko w porządku. Jedźmy na spotkanie.

Większość spraw dotyczących scalenia firm była już za nimi. Hyundai wchłonął firmę Taecyeona, biorąc do siebie zakład w Seulu i tym samym robiąc z niego współwłaściciela. Kolejnym etapem pozostawało otwarcie następnych zakładów i zatrudnienie pracowników oraz rozdzielność majątkowa. 

Kolejne spotkanie sprawiło, że Minjun na chwilę odżył; kolory wróciły na jego twarz i głos stał się pewniejszy. Kiedy musiał się na czymś skupić, czuł się o wiele lepiej.

\- Chyba potrzebuję wolnego, sekretarzu Hwang - przyznał w samochodzie w drodze powrotnej.

\- Weekend poza Seulem? - podsunął. - Czy może miesiąc miodowy?

Minjun jęknął cicho.

\- Nie wspominaj tego przeklętego małżeństwa. Weekend poza miastem mi wystarczy, naprawdę. Chętnie wybiorę się do Chuncheon.

Minjun zdawał sobie sprawę z niedopowiedzianej kwestii. Czy powinien mówić o tym Taecyeonowi? Na pewno nie chciał go brać ze sobą. Informacja, że wybiera się do innego miasta w zupełności mu wystarczy.

\- Jeśli o to małżeństwo chodzi... - Chansung spochmurniał, a Minjun mocniej potarł skronie. Już wiedział, co usłyszy. - Potrzebujemy zgody Taecyeona na przeprowadzenie księgowości.

\- I nie załatwiłeś tego do tej pory? - Chociaż wiedział, że usłyszy coś nieprzyjemnego, nagła złość uderzyła go w twarz. Chansung zdawał się celowo to odwlekać. - Więc zawieź nas do niego. Weźmiemy ten podpis i chcę już wrócić do domu.

Hwang odchrząknął.

\- W porządku, panie Kim. Mam zadzwonić i powiadomić go o przyjeździe?

\- To nie będzie konieczne. - Minjun w złości przetarł twarz. - Jeszcze nie śpi.

W domu Taecyeona był chyba pierwszy raz. Dość duże mieszkanie, raczej apartament, chociaż mniejszy od jego, zdawał się być postawiony na warsztacie. Garaże rozciągały się wzdłuż ulicy, a światło w przeszklonym salonie Taecyeona było zapalone. Minjun w życiu nie pozwoliłby sobie na coś takiego; cenił sobie prywatność, a tutaj widać było wszystko, co robił Taecyeon w mieszkaniu (w tej chwili, całe szczęście, po prostu siedział wygodnie w fotelu).

Z ciężkim sercem zatrzasnął drzwi samochodu i udał się w stronę wejścia, a Chansung cicho podążył za nim. Niecierpliwił się coraz bardziej z każdą sekundą zanim Taecyeon zszedł z samej góry, niemal myśląc, że robi to specjalnie.

Na jego twarzy płynnie przemknęła obojętność, zaskoczenie i szyderczy uśmiech. Minjun sam już nie wiedział, dlaczego żywi taką niechęć do niego - ale gdy widział ten uśmiech miał ochotę rzucić mu dokumentami na stół i odejść, jak zdarzało mu się czasami wychodzić z biura. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł do kogoś takiej nieuzasadnionej złości, a miał w życiu kilku wrogów.

\- Cześć - rzucił radośnie, a Minjun naprawdę chciał mu powiedzieć, żeby darował sobie to przedstawienie. - Gdybym wiedział wcześniej, że przyjedziesz, coś bym przygotował.

\- Potrzebuję twojego podpisu - rzucił wprost. - Mogę wejść?

Taecyeon, nieco zmieszany, wpuścił ich do środka, pocierając kark. Jednak droga do salonu nie była tak daleka, co kazało mu ponownie myśleć, że celowo się ociągał. Przez cały czas miał wrażenie, że ściany się do siebie zbliżają, aż ciężej mu się oddychało. W salonie pozwolił Chansungowi rozłożyć teczkę i podać Taecyeonowi długopis.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał, przelotnie czytając pismo.

\- Upoważnienie do przeprowadzenia księgowości - odparł sekretarz Hwang tonem, który działał na Taecyeona niemal jak jego uśmiech działał na Minjuna.

Niespodziewanie Taecyeon obrzucił Minjuna wzrokiem i skrzyżował ramiona.

\- No co? - zirytował się Kim. - Po prostu to podpisz. To nie jest żaden pakt z diabłem, a mały druczek znam na pamięć. To naprawdę bezpieczne.

\- Pakt z diabłem podpisałem wychodząc za ciebie. Nie zrobię tego za darmo, Minjun - zaczął i wspomniany już zrozumiał, co go tak ucieszyło. - Dostaniesz mój podpis w zamian za... Tydzień posłuszeństwa? - Zabawnie poruszył brwiami.

Minjun musiał powstrzymać się żeby nie otworzyć ust w oburzeniu.

\- I jedna impreza służbowa - dodał w tej chwili zawahania.

\- Ty sobie chyba kpisz, Ok Taec--

\- W porządku. - Chansung wystąpił pół kroku do przodu, wyciągając dłoń przed zdenerwowanego Minjuna. - Proszę to podpisać, panie Ok.

Taecyeon wskazał długopisem na Chansunga, wciąż mierząc wzrokiem Minjuna z mocno przymrużonych, radosnych oczu. Wyrażając swoją aprobatę, podpisał dokument, a Minjunowi zmiękły kolana w bezsilności.

\- To będzie wspaniały tydzień, Minjun. Zostaniesz na herbatkę?

Chansung spakował dokumenty, pochylony, jakby spodziewał się uderzenia od swojego szefa. Gdyby oczy Minjuna mogły rzucać piorunami, spięcie pozbawiłoby elektryczności cały Seul.


	8. Chapter 8

Kiedy Taecyeon usłyszał znajomy ryk silnika na podjeździe, od razu wytarł brudne od smaru ręce, czekając aż Wooyoung przekaże mu wieści - bo na pewno jakieś miał, skoro przyjechał osobiście.

Agresywnie zaparkował pod samym wjazdem do warsztatu, a Taecyeon czule poklepał jego Hondę. Nie żeby zależało mu na tym, jaki samochód ma jego przyjaciel; po prostu znał to auto aż za dobrze, ze względu na swój fach i nie tylko. Czerwony kabriolet wylądował kilka razy w jego warsztacie, Taecyeon pożyczał go żeby dowieźć pijanego właściciela do domu, a nawet zdarzyło mu się w nim spać. Poza tym, to był pierwszy kupiony przez Wooyounga samochód za jego własne pieniądze, kiedy pozostali z przyjaciół dalej nie mieli własnych aut, dlatego każdy z nich dobrze znał ten wóz.

Wooyoung i Nichkhun przywitali go podaniem rąk nie wychodząc na zewnątrz. Cokolwiek chcieli przekazać, nie mogło czekać.

\- W weekend robimy wypad - ogłosił Nichkhun. - My, Victoria, Junho, parę kolegów i koleżanek. Masz ochotę przelecieć się do Tajlandii do mojego klubu?

Taecyeon dopadł jakąś wilgotną szmatę i przetarł dłonie do końca, a następnie zarzucił ją sobie na ramię.

\- Wybaczcie, panowie, ale odpadam - odparł z dumą, na co obaj ściągnęli brwi. - Wybieram się na randkę z Minjunem.

\- Nie wierzę. - Po twarzy Nichkhuna przemknął uśmiech zaskoczenia i niepewności. - Jak udołało ci się przekonać Kim Minjuna do wyjścia z tobą?

Wooyoung wpatrywał się w niego z niemałym podziwem.

Taecyeon opisał, nieco koloryzując, jak poprzedniego dnia zaszantażował go żeby spełniał jego zachcianki przez cały tydzień. W to wliczył jeszcze jedną imprezę służbową, na której już wiedział, że nie będzie mile widziany w gronie podobnym Minjunowi. Z góry założył, że wszyscy będą tacy sami, tylko on był wyjątkowym reprezentantem Hyundaia, niespełniającym żadnych z ich warunków.

\- Gdzie chcesz go zabrać? - wtrącił Wooyoung.

O tym Taecyeon jeszcze nie myślał. Po prostu wiedział, że gdzieś go wyciągnie - choćby siłą - i każe się poznać, tylko jeszcze nie miał żadnego planu.

\- Nie wiem - palnął. - Może powłóczymy się po prostu po mieście. Coś się na pewno znajdzie.

\- Zmarnujesz tylko czas - odparł Jang. - A niewiadomo kiedy następny raz się na to zgodzi. Znam takie miejsce w Kangnam, możecie się zabawić i coś zjeść, a przy tym Pan Idealny nie będzie się czuł przytłoczony. Moja znajoma prowadzi arkadę. Wyślę ci adres.

Taecyeon nie był szczególnie przekonany do siedzenia z Minjunem nad grą planszową, ale jeśli Wooyoung mówił, że jakieś miejsce jest fajne, to znaczy, że jest fajne.

\- Wykorzystaj ten czas jak najlepiej, Taec - poradził Nichkhun. - Pokaż mu się z jak najlepszej strony. Przecież musi docenić w końcu twoje atuty. Sam dziwię się, że zajmuje mu to tak długo, bo nie jesteś typem, którego się nie lubi.

\- Przestań, bo się zarumienię - zażartował, chociaż w myślach musiał zgodzić się z przyjacielem. Miał wachlarz dobrych cech, a to była tylko i wyłącznie wina Minjuna, że wolał go nie używać. Na własne życzenie sprawiał sobie problemy. 

Przecież on, gdyby tylko chciał, też mógłby przestać się starać i odpuścić żeby żyć jak w separacji - ale nie miał zamiaru, bo to nie było coś w stylu Ok Taecyeona. On nie odcinał się od ludzi. Na swojej drodze spotykał różne osoby, przez zrządzenie losu w większości przyjazne dla niego, ale nawet z bardziej konfliktowymi osobnikami dochodził w końcu do porozumienia. Za punkt honoru uznał sobie znaleźć w Minjunie sojusznika, zażegnać kłótnię i dojść z nim do porozumienia.

Po pracy postanowił wprowadzić swój plan w życie. Niewiele myśląc zadzwonił do Minjuna, jednak bardzo zdziwił się gdy ten nie odebrał kilka razy pod rząd. Jeśli nie miał pod ręką telefonu, coś musiało być nie tak. Może po prostu wyłączył go na czas spotkania, chociaż te miewał raczej wcześniej - jak wnioskował z ostatnich tygodni i rutyny Minjuna, którą już poznawał. Po pół godziny sam oddzwonił.

\- Zajęty? - mruknął Taec. Wystarczyło żeby usłyszał oddech Minjuna i już zaczął się uśmiechać. Wykorzystywanie go sprawiało mu przyjemność, bo wiedział, że Minjun tego nie lubi.

\- Yah - zganił go. - Jestem w Chuncheon na odnowie biologicznej. Jak mogłeś zapisać mi się jako "Taeś Mąż"? - rzucił ze złością, a Taecyeon powstrzymał śmiech. Całkiem zapomniał, że tak mu się wpisał. - Masażystka nie wiedziała co mi powiedzieć.

\- To twoja wina, że tego nie zmieniłeś. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Ja pracuję, a ty jeździsz sobie do spa? Nieźle. Tylko wracaj szybko. Mam już plan dla nas.

Ból Minjuna dało się słyszeć przez telefon, a Taecyeon nie ukrywał, że trochę go to bawiło. Zasłużył na to. Chociaż to nie jego wina, że się pobrali, zasłużył na cierpienie za swoją zamkniętą postawę. Taecyeon nigdy nie był zawistny, ale zrozumiał, że małżeństwo rządzi się swoimi prawami.

\- Dostałem zaproszenie na imprezę służbową - wyznał niespodziewanie, a Taecyeon nie wiedział, dlaczego mu się tym chwali. - To znaczy my dostaliśmy.

\- My - powtórzył ostrożnie - to znaczy ja i ty jako pracownicy, czy ty z osobą towarzyszącą?

Minjun ostrożnie dobierał słowa jakby stąpał po cienkim lodzie.

\- W zasadzie oba. Jeśli dalej chcesz ze mną iść... Możemy pójść osobno i udawać, że nie mamy ze sobą nic wspólnego.

Minjun i jego utrudnienia. Taecyeon znał go tylko ponad miesiąc, a już miał dość rozwiązywania problemów inaczej niż pójściem na łatwiznę.

Jednak ta propozycja, która wyszła od niego, była jakimś światełkiem w tunelu i nadzieją na normalne życie. Oczywiście na tyle normalne, na ile tylko to było możliwe w tej sytuacji.

\- W porządku. Zadzwoń do mnie kiedy wrócisz. Wybierzemy się do Kangnam. - Zdecydował się mu uchylić rąbek tajemnicy aby zostawić go w zaciekawieniu.

Minjun mruknął na to z aprobatą, w końcu burząc swój mur niechęci.

W niedzielę popołudniu Taecyeon otrzymał bardzo krótką wiadomość, gdzie dowiedział się, że Minjun wrócił już do stolicy i ma wolny poniedziałek. Jakby uznając to za pozwolenie, Taecyeon kazał mu zjawić się u siebie wieczorem w nieformalnym charakterze (i oczywiście lepszym humorze). Chciał podkreślić, że to randka, a nie spotkanie biznesowe, ale wiedział, że tym sposobem przekreśli sobie wszystko u Minjuna. Zdecydował, że będzie to po prostu towarzyski wypad. 

Długo zastanawiał się jak powinien się przygotować. Jakiś czas minął już od jego ostatniej randki, a i te z czasem stawały się coraz mniej ekscytujące i wymagające. Taecyeon nie angażował się już od dłuższego czasu. Może wynikało to z tego, że faktycznie przystopował po ślubie Nichkhuna, a może po prostu mniejszą uwagę zwracał na swoje dziewczyny, które nie znaczyły dla niego zbyt wiele. Prawdziwie zakochany - nie w samochodzie ani muzyce - był ostatnio kilka lat temu.

Odebrał adres od Wooyounga i sprawdził miejsce, gdzie mieli się udać; recenzje były bardzo dobre, arkada oferowała stoliki gier, możliwość rozgrywek grupowych jak i indywidualnych, zamknięte stoły, automaty, bar z posiłkami i alkoholem, a nawet scenę, gdzie muzyka była grana na żywo. 

Nie było to kasyno, do którego czasem chodził Taecyeon, jakie może bardziej by odpowiadało Minjunowi ze względu na swój finezyjny charakter - gdyby nie fakt, że hazard raczej nie współgrał z mądrymi inwestycjami. Ale arkada też nie była festynem regionalnym, więc jak na pierwsze spotkanie trafił całkiem nieźle.

Gdy już skończył się obijać, przebrał się w ciemne, potargane dżinsy i koszulę z krótkim rękawem, w końcu oferując Minjunowi coś innego. Włosy ponownie postawił na żelu i czekał na telefon. Koło siódmej na podjeździe usłyszał dźwięk silnika, dlatego wyszedł Minjunowi na spotkanie.

\- Wsiadaj. - Powitał go i rzucił mu kluczyki. Taecyeon, zdezorientowany, złapał je w ostatniej chwili.

Minjun bez garnituru, jakimś cudem, nadal był tym samym biznesmenem Minjunem. Chociaż koszulę zamienił na koszulkę polo i pozwolił rudym kosmykom opaść, wciąż emanował od niego nadęty profesjonalizm.

\- Nie prowadzisz? - zdziwił się Taecyeon.

\- Właściwie to twój samochód - wyjaśnił. - Prezent od Hyundaia. Przecież nie wypada, żebyś jeździł jakimś starym gratem.

Taecyeon nie ukrywał, że zatkało go to. Jego "stary grat" (terenowe Mitsubishi, które przeżyło niejeden wypad do Ansan i sporo kompleksów leśnych) stał sobie spokojnie w garażu, nawet jeśli nie pasował do miejskiej zabudowy Seulu - za to wysoki samochód od Minjuna jak najbardziej.

Taecyeon z przyjemnością zajął miejsce kierowcy. Od razu uderzył go zapach sosny i nowej tapicerki. Skórzane fotele były trochę niewygodne na ciepłe dni i czuł jak ramiona już mu się do nich przyklejają, ale to by było tyle z minusów na pierwszy rzut oka. 

\- Automat? - spytał, spoglądając na skrzynię biegów.

\- Ta - mruknął Minjun. - Nie musisz tyle myśleć jeżdżąc. Ma zapłacone ubezpieczenie, jest zatankowany i ma nawet odtwarzacz płyt. I niezłe głośniki.

\- Jeśli masz zamiar włączyć Mozarta, daruj sobie - odparł gorzko. - Okej - dodał po angielsku, włączając silnik. - W drogę.

Na miejsce polecone przez Wooyounga przybyli wpół do ósmej. Droga nie była wcale niekomfortowa, choć może to dlatego, że obaj bardziej skupieni byli na samochodzie niż na sobie nawzajem.

\- Byłeś kiedyś w arkadzie? - zagadnął Taecyeon, chowając kluczyki do kieszeni. - Albo na jakimś wieczorze gier?

\- Mhm* - mruknął twierdząco, po czym krytycznie zmierzył oświetlone schody. - Na studiach często wychodziłem ze znajomymi. Ale nie zawsze kończyło się to dobrze...

Taecyeon z zaskoczeniem ściągnął brwi, nie spodziewając się, że Minjun mógł mieć jakieś przygody na studiach. Ciepło przyjął fakt, że na dodatek zdecydował się tym z nim podzielić. Następnie zamówił dwa piwa z soju (naturalnie) i z jeszcze większą satysfakcją zwrócił się do Minjuna:

\- Więc, wolisz żebym wygrał z tobą w Scrabble czy chcesz sobie przypomnieć jak działają flippery?

Po twarzy Minjuna przemknął cień uśmiechu.


	9. Chapter 9

Taecyeon chciał wiedzieć jak to się stało, że wpół do pierwszej wylądował przy stoliku pokerowym, w stanie nietrzeźwości doradzając Minjunowi jakie karty rzucić i wdychając zapach dymu od przeciwników.

Naprawdę chciał wiedzieć jak to się stało, że nie zwariował.

Pewne wnioski dało się wyciągnąć niemal od razu; kiedy Minjun zaczął przynudzać albo narzekać na swoje przegrane, on musiał brać kolejne drinki żeby to przetrwać. W którymś momencie było mu już obojętne co zrobią i jeśli Kim zdecydował, że pora na prawdziwą grę, wcale go przed tym nie powstrzymywał.

\- Cholera - zaklął w końcu. Ze złością rzucił karty na stół gdy przeciwnik odkrył swoje, wygrywając. - Taec, przegraliśmy twoje pieniądze.

\- Moje pieniądze? - Do Taecyeona nie docierał sens tych słów. Wątki mu umykały, a trzeźwy umysł Minjuna działał mu na nerwy.

W bardziej pochmurnym humorze odeszli od stolika. Godzina sugerowała powrót do domu, ale Minjun nie był tak zmęczony, a Taecyeon tak pijany. Zdecydowali się zająć wolne miejsce żeby ustalić dalszy plan.

\- To gdzie idziemy? - zagadnął Taecyeon, chcąc, żeby Minjun znów wziął inicjatywę. Ten krótko wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi, a na takie przerwy między grą był prosty sposób. - To skoczę po piwo. Też ci wziąć, Minjun?

\- Jest późno - odparł, patrząc na zegarek. - Nie chcę kłopotów z policją. Weź mi tylko colę.

\- Okej. - Taecyeon widocznie upatrzył sobie ten zwrot. Wstał i poklepał się po kieszeniach, ale nie wyczuł nic poza kluczami od samochodu. - Wziąłeś mi portfel?

\- Ostatni raz ty go miałeś. - Minjun ściągnął brwi.

Spojrzeli po sobie w konsternacji, a po chwili ich wzrok automatycznie powędrował w stronę poprzedniego stolika. Mężczyzna, z którym grali, wstał spokojnie widząc ich wzrok.

\- Yah! - krzyknął w jego stronę. Strach przeszedł cieniem w jego oczach, a nietrzeźwy Taecyeon rzucił się w tamtą stronę. Minjun, niemal automatycznie, pobiegł go powstrzymać. - Ten człowiek ukradł mi portfel!

W tłumie ciężko było ruszyć w pogoń, ale zwinny Taecyeon dopadł go w chwilę. Mało brakowałoby, a rozpocząłby bójkę, jednak w popłochu jego portfel upadł na wykładzinę. Minjun stanowczo złapał towarzysza za koszulę.

\- Co robisz? - fuknął, ciągnąc go do tyłu jak niegrzecznego chłopca. - Przestraszył się i ci go rzucił. Nie potrzebujemy kłopotów.

\- Aish, ten gnojek - mruknął, zbierając swoją własność z podłogi. - Przecież Wooyoung mówił, że to dobra miejscówka.

\- Wracamy - zarządził Minjun, ciągnąc Taecyeona za koszulę. Kiedy przestał stawiać opór, musiał grzecznie za nim podążyć, aby nie narazić się na rozciągnięcie materiału.

Kim Minjun wziął inicjatywę.

Chociaż Taecyeon dalej przeżywał, Minjunowi udało się wepchnąć go na siedzenie pasażera. Po kilku westchnieniach wyjął kluczyki.

\- Masz moje klucze od domu? - zagadnął, prostując nogi.

Minjun zganił go wzrokiem.

\- Nie, nie mam - odparł gniewnie.

Taecyeon wyrzucił z siebie kolejną falę przekleństw, jednocześnie agresywnie macając się po kieszeniach. Rzucił portfel na kolana, ale nie miał nic więcej.

\- Jak mogłeś zgubić klucze do mieszkania?

\- Musiały mi wypaść kiedy tamten gościu kradł mi portfel! - rzucił na swoje usprawiedliwienie. 

\- Nieważne. Każę Chansungowi wymienić ci zamki. Dzisiaj możesz spać u mnie.

Taecyeon poczuł jak zalewa go fala ciepła, choć równie dobrze mogło to być wywołane alkoholem. Po tym jak Minjun prawie wyrzucił go z mieszkania, to była bardzo miła odmiana.

\- Ale masz mi nic nie ubrudzić, nie zniszczyć ani nie zepsuć, jasne? - mruknął. Taecyeon uśmiechał się szeroko bez większego powodu, aż tamten z bezsilności pokręcił głową.

System alarmowy i automatyczne światła znów powitały Minjuna, ale tym razem w towarzystwie Taecyeona.

\- Zaraz. - Taecyeon rozejrzał się po salonie, kiedy Minjun szukał pościeli. - W tej części domu jeszcze nie byłem. Biuro masz z drugiej strony. Śpisz na górze?

\- W papierach nie było planu mojego mieszkania? - rzucił Minjun z udawanym zaskoczeniem. Słysząc ten sarkazm, Taecyeon aż złapał się za głowę.

\- Chyba wróciłem ze złym facetem - mruknął, kiedy nakazał mu iść do pokoju gościnnego. Zmierzył wzrokiem wąskie łóżko i zaraz wyszedł z powrotem do salonu. - Minjun~ - jęknął. - Minjun! Jak mam spać na tym małym łóżku? Co jak spadnę w nocy?

Kiedy wrócił, przebrany już w coś luźniejszego, rzucił Taecyeonowi szlafrok. Złapał go w ostatniej chwili, wpatrując się w męża.

\- Trochę ciasno, nie uważasz? - zagadnął.

\- Co mam ci na to poradzić? - odparł, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. - Kiedy spadniesz to zaczniemy się martwić.

Minjun odwrócił się już na pięcie, kiedy dotarło do niego kolejne jęczenie Taecyeona.

\- Dasz mi wody? - zagadnął z nadzieją.

Minjun pożałował już, że nie odwiózł go do swojego domu i nie kazał mu spać w samochodzie albo w warsztacie. 

Noc minęła spokojnie, a rano obudził Taecyeona gwar dochodzący z salonu.

Kiedy wyszedł Minjun z Chansungiem powitali go naglącymi spojrzeniami. Wybełkotał jakieś przywitanie, a następnie zaczął plątać się w poszukiwaniu wody.

\- Wymieniliśmy ci zamki - ogłosił Minjun, rzucając na stół trzy komplety kluczy. - Jeden masz nosić przy sobie, drugi schować, a trzeci - podniósł wspomniany i przypiął go do swojego zestawu - jest dla mnie.

\- Ty masz mieć klucz do mnie, a ja do ciebie nie? - odparł, czując urażenie.

\- Powiedzmy, że to zapłata za załatwienie tej sprawy.

Chociaż złościł się, nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Przecież Minjun odwiózł go do siebie do domu, przenocował i zaopiekował się nim, a wcześniej nawet o niego zadbał. 

\- Dzięki za wszystko - rzucił z głupim uśmiechem. - Za noc i za wieczór. W końcu poczułem się jakbym był w związku małżeńskim - dodał, działając Minjunowi na nerwy. Zaśmiał się wychodząc, a odprawiło go jego gniewne westchnienie.


	10. Chapter 10

Przez jakiś czas Taecyeon nie czuł szczególnej różnicy, poza tym, że Minjun wpuszczał go do siebie do domu i czasami sprawy załatwiał twarzą w twarz, a nie poprzez Chansunga. Pewne było, że Kim zachowywał się jakby nie doszło między nimi do żadnego spotkania; jakby Taecyeon prawie nie zgubił portfela, nie spał w jego domu, a Minjun nie wymienił jego zamków następnego dnia.

Wywoływało to u niego tylko śmiech. Za każdym razem uśmiechał się gdy tylko miał wrażenie, że Minjun ze wstydu zapadnie się pod ziemię na wspomnienie ich wypadu do arkady. Chciał dać mu już spokój, żeby nie przesadzić i nie stracić wszystkiego, co sobie zbudował, ale chęć spędzenia czasu z nim była silniejsza. W końcu tydzień posłuszeństwa trwał nadal.

Kiedy niemal zaspał do pracy we wtorek na własną zmianę, następnego dnia postanowił wykorzystać Minjuna do budzenia siebie. Sam nie wiedział, czy spodziewał się go ze śniadaniem do łóżka, ale gdy w środę rano usłyszał tylko swój dzwonek, trochę się zawiódł. 

\- Nie śpisz? To dobrze - powitał go. - Mogę się już rozłączyć. 

\- Dzień dobry, Minjun - odparł Taecyeon niewzruszony. - Ja też się cieszę, że słyszę twój głos. Nie, jeszcze nic nie jadłem, dlaczego pytasz?

Kim westchnął. Nigdy nie miał humoru na takie rozmowy.

\- Tylko żartuję - dodał lekko zmieszany, kiedy Minjun nie odezwał się więcej. - Jesteś w pracy?

\- Ta - mruknął. - Jadę z sekretarzem Hwangiem i przeglądam listę gości na imprezę służbową. Tą, na którą uparłeś się pójść - podkreślił. - Lepiej żebyś zrobił tam dobre wrażenie i nie przyznawał się, że cokolwiek nas łączy. 

\- A łączy? - wciął mu się w słowo z nadzieją, po prostu nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać. - Minjun...

Minjun ostro zakończył, mówiąc, że są na miejscu. Taecyeon nie protestował, w myślach sobie obiecując, że odwiedzi go wieczorem. 

Tak naprawdę nawet nie był blisko miejsca docelowego.

\- Może powinienem iść do kościoła, jak myślisz, sekretarzu Hwang? - zagadnął lekko, oglądając mijane budynki. - Myślisz, że ingerencja boska może tu pomóc?

\- Panie Kim, tutaj nawet Budda nie pomoże - odrzekł szczerze. - Jeśli mogę dać panu radę, tutaj zadziała tylko kompromis albo separacja, nic innego. Przecież może pan z nim iść na ustępstwa, prawda? Pamiętam jak do tego doszło, że wybieracie się oboje w przyszły piątek... Więc jeśli robi pan coś dla niego, on też powinien ustąpić, czyż nie?

Minjun musiał się zastanowić nad tym. Zignorował fakt, że to głównie była wina Chansunga. Pewnie gdyby poprosił o coś Taecyeona, on postarałby się jak na innych polach, przynajmniej w miarę swoich możliwości. Problem w tym, że Minjun nie myślał jeszcze czego mógłby chcieć od Taecyeona; on nie naciskał ani na spotkania, ani na poznanie się. Resztę mógłby sam sobie kupić czy zorganizować. Co mógł zaoferować mu Taecyeon aby to cierpienie było bardziej znośne?

Nie dało się ukryć, że w swoich działaniach Minjun był uparty i nieugięty i niestety taki sam był w uczuciach. Zrzucał je zawsze na drugi tor, w przeciwieństwie do Taecyeona, co doprowadziło do tego konfliktu charakterów. Ale przecież Minjun też miał swoje dobre strony; obowiązkowy i opanowany, odpowiedzialny i elegancki, a przy tym inteligentny i szarmancki. Minjun był typem człowieka, z którym nie chce się zadzierać żeby nie poznać jego gniewu, bo pod maską obojętności zawsze może kryć się wulkan. Łatwo zawierał nowe znajomości, kontakty biznesowe, lubił rozmawiać z kobietami. To absolutnie nie jego wina, że na jego drodze znalazł się Ok Taecyeon, jak tsunami uderzające w jego silny, stały grunt.

Ale przecież Minjun był nieugięty. 

\- Możemy kupić wino w drodze powrotnej? - zapytał nagle. - Chyba chciałbym porozmawiać z Ok Taecyeonem. Boże... będę tego żałował. 

Chansung ściągnął brwi, ale wyraził zgodę. Minjun mógł brzmieć jakby wariował, jednak coś pchnęło go do tego. Od dawna nie rozmawiał z kimś nieformalnym tonem. Taecyeon nie wydawał się być głupi; nastał chyba odpowiedni czas żeby to sprawdzić. 

Wieczorem, chociaż chciał spotkać Taecyeona tylko osobiście, został zmuszony wysłać Chansunga po dokumenty (pod groźbą zwolnienia jeśli tylko się wygada). Minjun w tym czasie sam wziął samochód aby zrobić małe zakupy, pozwalając tej drobnej czynności wziąć nad sobą kontrolę. W bluzie bez kaptura był incognito w supermarkecie. 

Tymczasem Taecyeon opadł ciężko na fotel, myśląc już o spotkaniu, na które sam się pisał. Wiedział, że to coś, na czym Minjun się dobrze zna, dlatego będzie miał okazję poobserwować go z w pełni rozłożonymi skrzydłami.

Nie potrafił przestać myśleć o tym, że to może być za dużo. Miał prawo iść tam nawet bez zezwolenia Minjuna, ale nie chciał aby ten zamknął się na niego do reszty. Myśląc jak złagodzić atmosferę, jak z nieba spadł mu Nichkhun. 

\- Jak dobrze, że dzwonisz - powitał przyjaciela z ulgą. 

\- Też cieszę się, że cię słyszę - zaśmiał się krótko, wiedząc, że przyjaciel będzie miał jakiś biznes. - Dzwonię żeby spytać jak po waszej randce. Junho mi zgonuje, a Wooyoung założył się ze mną, że Minjun urwał się wcześniej. 

Taecyeon w momencie przypomniał sobie o nocy w klubie, na którą dostał zaproszenie, ale niestety musiał odmówić. Znał swoich przyjaciół - jeśli Junho miał kaca w środę, to na własne życzenie. Wnioskował po tym, że wszyscy nadal są w Tajlandii, a to całkiem ułatwiało jego plan. 

Mruknął przeciągle, przywołując w myślach tamto spotkanie i nagle zdawał się rozumieć Minjuna, dlaczego nie chce tego wspominać. W sprawozdaniu pominął fakt, że wypił kilka piw za dużo, zgubił klucze i prawie portfel, a nawet że spał u Kima. Jakoś nie wydawało mu się to właściwe. Przecież wrócił do domu zaraz po tym jak się obudził, bo mimo, że Minjun się nim zaopiekował, nie czuł się pewnie w jego posiadłości. Bardziej jak intruz w idealnym harmonogramie.

\- Więc Wooyoung wisi ci kasę - skwitował. - Wróciliśmy, bo było późno, a nie dlatego, że Minjun miał dość. A jeśli już o niego chodzi... - Taecyeon odchrząknął, przywołując poważny ton. - Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Nie chcę mu zepsuć zabawy za tydzień. Tak sobie pomyślałem, Khun, może mógłbyś przysłać mi hostessę żeby czuł się lepiej w towarzystwie kobiety?

\- Ok Taecyeon, ty jesteś za dobry dla niego - skomentował z niemal słyszalnym uśmiechem dumy i podziwu. - Tak się starasz. Jasne, że ci kogoś podeślę. Za potrójną dniówkę nawet ja udawałbym twoją żonę. 

Taecyeon wiedział, że miał najlepszych przyjaciół, a on zamieniał się w najlepszego możliwego męża. 

Nie mógł dłużej plotkować z Nichkhunem, bo jakiś hałas dochodzący z dołu niemal postawił go na równe nogi. Pożegnał przyjaciela i ostrożny jak zwykle zszedł na korytarz. Widząc Chansunga z teczką dokumentów, przestraszył go bardziej niż wcześniej sam siebie. 

\- Minjun, cholera, obiecałem wierność małżeńską tobie, a nie twojemu śmiesznemu sekretarzowi - rzucił gorzko. - Czego potrzebujecie?

Sekretarz machnął ręką, w której trzymał klucze do mieszkania Taecyeona. No tak, Minjunowi nie chciało się przyjeżdżać samemu, więc dał mu klucze i kazał wszystko załatwić.

\- Nie mogłem się do pana dodzwonić, więc po prostu wszedłem. 

\- Minjun nie chciał mnie odwiedzić? - Taecyeon skrzyżował ramiona i oparł się o framugę. 

\- Pan Kim jest już po pracy - odparł. - Pojechał na zakupy. 

Coś czego nie robiła jego gosposia brzmiało wyjątkowo podejrzanie. 

Gdy tylko Chansung odjechał, z myślami krążącymi bez celu w różnych kierunkach zdecydował się zatelefonować do Minjuna, jednak ten nie odebrał. Czyżby naprawdę był zajęty chodzeniem między półkami? Zaciekawienie wzrastało, a argument posłuszeństwa (w tym braku awantur) zdawał się być na wagę złota. Niewiele myśląc, Taecyeon zapakował się do sprezentowanego samochodu z jeszcze ciepłą kolacją na udobruchanie i miał nadzieję, że strażnik znów go wpuści albo tył domu będzie przypadkiem otwarty. 

Zadzwonił kilka razy na dzwonku, niecierpliwiąc się, aż klamka ciężko uległa. Po drugiej stronie stał Minjun, chwiejny na nogach i czerwony na twarzy.

\- Pijesz soju? - spytał, wnioskując po unoszącym się zapachu w salonie. - Bez piwa? Bez kurczaka? Beze mnie?

Minjun naprawdę planował kupić wino i zaprosić Taecyeona. Ale los chciał, że wziął butelkę soju, a Taecyeon, jak wezwany głosem sumienia, przybył na miejsce z gorącym jeszcze makaronem ryżowym. Coś zdenerwowało go w tamtym patetycznym miejscu. 

W widocznie złym humorze usiadł i jednym haustem opróżnił szklankę. Butelka stała niemal pusta, Minjun - ustać nie mógł. Nagle zmartwienie i przeczucie Taecyeona wydały się bardzo akuratne. 

\- Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

\- Wiesz kogo spotkałem w markecie? - zaczął jakby miał zaraz opowiedzieć historię, która zmieniła jego życie. - Moją dziewczynę ze szkoły średniej. Gdyby nie ten cholerny system, może zostałaby moją żoną. A co mam w zamian? - Minjun zamaszystym gestem wskazał w stronę Taecyeona. 

Ok poczuł się co najmniej urażony, ale wiedział, że ten nie mówi zbyt logicznie przez alkohol.

\- Nie zmienisz tego, Minjun. W takim świecie żyjemy. Odpuść. 

\- Odpuść? - Po jego twarzy przeszło niedowierzanie, zupełnie jak w urzędzie cywilnym. - Mam odpuścić? Wiesz jaki jest problem, Taecyeon? Nawet nie chcesz się postawić w mojej sytuacji. Nie zależy ci na mnie. Zresztą komu zależy? - prychnął. 

Taecyeon westchnął. Zabrał mu sprzed nosa szklankę i butelkę, porządkując blat. Minjun wodził za nim szalonym wzrokiem. Skumulowana złość w końcu dawała upust, a Taecyeon uważał, że tak będzie lepiej. Jeśli Minjun sobie pokrzyczy, zaraz się zmęczy i w końcu zaśnie. Rano zapomni, że cokolwiek sprawiło mu ból. 

A jednak musiał powstrzymać się żeby przypadkiem nie poradzić mu, aby więcej nie pił, jeśli nie umie.

\- Dobrze wiem, co twoi przyjaciele mówią na mój temat - rzucił. Taecyeon spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem, a Minjun chwycił się tego jakby coś pociągnęło jego przynętę. - Myślisz, że nie wiem? Każdy podobny tobie mówi, że jestem sztywniaczkiem z kupą kasy. Tylko to się liczy, prawda? A kiedykolwiek zastanawiałeś się jakie książki czytam czy jakich perfum używam?

Monolog schodził na zły tor. Minjun nie gadał tak zupełnie od rzeczy, a przynajmniej na tyle, aby trafić do Taecyeona. 

\- Wiesz, ty też nigdy nie wykazałeś się jakimś szczególnym zainteresowaniem mną.

\- Ty masz przyjaciół, Taecyeon. Nie interesują się tobą?

Z jakiegoś powodu zabrzmiało to smutniej niż powinno dla kogoś, kto nie miał ze sobą wiele wspólnego. To już nie było gniewne i nie przypominało żadnej wymiany ani "licytacji kto ma gorzej".

\- Tamta dziewczyna... Znaczy coś dla ciebie?

\- Czy to ważne? - Minjun rozejrzał się gniewnie po salonie, mrucząc do siebie. - Gdzie moje soju? Nieważne. Nieważne! Wyjdź, Taecyeon. Nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć. Nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z tym przeklętym małżeństwem. 

Minjun krzyczał, ale nadal nie robił się senny. A Taecyeon w momencie zrozumiał dlaczego tak bardzo zależało mu na małżeństwie. Jego przyjaciele nigdy nie pozwolilby mu pić samotnie. Chciał kogoś, kto także zadbałby o niego.

Nie umiał pić, ale chyba nie robił tego pierwszy raz.


	11. Chapter 11

Minjun obudził się w środku nocy z ciężkim westchnieniem.

Pamiętał, niestety, wszystko. Chciał naprawdę porozmawiać spokojnie z Taecyeonem, zrobić w końcu ten krok, przed którym strzegł się od dwóch miesięcy. Żałował, że zrobił awanturę, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. W sklepie spożywczym coś wytrąciło go z równowagi. 

Niezgrabnie wstał po szklankę wody i zerknął na zdjęcia na ścianach. Jego rówieśnicy mieli porozwieszane zdjęcia żony i dzieci, a on musiał zadowolić się wspomnieniami ze studiów i szkoły średniej; matura, wyjazd z kuzynem, jego była dziewczyna - tak samo piękna wtedy, jak i dzisiaj w sklepie.

Cofnął się kilka godzin wstecz. Błądził między półkami, a Yeeun podeszła do niego, wołając go zdrobniale. Wstrzymał oddech. Nie widział jej dłużej niż zajmował się firmą. Momentalnie wspomnienia zalały go jak nerwowy rumieniec. Nie był już dyrektorem, poważnym, bogatym, dobrze ustawionym. Wtedy był Kim Minjunem, chłopakiem z przeciętnymi ocenami i bogatymi rodzicami. Na całym świecie miał tylko kuzyna i dziewczynę, i kilku kolegów, którym w życiu na pewno nie udało się tak jak jemu.

Jeśli kiedykolwiek kogoś kochał, to była to Yeeun. Z tą dziewczyną przeszedł wiele złego. Miał wobec niej naprawdę poważne plany. Młody, z świetlną przyszłością, błagał rodziców aby pozwolili mu za nią wyjść. Obiecał, że zrobi wszystko żeby spełnić to marzenie. Problem w tym, że rodzice Yeeun należeli do klasy robotniczej. On chodził do drogiego prywatnego liceum, jednego z lepszych w stolicy, ona do przeciętnego kobiecego liceum na obrzeżach Seulu. Połączyli ich wspólni znajomi i okazało się to strzałem w dziesiątkę. Tylko, że po szkole Minjun miał iść na luksusowe studia, a ona zaczęła grać w zespole.

Błagał rodziców. Błagał ją. Yeeun nie była głupia, ale statusu majątkowego nie mogła zmienić. Nie było szans na małżeństwo, bo jej rodzina nie miała nic do zaoferowania. Chwilę umawiali się jeszcze na studiach, ale później ich drogi się rozeszły. 

Po studiach pojawiła się propozycja małżeństwa z panną Kwon. Minjun okazał się bezpłodny, jego mężem został Ok Teacyeon, a dwa miesiące później pijany Minjun kazał mu wyjść z jego mieszkania - jakby to wszystko była jego wina.

Nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że po tylu latach nadal nie była dla niego obojętna. Gdyby nie miała już męża i zaprosiłaby go na randkę, wiedział to - rzuciłby pracę aby przyjść. Obowiązki męczyły go. W szkole średniej uciekał od nich, a na studiach obiecał sobie, że dla pracy zabije w sobie uczucia. Minęło sporo czasu, a on miał wrażenie, że pęka w szwach. Firma straciła na znaczeniu, a on bardzo chciał znów poczuć obok siebie swoją kobietę. 

To nie Taecyeona wina, że Minjun przeżywał kryzys emocjonalny. Gdyby mógł odłożyć to na bok, chętnie żyłby z nim w zgodzie. Tylko że nic nie mogło zastąpić mu Yeeun; ani pieniądze, ani spokój, ani pozycja.

Nie chciał nawet miłości. Wzajemny szacunek i obecność w zupełności by mu wystarczyły. Te rzeczy nawet Taecyeon by mu dał gdyby żyli w zgodzie, ale choćby obaj się starali, relacja dwóch mężczyzn zawsze będzie inna od związku damsko-męskiego.

Z wyrazem beznadziei wrócił do łóżka. Nienawidził tego pustego mieszkania. Mało brakowało, a może w desperacji wybrałby jeden ze sposobów Taecyeona; propozycja poznania przypadkowej kobiety w klubie po alkoholu nie brzmiała źle. Może w końcu poczułby się lepiej.

A jednak jedna noc nie mogła zmienić jego życia. 

Minjun starał się wyrzucić z pamięci zarówno spotkanie Yeeun, jak i kłótnię z Taecyeonem. Nie chciał przepraszać za coś, co zrobił pijany i zrozpaczony. Udawał, że wszystko między nimi jest tak jak było; chłodna ściana obojętności i niezrozumiałe dążenia Taecyeona do porozumienia. Nawet nie dziwił mu się, że tak się narzucał. To była jego odskocznia i sprawiała mu radość. Minjun pił wino do posiłku, a Taecyeon denerwował go swoją obecnością. Różne sposoby, ale o podobnych efektach.

Na kilka dni przed przyjęciem służbowym znów odwiedził Taecyeona z Chansungiem. Maska obojętności zdawała się przylgnąć do jego twarzy na stałe. Czekał cierpliwie aż ten wyczołga się spod samochodu, a sam wpatrywał się w poruszane letnim wiatrem liście drzew po drugiej stronie podjazdu. Minjun często zatracał się w takich chwilach i uciekał myślami, po to aby tempo życia przypadkiem go nie przytłoczyło. 

Z natury naprawdę był spokojny, dlatego nie rozumiał jak mógł wtedy tak wybuchnąć. Najważniejsze, że Taecyeon nic nie podejrzewał. 

\- Jak praca? - zagadnął radośnie, przecierając czoło. Minjun spojrzał na niego, zostawiając drzewa same sobie. 

\- W porządku - odparł krótko, z dystansem. - Niedługo otwieramy nowe zakłady, Chansung znalazł już dobre miejsce. Wolisz nadal pracować fizycznie?

\- Lubię to robić, Minjun - skwitował. - Tak zaczynałem, nie chcę na stałe przenosić się do biura. Lubię przyjść tutaj na kilka godzin i zająć czymś ręce. To dobrze na mnie działa. 

Kim skinął głową, rozglądając się po warsztacie. Widać było, że z małego zakładu rozrósł się, a po dofinansowaniu był to dopiero początek. Jeśli Taecyeon chciał pracować, Minjun nie zamierzał odbierać mu tego. Ponownie spojrzał na niego, przy okazji poruszając inny ważny temat. 

\- Pamiętaj o spotkaniu w piątek. Domyślam się, że masz w czym iść. Nie przesadzaj zbytnio, idziesz tam tylko reprezentować firmę. I nie zapominaj, że się nie znamy. Nie chcę kłopotów wśród znajomych.

\- Będą tylko inne szychy z Hyundaia? - zapytał. - Kierownicy, konsultanci, czy ktoś jeszcze?

\- Ich bliscy - uzupełnił. - Co oznacza mieszanie się interesów. Nie wszyscy małżonkowie prowadzą wspólny biznes. Najczęściej tak właśnie wywiązują się sojusze pracownicze. 

\- Czaję - rzucił krótko, kiwając głową. W końcu na jego ustach pojawił się nieoczywisty uśmiech. - A ty nadal wolałbyś iść z jakąś kobietą niż ze mną? 

\- Co to w ogóle za pytanie - oburzył się Minjun. - Oczywiście, że wolałbym. W czasie moich zaręczyn z Kwon Sohyun to z nią chodziłem na takie imprezy. Pewnie kilka osób się zdziwi, że jestem sam. Nie wszyscy słyszeli o zerwaniu zaręczyn, a co dopiero moim... ślubie. 

\- To nie będzie podejrzane, że wziąłem się tam znikąd? - Taecyeon ściągnął brwi.

\- Pracownicy cały czas się zmieniają - wyjaśnił. - Gwarantuję ci, że nikt nie zwróci na ciebie uwagi.

W ustach Minjuna komplementy i obelgi brzmiały niebezpiecznie podobnie, a Taecyeon nie chciał zranić swoich uczuć, więc nie zastanawiał się długo.


	12. Chapter 12

Taecyeon czuł się wciąż nieswojo, pędząc nowym samochodem aby odebrać hostessę Nichkhuna z lotniska w Incheonie.

Starał się odrzucać wspomnienia kłótni w mieszkaniu Minjuna. Wbrew pozorom brał do siebie wiele rzeczy i wiedział, że to przeklęta wada. Tego również zazdrościł Kimowi. On nie przejmował się swoją własną samotnością, radził sobie jak mógł, był silny. Taecyeon nie potrafił pozbyć się uczucia niepokoju.

Zamiast tego spróbował skupić się na prostym zadaniu. Dziewczyna, która miała udawać fałszywą narzeczoną, albo po prostu plątać się przy nich i rozładowywać atmosferę, była jedną z najbardziej zaufanych pracownic Nichkhuna. Taecyeon i tak był w szoku, że zgodziła się przyjechać z Tajlandii na jedną imprezę i nawet na niej się szczególnie nie starać - w końcu wybierała się tam w charakterze gościa, chociaż wciąż była w pracy.

Na lotnisku Taecyeon ustawił się z wydrukowaną kartką z nazwiskiem Wang Fei Fei w trzech językach. Doskonale wiedział, że hostessy w klubie Nichkhuna były różnej narodowości - ale gdyby on sam potrafił powiedzieć po tajsku więcej niż kilka słów, nie chciałby pracować w klubie. A z drugiej strony, nie dało się tam narzekać na niską pensję. Może jednak Fei Fei dokonała dobrego wyboru.

Niewysoka dziewczyna w za dużej bluzie podeszła do niego, a Taecyeon musiał zamrugać i zaczekać, aż skinie mu głową i w zniecierpliwieniu chrząknie.

\- Jesteś hostessą Nichkhuna? - palnął. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego spodziewał się, że chociaż do wieczora brakowało kilka godzin, ona będzie już gotowa do wyjścia.

\- A ty przyjacielem mojego szefa - odparła. Taecyeon, starając się naprawić swoje potknięcie, wziął od niej małą walizkę i zaczął iść w stronę auta. - Dawno nie było mnie w Korei. Zgodziłam się od razu na ten wyjazd.

\- Pracowałaś kiedyś tutaj? - zagadnął. Zmianę tematu przywitał z ulgą, a Fei Fei okazała się być całkiem rozmowna.

\- Tak, dla kilku agencji, na kilkudziesięciu imprezach. Właściwie zjeździłam część Azji zanim na stałe zatrudniłam się w Bangkoku.

Fei Fei brzmiała na zadowoloną ze swojego wyboru. Taecyeon od razu przywołał w myślach klub Nichkhuna, "Gentleman's Game". Ekskluzywne miejsce głównie dla bogatych przyjezdnych, na dodatek w stolicy Tajlandii, nie mogło zbankrutować. Nigdy wcześniej nie patrzył na ten klub przez pryzmat pracy; dla niego to było po prostu źródło dobrych wspomnień. Chociaż kiedyś faktycznie dorabiał sobie w klubach, choćby u Junho, Bangkok był dla niego miejscem dobrej zabawy, doświadczenia i wspomnień.

W pierwszej kolejności wrócili do mieszkania Taecyeona gdzie oboje mogli się przebrać. Gospodarz udostępnił jej łazienkę, a sam zadzwonił do Minjuna kiedy go zabierze. Brzmiał na tak samo sfrustrowanego życiem jak zawsze, co było dobrym znakiem. Przekazał mu tylko, że ma dla niego niespodziankę i cierpliwie czekał.

Minjun wszedł do mieszkania bez zapowiedzi, jak zaczął to robić, jakby klucze dawały mu do tego prawo. Gdy dostrzegł znużonego Taecyeona oraz przeczesującą palcami włosy Fei Fei, cofnął się pół kroku.

\- Taecyeon - zaczął ostrożnie. - Mówiłeś, że chcesz iść ze mną na tą imprezę. Nawet udając, że mnie nie znasz.

Ok ożywił się i zerwał się na równe nogi aby przedstawić hostessę. Minjun skinął jej głową na powitanie, nadal trzymając się na odległość. Z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w Fei Fei, jednocześnie starając się to robić tak, jakby wcale tego nie robił. 

\- Jesteś zazdrosny? - zagadnął z udawaną nadzieją. - Spokojnie. Dzisiaj twój szczęśliwy dzień. Wynająłem Fei Fei abyś nie musiał się do mnie przyznawać. Nie cieszysz się?

Minjun nie wyglądał na zadowolonego - ale z drugiej strony rzadko kiedy wyglądał, więc Taecyeon odpuścił. Zajął miejsce na tylnej kanapie w samochodzie, pozwalając Minjunowi poczuć się swobodniej.

\- Taecyeon. - Zaczął ostro, odwracając się do niego. - Jak myślisz, jak zareagują ludzie, którzy mnie znają, gdy po zerwanych zaręczynach przyjdę tam z obcą kobietą?

\- Na pewno lepiej niż gdy przyjdziesz tam z mężem, którego się wstydzisz - odgryzł się. 

\- Wy jesteście małżeństwem? - wcięła się Fei Fei.

Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią w konsternacji. Taecyeon zapomniał o tym wspomnieć, a Nichkhun nie raczył naszkicować sytuacji. 

\- Kolejna rzecz, o której Taecyeon nie powiedział - rzekł, z wyższością patrząc to na niego, to na Fei. - Skoro to twój pomysł, powiedz jak zamierzasz to rozwiązać. 

Taecyeon naprawdę miał dobre intencje. 

\- To wcale nie jest takie skomplikowane. Jeśli ktoś zapyta, powiesz, że Fei Fei jest twoją przyszłą wspólniczką i zmienisz temat.

Z głową pełną obaw Minjun przekręcił kluczyk. Sytuacja obrała trochę nieoczekiwany obieg.

Taecyeon nie wykazywał szczególnego zainteresowania Minjunem, po prostu zgubił się w tłumie, rozmawiając z przypadkowymi ludźmi. Minjun nie potrafił zatem zrozumieć, dlaczego tak naciskał na to spotkanie, ale skoro on znalazłby się tutaj tak czy inaczej, zajął się swoim interesem. Fei Fei dzielnie towarzyszyła mu, udając prawdziwą narzeczoną.

Wedle oczekiwań Taecyeona, przez długi czas nikt nie pytał o to, kim jest Fei. Minjun prowadził rozmowę jak zawsze i szybko zauważył, że hostessa podchwyciła temat. Włączona do rozmowy, zgrabnie omijała niebezpieczne kwestie, przy tym zachowując taką samą swobodę jak Minjun. W końcu, gdy zostali sami, dotarło to do niego i był pod wrażeniem. Nie spodziewał się, że to wypali.

\- Powinnaś być aktorką, a nie hostessą - wyznał. 

\- Komplementujesz mnie, bo tak myślisz, czy to taki nawyk? - zagadnęła. Minjun zamrugał kilka razy, a gdy Fei Fei zaśmiała się krótko, zrozumiał, że droczy się z nim. Przejrzała go. Wśród tylu wspólników czy kontaktów służbowych Minjuna mało kto widział, że komplementy to tak naprawdę jego forma manipulacji i upłynnienia rozmowy. Uwypuklając pozytywne cechy rozmówcy, czasami na siłę, ten czuł, że Minjun jest osobą wartą współpracy. A Fei Fei była na to zupełnie odporna. 

\- Teraz widzę, że nasze branże nie różnią się wiele od siebie - zauważył. - Zaczynałem jako konsultant. Żeby sprzedać samochód musiałem umieć rozmawiać z klientem, a że byłem w tym dobry, w końcu zostałem dyrektorem. Ty żeby zdobyć klienta musisz działać tak samo.

\- Różnica jest taka, że ja nie chcę władzy - odparła, po czym rozejrzała się po zajętych rozmowami innych gościach. - Może wyjdziemy się przewietrzyć?

Minjun skinął głową, ale gdy chciał poprowadzić Fei na zewnątrz, ona wskazała na windę. Orientując się, że ma na myśli dach, podążył za nią. 

Na samej górze było wietrznie, ale wciąż ciepło. Oprócz nich stało tam rozemocjonowanych trzech mężczyzn, którzy na ich widok ściszyli głosy. Fei oparła się tyłem o barierkę i zlustrowała profil Minjuna. 

\- Nie czujesz się zmęczony po dłuższej rozmowie? To wymaga sporego skupienia. 

\- Po latach jestem przyzwyczajony. To już nie sprawia problemu. A ty? Jak impreza służbowa? - posłał jej porozumiewawczy uśmiech, jednak bez zbędnego spoufalania się. 

\- Kiedy szef poprosił mnie żebym przyjechała do Seulu towarzyszyć jego przyjacielowi, myślałam, że po prostu głupio mu iść bez dziewczyny. Nie spodziewałam się, że będę udawać narzeczoną mężczyzny w związku z drugim mężczyzną. Jak do tego doszło?

Minjun zaopatrzył się w panoramę miasta. Wieczór był przyjemny, atmosfera lepsza niż w tłumie, a Fei wydawała się szczerze zaciekawiona. Nie brała jego problemów do siebie. Minjun chętnie zdecydował się zrzucić ciężar ze swych barków jeśli nadarzyła się ku temu okazja.

Opowiedział jej skrótowo jak zostali postawieni przed faktem dokonanym przez swoich rodziców. Starał się wszystko opisywać obiektywnie, chłodno i bez emocji. Fei Fei słuchała go, włączając się do rozmowy w odpowiednim momencie, komentując, wyrażając swoją opinię. Na chwilę zapomnieli, że są na imprezie służbowej. Minjun poczuł jak ciepło wstępuje mu na policzki. 

Nagle zaczął wiać cieplejszy wiatr, Fei zaczęła śmiać się szczerze i swobodnie, a nie krótko i jakby do samej siebie, a on wkroczył w sferę emocjonalną nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

\- A tak prywatnie, to co sądzisz o Taecyeonie? - wypaliła. Nie było to bezwstydne, ale na pewno porzuciła formalny ton. Minjun nie dbał o to, jeśli tylko miało to poprawić komfort rozmowy.

\- Czasami ciężko mi się z nim dogadać - wyznał. - Myślimy zupełnie inaczej. Kiedy mam na myśli coś konkretnego, on mówi o czymś zupełnie innym i na odwrót. Jesteśmy z dwóch różnych światów. 

\- My też jesteśmy, a rozmawiasz ze mną swobodnie - dostrzegła. - Sama rozmawiałam z Taecyeonem kiedy przyjechał po mnie na lotnisko. To miłe, że nie zamówił mi taksówki. Takie drobne rzeczy dużo mówią o człowieku. - Fei zreflektowała się, widząc, że odchodzi od tematu. - Myślę, że powinieneś tego spróbować z nim. Czuć między wami przepaść. Z nim też przyjemnie się prowadziło rozmowę, ale to coś innego niż z tobą.

\- Komplementujesz mnie szczerze, czy ze względu na pracę? - zapytał lekko. Fei Fei posłała mu uśmiech sugerujący, że nadąża za nią. Zapunktował. 

\- Nie pasujesz do tego towarzystwa na dole - ciągnęła. - Nie masz nikogo bliskiego?

\- Kiedyś miałem - odparł i mimochodem pochylił głowę. Już nie spoglądał na panoramę miasta ani twarz Fei, tylko na chodnik przed budynkiem. - Praca zmienia człowieka, ludzie dorastają. Kontakty się urywają. 

Fei Fei pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Miała jeszcze w dłoniach pustą szklankę, którą w zamyśleniu obracała. 

Minjun musiał odetchnąć. Yeeun, jego Yeeun, też była z innego świata, a jednak pokochał ją. Przecież pasowała do tego, kim był wtedy. Teraz, jako inna osoba, dostrzegł, że dobrze rozmawia mu się z Fei, jakby rozumiała też to, czego nie mówił. Przecież kilka lat temu nawet nie spojrzałby na taką kobietę. Uświadomiła mu, jak bardzo się zmienił. I czy tego właśnie chciał?

Jakby czytając mu w myślach, Fei Fei odłożyła na chwilę szklankę, szukając czegoś w torebce przewieszonej przez ramię. Po chwili wyjęła z niej karteczkę, na której zapisała numer telefonu i podała go Minjunowi. Spojrzał na nią w konsternacji, a ona podsunęła dłoń bliżej. 

\- Zapisz go sobie. Nie pasujesz do tych ludzi. Kiedy będziesz chciał porozmawiać z kimś o czymkolwiek, zadzwoń do mnie.

Fei odwróciła się przodem do barierki, krzyżując wzrok z Minjunem. On ściągnął brwi i jakby wracając na ziemię podziękował. Wcisnął karteczkę głęboko do kieszeni żeby przypadkiem nie wypadła. Nie straci takiej szansy.

Odchrząknął, pierwszy raz czując zdenerwowanie na końcu języka. 

\- Gdzie mam cię zawieźć później?

\- Samolot do Bangkoku mam jutro wieczorem. Wynajmę sobie jakiś hotel na noc.

\- Nie masz noclegu? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. - Będzie późno, nie wiem czy coś znajdziesz. Mam wolny pokój u siebie... Jeśli oczywiście to nie będzie problem...

Fei Fei znów zaśmiała się serdecznie. Minjunowi podobała się ta reakcja. Podziękowała mu ze skinieniem głowy.

W tym samym czasie Taecyeon nie wiedział dlaczego Minjun nie odbiera jego telefonów. 

Obaj stracili rachubę czasu, zwłaszcza gdy na zewnątrz zapadł zmrok. Na początku Ok błądził między ludźmi i właściwie spotkał sporo przyjemnych osób, z którymi czasu nie chciał liczyć. Kiedy jednak zerknął na zegarek i zobaczył, że coraz więcej osób szuka wymówek aby wyjść, sam poczuł taką potrzebę. 

\- Gdzie on jest? - mruknął sam do siebie. Zajął miejsce przy stole, ale chwilowo siedział tylko ze szklanką soju, na dodatek do połowy pustą, a nie miał mu kto nalać kolejki. - Odkąd zniknął mi z oczu w ogóle go nie widać. Czy on cokolwiek jadł? Jezu... I jeszcze ciągnie za sobą Fei...

Gdy telefon zaczął mu wibrować na stole, niemal rozlał soju. Odebrał i od razu zaczął się gorączkowo rozglądać dookoła. 

\- Minjun? Gdzie jesteś? - rzucił zmartwiony.

\- Czekam na Fei, nie denerwuj się - odparł. Taecyeonowi nie podobał się jego beztroski ton. - Kiedy będziesz chciał możesz jechać do domu, dam ci kluczyki i nie czekaj na mnie. Ja zamówię taksówkę. Dużo piłeś?

\- Nie, ale-- - Taecyeon sam nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Minjun zaskoczył go tym planem. 

Zanim się zorientował, coś przerwało. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego tak nagle postanowił zostać, ale jeśli wolał zamówić taksówkę, nie pytał o nic. Spotkał go tylko po to żeby oddać kluczyki i nie odpowiadał szczegółowo na pytania, uważając, że wszystko jest w porządku i że zostanie dłużej. 

Ostatecznie Taecyeon wrócił do domu sam, kiedy Minjunowi wcale się nie spieszyło.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja byłam trochę w szoku gdy dowiedziałam się, że w Korei można prowadzić do 0,52 promila we krwi.


	13. Chapter 13

Rolę odwróciły się kiedy Minjun nie odbierał telefonów Taecyeona.

Wrócił do domu przed północą i niemal od razu poszedł spać. Od rana chciał zwrócić uwagę Minjuna, bo przecież miał jego samochód - a on hostessę jego przyjaciela. 

Nie dało się ukryć, że nie podobało mu się to. Jakikolwiek nie był jego powód żeby wrócić z Fei Fei do mieszkania, mógł chociaż dać znać. Jej rzeczy czekały u Taecyeona, a on nie dawał znaku życia. Taecyeon był zdenerwowany, ale nie myślał nawet dzwonić do Nichkhuna. Uznał, że już lepszym pomysłem będzie jechać do Minjuna osobiście, jednak coś go powstrzymywało. 

Minjun był dorosłym facetem. Mógł wrócić z kobietą do swojego mieszkania jeśli tylko chciał, nawet jeśli nie było to w jego stylu. Lub raczej mógłby, gdyby nie związek małżeński. Taecyeon wiedział, że Minjun nie traktuje tego poważnie. Ale czy nie szanowałby go na tyle, aby spędzić noc z hostessą pomimo tego, że to był pomysł Taecyeona?

Koło południa ciekawość wzięła nad nim górę. Zabrał rzeczy Fei Fei i pojechał do mieszkania Minjuna, ponownie parkując z tyłu domu. Zadzwonił, ale Minjun nie wpuścił go do środka - zamiast niego zrobiła to Fei Fei, ubrana w jakąś jego dużą koszulkę i ze spiętymi niedbale włosami. Taecyeon nie wiedział jak się odezwać, a ona obojętnie wpuściła go do środka. 

Serce zaczęło mu szybciej walić. 

\- Minjun bierze prysznic - wyjaśniła krzyżując ramiona na piersi. - Nie denerwuj się. Twój facet cię nie zdradził. - Fei powstrzymała śmiech na jego przerażenie. Taecyeon wiedział już, dlaczego tak denerwuje Minjuna gdy ktoś mówi o ich małżeństwie w ten sposób.

\- Kiedy wróciliście?

\- Po drugiej, tak myślę. Było sporo jego znajomych i chcieli się z nami napić. Nikt nie pytał nawet kim jestem, wszyscy byli zajęci czym innym. Minjun spał w pokoju gościnnym, a ja w jego sypialni. Nie masz się o co bać. 

Taecyeon poczuł jak irytacja staje mu w gardle, ściskając je boleśnie. Kiedy jego nocował, kazał mu spać na tym ciasnym materacu, a Fei Fei odstąpił własne łóżko. Gdzie tutaj była sprawiedliwość?

W odpowiedzi zjawił się gospodarz, z mokrymi włosami i ręcznikiem zarzuconym na kark. Wcale nie zdziwiła go obecność Taecyeona. 

\- Przywiozłeś śniadanie? - zapytał z nadzieją. 

Taecyeona uderzyła złość. Jeszcze nie tak jakby dostał w twarz, ale co najmniej jakby oberwał mocno w ramię. 

\- Możemy porozmawiać? - spytał, siląc się na spokojny ton.

Minjun spojrzał na Fei, a ona skinęła głową i udała się na górę. Obojętnie zaczął wycierać mokrą szyję. 

\- Dlaczego mi nic nie powiedziałeś?

\- A co miałem ci powiedzieć? - Kim czuł się niewinny. - Nie jestem nastolatkiem żeby dawać ci znać, że chcę się zabawić. Ja nie zabraniam ci chodzić do klubów jak dawniej. Nie powinniśmy sobie wchodzić w drogę. 

\- Zabrałeś Fei i nawet mi nie powiedziałeś. - Taecyeon złapał się pod boki, nabierając bardziej ofensywnej pozycji. Uważał, że ma prawo złościć się na niego. - A gdyby coś się stało? Jestem za nią odpowiedzialny. Ja, nie ty. 

\- Co mogło stać się dwójce dorosłych ludzi, którzy wrócili z imprezy taksówką do domu? - spytał słusznie. Przez chwilę obserwował Taecyeona jakby mógł wyczytać o co mu chodzi, a później oparł dłonie o kant blatu i posłał mu porozumiewawczy uśmiech. - Wiem o co ci chodzi. Jesteś zazdrosny. 

Taecyeon aż cofnął się o pół kroku w zdumieniu. 

\- Jaki? - powtórzył z trudem.

\- Jesteś zazdrosny, bo ja dobrze bawiłem się z Fei, a ty byłeś sam - wyjaśnił.

Taecyeon poczuł jak zamurowanie zamienia się ponownie w złość, ale i dziwną ulgę gdy sprecyzował o co mu chodzi. Nie miał o co być zazdrosny. Wyjście z Fei Fei było jego własnym pomysłem i wiedział czego się spodziewać. To co innego stanowiło problem.

\- Więc uważasz, że wszystko jest w porządku? Wziąłeś obcą kobietę do domu na noc, pozwoliłeś jej spać w swojej sypialni, w swoich ubraniach...

\- A co innego miałem zrobić, Taecyeon? - W głosie Minjuna pojawiła się irytacja. Nie chciał się z niczego tłumaczyć, więc drążący temat Taecyeon zaczynał go denerwować. - Kazać Fei plątać się w nocy po stolicy? Zrobiłbyś to samo. Nie mam racji?

Taecyeon nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Oczywiście, że zrobiłby to samo, dlatego Minjun miał rację. Nawet nie wiedział o co był tak zły, poza faktem, że martwił się o ich obojga. Nie mógł zwyczajnie uwierzyć, że kiedy on wrócił do domu, oni bawili się dalej. Nie chciał być hipokrytą - po prostu miał dziwne wrażenie, że pierwszy raz powinni zabawić się sami. W końcu byli małżeństwem, nawet jeśli bez miłości, jeśli chcieli rozrywki, powinni przynajmniej siebie o tym powiadomić.

\- Odwiozę Fei wieczorem - ustalił Minjun. Taecyeon nie chciał się z nim dłużej kłócić, bo wiedział, że to nic nie zmieni. - Ty możesz w tym czasie jechać z Chansungiem do nowego warsztatu albo zorganizować ogłoszenia. Jest trochę pracy.

\- Po prostu myślę, że skoro jesteśmy małżeństwem, nie powinniśmy się umawiać z kimś innym - wyjaśnił już spokojniej. - Albo chociaż nie za swoimi plecami.

Minjun spojrzał na niego pod kątem, próbując złapać jego tok myślenia.

\- To ty stwierdziłeś, że dobrym pomysłem będzie żebym szedł z Fei - przypomniał. - Nie powinieneś mieć do mnie pretensji, że zrobiłem to, co wyszło od ciebie.

Jak na to nie spojrzeć, Kim miał rację.

Taecyeon dłużej nie przeszkadzał. Minjun uznał, że lepiej będzie jeśli do Incheonu wyjadą wcześniej żeby coś zjeść po drodze. Obskurna restauracja i tak wydawała mu się miejscem idealnym, bo przywodziła na myśl stare wspomnienia. Widocznie Fei musiała pomyśleć podobnie, zajmując miejsce gdzieś pod oknem na przeciwko Minjuna.

\- Gdzie nauczyłaś się tak dobrze mówić po koreańsku? - zagadnął z niemałym podziwem. Do tej pory nie wiedział co zmusiło ją do zwiedzenia takiej części kontynentu.

\- Pracowałam tutaj przez kilka lat - odparła, wertując kartę. - Później wróciłam do Chin na jakiś czas i tam poznałam żonę mojego szefa. Wystąpiłam w kilku reklamach dla niej, a później poleciła mnie mężowi i od tego czasu pracuję w Bangkoku.

\- Mówisz po tajsku? - spytał, już nie ukrywając podziwu. Fei Fei skwitowała to swoim serdecznym śmiechem. Nie wiedziała dlaczego wywołało to u niego taką ekscytację.

\- Po angielsku - poprawiła go. W tej chwili kelnerka podeszła aby zebrać zamówienia, a Fei, mrugając porozumiewawczo do Minjuna, złożyła je w tym języku.

Minjun odchrząknął oszołomiony i siląc się na firmowy ton spróbował zrobić to samo. W firmie raczej posługiwał się koreańskim, rzadziej japońskim. Czasami zdarzali mu się kontrahenci zza oceanu i wtedy wcale nie chciał brać tłumacza, dlatego posługiwał się angielskim biznesowym. Mimo wszystko, Fei spojrzała na niego z uznaniem.

\- Czego jeszcze się o tobie dowiem? - spytała bardziej samą siebie, zerkając na niego w porozumieniu.

Minjun z przyjemnością przyjął tą zmianę, nawet jeśli miał niewielkie trudności z mówieniem. Było to ważne z jednego względu; po angielsku porzucili wszystkie honoryfikaty, wszystkie bariery i szufladkowanie. Rozmawiali swobodnie, nie musząc sobie nawzajem ani nikomu innemu tłumaczyć kim są. Nie musieli się określać. Rozmowa płynęła swoim torem.

Minjun musiał dostrzec jeszcze jedną rzecz; specjalnie brnął w obcy język, robiąc to dla Fei, a nie dla siebie. Wczorajszego wieczoru ona robiła wszystko co w swojej mocy żeby go nie urazić ostrym językiem, dlatego teraz postanowił się odwdzięczyć. Szybko zrozumiał, że tak jest prościej. Na chwilę odchodząc od znanego mu świata mógł wkroczyć w inny, bardziej nieznany i zgubić się w nim. Mógł skupić się tylko na Fei Fei. Jej ta zmiana również przypadła do gustu.

Atmosfera pozostała przejrzysta aż do samego lotniska, po posiłku i niekrótkiej pozostałej drodze. Ludzie, którzy ich mijali, jeśli wyrażali jakąkolwiek reakcję, były to jakieś krótkie uśmiechy do nich i siebie nawzajem. Rozmawiając cały czas po angielsku musieli wyglądać niczym para zza granicy i raczej nie przeszkadzało to żadnemu z nich.

Przed odprawą Fei złapała Minjuna za rękę.

\- Dziękuję za wszystko - odparła na jego zaskoczenie. - Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, zadzwoń do mnie.

Minjun wydukał jakieś pożegnanie, a Fei posłała mu promienny uśmiech. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał jak stanęła na palcach aby samym oddechem musnąć jego policzek. Pomachała mu, a on miał wrażenie, że stał tak jak zamurowany przez wieczność.


	14. Chapter 14

Taecyeon miał nieco mieszane uczucia po tym, co zrobił.

Nie wiedział jeszcze jak podziękuje Nichkhunowi, ale będzie musiał to zrobić, bo to przecież nie jego wina, że Minjun zrobił wszystko na odwrót. Nie spodziewał się, że tak bardzo spodoba mu się pomysł wynajętej narzeczonej, ale na przyszłość wiedział aby tego nie proponować. Od tej pory miał trzymać Kima krótko.

Prawdę mówiąc nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego tak go to trafiło. Kiedy Minjun zarzucił mu, że jest zazdrosny, zupełnie stracił wątek. Jeszcze wtedy nie zrozumiał o co mu chodziło, a już ze wszystkich sił próbował zaprzeczyć. 

Automatycznie uznał, że jeśli są połączeni prawem, obowiązuje ich jakaś lojalność. Nie musiał tego tłumaczyć Minjunowi, to było oczywiste. Minęło stosunkowo mało czasu, więc nie zastanawiał się jeszcze co zrobią w momencie, w którym wpadnie im ktoś w oko. Miliardy ludzi na całym świecie miały kochanki i kochanków i nikt szczególnie nie chciał tego ukryć. Tak działał ten system, to oczywiste, że zmuszeni do zupełnie niepasującej osoby małżonkowie będą szukać odskoczni.

Taecyeon uważał jednak, że pewnie nie zabroniliby sobie spotykać się z kimś innym skoro łączy ich tylko praca. Nie podobało mu się tylko, że Minjun aż tak się pośpieszył. Widział, że Fei spogląda na jego męża wcale nie pod kątem pracy, ale starał się to odrzucać - to był jeden wieczór, nie mógł rzucać takich osądów. Już nawet nie chodziło mu o ten konkretny przypadek. Pozwoliłby Minjunowi spotykać się z jakąś kobietą, ale pod warunkiem, że najpierw zgodziłby się poznać jego - a przecież, tak jak powiedział, jemu też na tym zależało.

Minęło kilka dni, w czasie których humor Minjuna naprawdę się poprawił. Taecyeon nie mógł zrobić nic innego jak cieszyć się tym. Postanowił skupić się na pracy, bo poza swoimi obowiązkami wisiała nad nimi perspektywa otwarcia nowych zakładów, co spoczywało na ich barkach. Minjun zdecydował wszystko robić stopniowo, dlatego zaczęli od jednego nowego warsztatu - tym razem po drugiej stronie Seulu, jakiś czas drogi od ich mieszkań. 

Wydawało się, że to jedyne co ich w tej chwili łączy, a na to Taecyeon nie mógł pozwolić.

\- Robisz coś w weekend? - zagadnął. Nie wybierał sobie idealnej chwili, po prostu jeśli taka sama nastała, zdecydował się ją wykorzystać. Jechali sami, bez Chansunga, po domknięciu wszelkich spraw związanych z wynajęciem lokalu. Prace miały zacząć się w najbliższych dniach, tak jak przywiezienie materiałów z magazynu i zatrudnienie pracowników. Przez kilka następnych dni mogli odpocząć.

\- Nie planuję nic. Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Chodź ze mną do klubu - zaproponował od razu. Minjun oderwał wzrok od drogi żeby upewnić się, że Taecyeon mówi na poważnie. Ok przewrócił oczami. - Robię dla ciebie wszystko. Jestem tak posłuszny jak to tylko możliwe. Nawet cię nie denerwowałem od dawna - zauważył. 

\- To jest jakiś prezent z twojej strony? - mruknął Minjun.

Taecyeon udawał, że tego nie usłyszał.

\- Spędzasz ze mną za mało czasu, a wcale nie jest między nami źle. Chcę żebyś poznał moich przyjaciół.

Dla Minjuna zabrzmiało to poważnie. Nie spodziewał się, że moment, w którym będzie chciał go przedstawić nastąpi tak szybko, choć tak naprawdę Taecyeon chciał zrobić to niemal od razu, uznając, że to ociepli ich stosunki. Nie uważał żeby cokolwiek mogło pójść źle. W najgorszym wypadku zamówi mu taksówkę żeby wrócił wcześniej, a sam zostanie z przyjaciółmi jakby nic się nie stało. Nad najlepszym przypadkiem nie chciał się zastanawiać żeby nie narobić sobie zbędnej nadziei.

\- Gdzie chciałbyś jechać na miesiąc miodowy?

To z kolei sprawiło, że Taecyeon nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy.

\- Chcesz zabrać mnie na miesiąc miodowy? - powtórzył z niedowierzaniem i nieskrywaną ekscytacją.

\- Nie sprawiaj, że się rozmyślę - zganił go. - Nic ci jeszcze nie obiecuję, po prostu się zastanawiam. Zaraz skończy się lato, więc pomyślałem, że na jesień moglibyśmy zrobić sobie urlop. Jakieś propozycje?

Taecyeon potarł szyję w zamyśleniu. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym; wcześniej kiedy planował gdzieś jechać, była to najczęściej Tajlandia. 

Jeśli Minjun proponował tak prywatny wyjazd jak ich miesiąc miodowy, nie mógł wybrać pierwszego lepszego miejsca. Tajlandia, choć tak bliska jego sercu, w tym przypadku odpadała. Musiał zaproponować coś bliższego Minjunowi, a najlepiej coś, co było im obu obce.

Koreę odrzucił niemal natychmiast. Chociaż on zwiedził tylko część swojego kraju, Minjun często jeździł w celach służbowych i znał swoje państwo o wiele lepiej od Taecyeona. Wybiegł myślami dalej, ale żaden z pobliskich krajów nie wydawał mu się ani odpowiedni, ani wystarczający.

\- Może Europa? - rzucił w końcu propozycję. Minjun rozejrzał się przed siebie jakby miał przed sobą zawieszone w powietrzu inne opcje.

\- Dobry pomysł, nigdy nie byłem w Europie - odparł. - Francja, Włochy, Austria...?

\- Co powiesz na Hiszpanię? - Taecyeon sam nie wiedział czemu akurat ten kraj przyszedł mu na myśl. Wiedział po prostu, że Hiszpania cieszy się dużą popularnością i że nie pożałują.

Minjun zacmokał jak znawca oceniający jakieś dzieło.

\- Nie brzmi głupio - uznał. Myślami wybiegł już gdzie indziej. - Jest jeszcze jeden problem, który nie wiem czy uda się nam przeskoczyć. Co robimy na Chuseok?

Zimny dreszcz przebiegł Taecyeonowi po kręgosłupie. Pamiętał doskonale, że ktoś poruszył tą kwestię w dzień ich ślubu - jak mieliby się pokazać na tle całej rodziny? Tradycyjność była kolejną z cech rządzących tym chaotycznym systemem, ale coraz więcej osób odchodziło od tego. Jeśli ktoś pozwolił na małżeństwo dwóch mężczyzn, nikogo nie powinno zaskoczyć jeśli zdecydują się zignorować zasady i tradycje i święta spędzić w swoim własnym gronie.

\- Nie strasz mnie teraz w ten sposób - fuknął Taecyeon. - Rodzina jest bardziej skomplikowanym systemem niż zarządzanie firmą. Tym razem odpuśćmy albo pojedźmy do swoich rodziców jak co roku. Chociaż ja nie wiem czy chcę patrzeć na swoich po tym, w co mnie wplątali.


	15. Chapter 15

Taecyeon umówił się z przyjaciółmi na ósmą. Wooyoung i Junho wrócili z Bangkoku już jakiś czas temu, a Nichkhun słysząc o imprezie z Minjunem zdecydował przylecieć do Seulu aby nie przegapić takiej okazji. Całe szczęście, nie wspominał nic o Fei Fei, bo Taecyeon starał się o tym incydencie z nią związanym zapomnieć.

Wiedział, że to będzie wyjątkowa noc, ale nie mógł rozróżnić zdenerwowania od ekscytacji, bo oba powodowały identyczny ucisk w klatce. Mimo wszystko starał się być dobrej myśli. 

Tym razem nie traktował tego jak randkę (jak bardzo Minjun nienawidził tego słowa), ale też mógł zachowywać się swobodnie, nie jak na imprezie zorganizowanej przez przedstawicieli Hyundaia. Z zapachem drogich perfum wsiadł do samochodu, gotów spotkać się już z Minjunem. 

\- Spóźniłeś się - powitał go na miejscu. 

Zamknął za sobą drzwi pasażera, do środka wpuszczając podmuch świeżego powietrza. Taecyeon przelotnie zerknął na Kima tylko aby ocenić jego znów postawioną, rudą grzywkę z ciemnym odrostem i imitujące skórę spodnie. Sam nie wiedział co skłoniło go do tego wyboru, ale podobał mu się efekt. Całość dopełniała wiązana koszula i kurtka. A więc Kim Minjun znał się na modzie. 

Spojrzał na zegarek, tym razem nie samym kątem oka.

\- Niebycie przed czasem to przecież nie spóźnienie - rzucił na swoją obronę. Nie było nawet wpół do ósmej, więc nie rozumiał jego oburzenia. 

Minjun wzruszył ramionami, a Taecyeon przewrócił oczami i zaśmiał się krótko. Naprawdę przyzwyczaił się do jego nawyków, nawet jeśli wciąż były irytujące. 

Jego przyjaciele nie zdążyli widocznie dostrzec, że zmienił samochód, dlatego w drodze zastanawiał się jak zareagują na ich przybycie. Mimo to nie zadzwonił do Wooyounga, mając nadzieję, że żaden z nich nie zapomni o umówionej godzinie ani nie zaczną zbyt wcześnie. 

Prawdę mówiąc, nie przewidział, że sytuacja będzie chciała wymknąć mu się spod kontroli. W przejściu uśmiechnął się tylko, ciągnąc za sobą Minjuna aby weszli do środka. Minjun chciał już przejść na główną salę, dlatego Taecyeon pociągnął go stanowczo na piętro. To tam musieli czekać na nich zniecierpliwieni przyjaciele. 

\- Nie wiem, czy byłeś wcześniej w takim miejscu - zaczął Taecyeon aby wyjaśnić mu parę zasad. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Minjun prychnął. 

\- Myślisz, że nigdy nie wychodzę z roli biznesmena? - mruknął. 

Taecyeon posłał mu szczerze zaskoczone spojrzenie, a Minjun w odpowiedzi poruszył znacząco brwiami. Zupełnie wybity Ok stracił wątek i nie kontynuował. W pokoju, który zwykli zajmować jego przyjaciele, czekali Wooyoung i Junho.

Jang Wooyoung poderwał się na równe nogi, jakby obecność Minjuna była dla niego czymś niepożądanym. Zaraz zreflektował się, nerwowo gładząc kark, aż w końcu porywając kolejnego drinka od hostessy. Minjun również ujął szklankę. Taecyeon i Junho, z racji swoich stanowisk, musieli pozostać trzeźwi. 

\- Nie miałem wcześniej okazji przedstawić wam Minjuna. - Taecyeon wyszczerzył się do kolegów, popychając lekko wspomnianego. O mało nie rozlewając whisky postanowił usiąść. 

\- Wooyoung to mój przyjaciel z dzieciństwa - wyjaśnił, posyłając mu poważne spojrzenie. Wooyoung odpowiedział mu tym samym, z tą różnicą, że nie było poważne. - A Junho to właściciel klubu i nasze koło ratunkowe.

Junho zmierzył Minjuna krytycznym wzrokiem, co przez sekundę niemal zapowiadało starcie tytanów, ale w końcu sam rozluźnił się. Do kompletnego spotkania brakowało tylko jednej osoby.

\- A właściwie gdzie jest Nichkhun? - Pytające spojrzenie Taecyeona potoczyło się po twarzach obecnych aby ostatecznie skierować się na następne drzwi. Junho posłał mu porozumiewawczy uśmiech. 

\- Jak to gdzie? Korzysta póki może i poszedł sobie pooglądać kiedy nie ma żony. - Kąśliwa uwaga mogłaby zaboleć czyjeś ego, gdyby tylko któryś z nich się tym przejmował. 

Taecyeon pokręcił głową w zaskoczeniu, że sam się nie domyślił. Postanowił zostawić swojego małżonka pod opieką tej dwójki, a sam przeszedł do innego pokoju na seans. Wszedł do środka równo z hostessą, dołączając do Nichkhuna. Przyjaciel powitał go zapraszającym gestem.

Skąpo ubrana tancerka nawet na chwilę nie wyszła z roli kiedy Taecyeon dosiadł się obok. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego nagle poczuł dziwny niesmak, jakby miał iskrę na języku. 

\- Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie. 

\- Taecyeon, proszę cię - rzucił przeciągle Tajlandczyk nim nie sięgnął po drinka. - Wooyoung sprowadza sobie dziwki przez Junho, a masz żal do mnie, że przyszedłem po to, po co się przychodzi do klubu? - pokręcił głową, wbijając spojrzenie ponownie w tancerkę, jednak wydawało się, że wcale jej nie widzi. 

Do Taecyeona dotarło, że nie przychodził na pokazy od podpisania dokumentów z Minjunem, a może nawet dłużej, więc dziwnie poczuł się robiąc to z chłopakiem za ścianą. Miał do tego prawo gdy Minjun założył, że nic ich nie łączy, a oprócz tego powinien był nawet to zrobić by odegrać się za noc z Fei Fei. A jednak motyw dwóch żonatych (w pewnym sensie) mężczyzn w klubie ze striptizem powodował u niego mieszane uczucia. Może za bardzo przywoływał na myśl jakieś odległe wspomnienia, a może zwyczajnie przypominał o smutnej rzeczywistości, w jakiej żyli. Ludzie, którzy zawierali związki małżeńskie ze względu na interesy musieli na coś przelać swoją gorycz.

Minęło sporo czasu zanim Taecyeon postanowił zainteresować się pozostałymi. Prawdopodobnie gdyby Nickhunowi alkohol nie uderzył do głowy kiedy zaczął niemal instynktownie ślinić się na widok nagich ramion tancerki, wcale nie wyszedłby z pokoju. Spędzili tam wcześniej dłuższą chwilę, dyskutując na temat najnowszych spraw. Według Junho przecież w takiej atmosferze najlepiej prowadziło się rozmowy biznesowe i każdy z nich tak przyzwyczaił się do tego, że sceneria klubu stała się zupełnie komfortowa. 

Kiedy już wyciągnął Nichkhuna, to on zaczął naciskać na zawitanie do sąsiedniego pokoju, gdzie zabrali Minjuna. W o wiele bardziej dusznym pomieszczeniu opadł na kanapę obok Kima. Zerknął na niego przelotnie, bo nie musiał się mu długo przyglądać. Jego oddech pachniał whisky, a staranny strój przypominał na myśl dopiero co wyjęty z szafy. 

\- Wyglądasz na zadowolonego - stwierdził. 

Wooyoung złapał Minjuna za ramię, przewieszając się przez niego aby zbliżyć twarz do Taecyeona. 

\- Pierwszy raz z mężem w klubie, a żaden z was nie tańczy - rzucił posępnie. Taecyeon parsknął śmiechem. 

\- Bo ja nie tańczę na trzeźwo - przypomniał. 

Nie mógł pomyśleć nawet, że zadziała to tak wyzywająco na resztę obecnych. Junho, trzeźwy sprawca całej sytuacji, chciał teraz schować się za zasłonę albo zapaść się pod ziemię, byle tylko Taecyeon nie widział jego śmiechu - bo tak skwitował to, czego nie dało się uniknąć. Nichkhun jeszcze nie rozumiał co się dzieje, natomiast Wooyoung zaczął naciskać aby któryś z nich w końcu coś zrobił. Za ich kanapą w kształcie litery C wciąż obecni byli ludzie, nie zwracając na nich uwagi, bo na myśl im nie przyszło, że ta pijana grupa znajomych to bliscy koledzy właściciela. 

\- Zagrajmy w coś - zaproponował nagle błagalnym tonem Wooyoung. - Junho nie pije, ale Taecyeonowi chyba nic nie stanie się jeśli wróci do domu taksówką albo będziemy siedzieć tutaj dopóki nie wytrzeźwieje. 

Nie żeby kłótnia z Wooyoungiem miała jakikolwiek sens, Taecyeon z góry odpuścił. Pozwolił nalać sobie whisky i siedząc na przeciwko zadowolonego z siebie Wooyounga czekał aż przedstawi zasady dzisiejszej rozgrywki. 

\- Wiecie co najbardziej zbliża ludzi? - zagadnął, kierując te słowa celowo do Taecyeona. - Gry wymagające szczerości i odwagi.

\- Czyli dzisiaj nie gramy w rozbieranego pokera, co? - wtrącił się Junho z ledwo słyszalnym śladem zawodu w głosie. - To zbliża jeszcze bardziej. 

\- W porządku. - Taecyeon oparł się wygodniej na sofie. - To ja wyzywam Wooyounga żeby przydał się na coś i poszedł po butelkę whisky. 

Wooyoung zamrugał, nie potrafiąc zrozumieć jak Taecyeon zdołał go tak zaskoczyć. Natychmiast potrząsnął głową, uznawszy, że skoro on zaproponował ten pomysł, powinien zaczynać. Za każdym razem kiedy wychodził z podobną inicjatywą, drogi rozchodziły im się w połowie wieczoru, a zbieranie wszystkich do kupy zajmowało zbyt dużo czasu.

I tym razem zgonujący Wooyoung pozostał na miejscu, Junho sam się ewakuował, a Nichkhun okupował stół DJa. 

Natomiast Minjun był podejrzanie cichy dopóki muzyka nie rozbudziła w nim nagłej odwagi.

\- Zatańcz ze mną, Taecyeon - wypalił. Ok spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną niedowierzania i rozbawienia. Zachwiał się na nogach, ale gdy już złapał równowagę, wyciągnął do niego rękę. 

\- Jesteś pijany - przypomniał mu. Ze zdziwieniem przyjął fakt, że sam trzymał się tak dobrze, choć lekkość myśli nie wzięła się też znikąd. 

\- I co z tego? - Minjun podniósł swoją szklankę i w gotowości wyzerował zawartość. Dawno zrzucił gdzieś kurtkę, a teraz rozpiął kolejny guzik w dusznym pomieszczeniu.

Wooyoung poruszył się gwałtownie jakby przypominając sobie o sytuacji. Kiedy Minjun wskoczył bez zawahania na stół, był pierwszym, który zachęcał go do czegoś więcej. Taecyeon oglądał tą scenę z chłodnym zainteresowaniem, wiedząc, że nie wziął odpowiedzialności za to, co Minjun wymyśli. Nickhun wymusił wolniejszą piosenkę z mocnym bitem. 

\- Ostatni raz nazwałeś mnie poważnym bizesmenem - ostrzegł. Taecyeon zaśmiał się na to, oglądając przedstawienie z dziwną satysfakcją. Minęła chwila, a Minjun i tak przestał zwracać na niego uwagę, skupiając się na gwizdach Wooyounga i swoim własnym poczuciu rozluźnienia. A ruchy, jak na przyczepionego do biura, miał swobodne i całkiem skoordynowane.

Taecyeon poczuł wibracje w kieszeni i odebrał, nie odrywając wzroku od chłopaka.

\- Jest obok ciebie Minjun? - Taecyeon rozpoznał zaaferowany głos Chansunga.

\- Jest obecny duchem - stwierdził, patrząc z rezerwą na tańczącego na stole Minjuna. - A co?

Sekretarz Hwang wspomniał coś o jakiejś pilnej sprawie, a Taecyeon obiecał mu, że jako współrządzący niedługo się tam zjawi. Z przykrością musiał przerwać przyjaciołom zabawę po jednej lub dwóch piosenkach. 

\- Wracasz ze mną czy mam cię tu zostawić? - spytał. Złapał Minjuna za rękę, jednak ten spojrzał na niego jak na obcego człowieka. Kołysał się wciąż do rytmu, podnosząc zgrabne ramiona i nawet nie wyglądając na tak pijanego, gdyby tylko nie był sobą. - Yah, złaź. 

Kim postanowił zrobić najbardziej nieoczekiwaną rzecz i wyrwał swój nadgarstek, nachylając się tak aby tylko on mógł go usłyszeć:

\- Zmuś mnie. 

Taecyeonowi nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy. Chociaż Minjun uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, nie spodziewał się, że Taecyeon pociągnie go za ramię z siłą pijanego człowieka z trzeźwym umysłem. Przerzucił sobie Minjuna przez ramię jakby nic nie ważył. 

\- Wystarczy ci klubowania. Porozmawiamy w samochodzie.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Yah, Ok Taecyeon! Postaw mnie w tej chwili albo--

\- Albo co? - Taecyeon pomógł mu usiąść na miejscu pasażera i spojrzał mu w oczy w odległości kilku centymetrów. Strach przechodzący cieniem po jego twarzy od razu go uspokoił. - Posłuchaj, jesteś pijany, a ja już nigdy nie zapomnę widoku twojego chudego tyłka na stole w klubie mojego przyjaciela. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się z tym czujesz, bo ze wstydu nie wyjdziemy nigdzie na długo.

\- Nie wyglądałeś na zawstydzonego wcześniej - mruknął rezolutnie. Taecyeon odetchnął oburzony i zapiął mu pas. Zatrzasnął drzwi, a po chwili usiadł za kierownicą. - Podobało ci się.

\- Podobało? - Taecyeon nie wiedział nawet jak odpowiedzieć na pijane pomysły Minjuna. To było jak rozmowa ze ścianą, bo i tak nic nie rozumiał. - Minjun, gapiłem się na ciebie, bo byłem w szoku co w ciebie wystąpiło! Od tej strony cię nie znałem... I to dosłownie. Może masz zgrabne nogi, ale nie zapominaj, że nie jesteś kobietą żeby mi się podobać.

Trudno powiedzieć, czy Minjun poczuł się urażony tą uwagą, a może zwyczajnie trzymał się swojego zdania. Taecyeon popełnił ten błąd i włączył radio aby nie musieć rozmawiać z pijanym chłopakiem, jednak jemu szampański humor nie przestawał dopisywać gdy zaczął nucić jakąś popularną piosenkę pod nosem. To zmusiło ich do powrotu w głuchej ciszy. 

Najpierw Taecyeon kazał Minjunowi iść do sypialni i zaczekać na siebie kiedy załatwi wszystko z Chansungiem, bo był jedynym, który był w stanie to zrobić. Przeszedł do drugiej części mieszkania, gdzie w biurze czekał już sekretarz Hwang. 

\- Jak możesz nie spać o tej godzinie? - powitał go. Chansung zmierzył go spojrzeniem znad dokumentów. 

\- Chodzi o kontrakt z prezesem - wyjaśnił, chociaż Taecyeon jeszcze nie zapytał. - Powiedział, że to bardzo pilne i przeprasza za późną godzinę. Mamy historię z tą firmą, to zaufany klient, dlatego postanowiłem pana powiadomić, panie Ok.

Taecyeon parsknął pod nosem, wyrażając zgodę na wszystko, co Chansung sobie wymyślił. Średnio obchodziło go, że jakiś prezes na gwałt potrzebuje samochodów, zwłaszcza jeśli do czynienia miał z wciąż pijanym Minjunem. Gdy już zakończył formalności, wrócił do niego do sypialni. 

Zastał go w nienaturalnej pozycji leżącego na zasłanym łóżku, wciąż w ubraniach. Westchnął cicho, budząc go niezbyt mocnym uderzeniem w plecy. 

\- Chociaż się przebierz - polecił gdy Minjun wymruczał coś do poduszki. - Bądź mężczyzną.

Przemawianie do niego na nic się zdało, więc świecąc wszystkie lampy w sypialni otworzył jego szafę. Minjun pomrukiem wyraził swoje niezadowolenie z rażących świateł, a później podniósł się równie niechętnie na łokciach gdy Taecyeon rzucił mu luźne ubrania.

\- I będziesz tak stał i czekał jak moja matka? - wyharczał, próbując rozpiąć koszulę. Taecyeon zaśmiał się na ten widok. Bardzo żałował, że nie może tego uwiecznić, chociaż naoczni świadkowie i tak nie pozwolą mu zapomnieć o tej nocy. Gdy odwrócił się na pięcie żeby wyjść, dobiegł go nagły protest Minjuna. - Tylko się droczę. Zostań ze mną. Kto weźmie mnie rano na śniadanie?

Minjun, nawet nietrzeźwy, myślał tylko o sobie i potrafił zrobić wszystko aby żyło mu się łatwiej. Taecyeon szanował to, więc nie miał zamiaru mu krzyżować planów. Też dbał o swój komfort, a Minjun go zwyczajnie rozbrajał swoim zachowaniem. Po alkoholu chociaż był szczery i powiedział czego chce. 

\- Tylko, że nie pościeliłem w pokoju na dole, bo nie spodziewałem się kogoś tutaj...

Taecyeonowi musiały zabłysnąć oczy gdy dostrzegł tą okazję. On także potrafił zadbać o swoją wygodę, a gdy wspominał ciasny materac kiedy sam był pijany, wolał nie wracać tam ponownie. Może jemu nie przeszkadzała ciasnota, jednak Taecyeon wolał mieć miejsce do oddychania i rozprostowania nóg. 

\- Przykro mi. Wychodzi więc, że muszę spać obok jeśli chcesz żebym został. 

Absolutny brak reakcji ze strony Minjuna trochę go zasmucił, bo liczył na jakieś kąśliwe komentarze i dyskusję, a on zwyczajnie odwrócił się do niego plecami i schował twarz w pościeli. 

Tak spokojnej nocy jeszcze nie przeżył, jednak aby ukrócić ten piękny sen, z samego rana Taecyeon został wyrwany przez ciągły dźwięk dzwonka.

\- Cholera - charknął przez suche gardło. Był zmęczony, ale wcale nie przez wczorajszy wieczór, po prostu nagła pobudka nikomu nie służyła. Przetarł oczy, a następnie potrząsnął ramieniem Minjuna. - Ktoś miał przyjść rano? Chansung albo sprzątaczka...?

\- Idź otwórz - mruknął, nawet nie otworzywszy oczu. Taecyeon chyba przestawał doceniać troskę o samego siebie, bo Minjun zanadto go wykorzystywał. Ściągnął z niego kołdrę, oglądając chwilę jak wściekłość każe mu się podnieść. Uciekając przed jego złym humorem, postanowił otworzyć zanim nieproszony gość spali dzwonek.

Wciąż zaspany otworzył, mierząc faceta w garniturze krytycznym spojrzeniem. Kiedy dotarło do niego, że stoi w drzwiach Minjuna, ubrany w jego pożyczony dres i nawet nie wie co odpowiedzieć, zupełnie przestał myśleć. 

Mężczyzna, w podobnym wieku do Taecyeona i ze stojącą u stóp walizką ściągnął okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Żaden z nich nic nie rozumiał. Mierzyli się chwilę wzrokiem, Taecyeon skonsternowany, gość z lekka rezolutnie. Włożył okulary do kieszeni i zerknął Taecyeonowi przez ramię.

\- Gdzie jest Minjun? - zagadnął. - Przecież mówiłem, że potrzebuję czegoś z firmy.

Taecyeon zupełnie nie wiedział jak zadać kolejne pytanie, bo kiedy Chansung mówił o jakimś prezesie, w głowie raczej miał kogoś, kto nie będzie chciał się udać prywatnie do domu Minjuna.

\- Minjun jest, jak to powiedzieć... Wczorajszy.

Nieznajomy zaśmiał się na to stwierdzenie i wszedł do środka, kiedy zbyt zaskoczony Taecyeon przepuścił go w drzwiach. Swoją walizkę zostawił na korytarzu i udał się od razu do kuchni, jakby znał mieszkanie Minjuna na pamięć. Taecyeon zupełnie przestał kontaktować, dlatego ucieszył go widok gospodarza na szczycie schodów.

\- Możecie rozmawiać ciszej? - rzucił błagalnie. Gdy dostrzegł znajomego prezesa, podniósł głowę, jednak nadal przecierał dłonią skroń. - Hyung, co tutaj robisz tak bez zapowiedzi?

\- Bez zapowiedzi? Dzwoniłem do twojego sekretarza cały wieczór i w końcu oddzwonił w nocy. Do ciebie też dzwoniłem. Potrzebuję czegoś do firmy i chciałem cię przy okazji odwiedzić. Długo się nie widzieliśmy.

Taecyeon zajął miejsce przy wyspie, spoglądając na obu mężczyzn jakby oglądał mecz tenisowy. Minjun wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i widząc nieodebrane połączenia, zablokował go z cichym westchnieniem.

\- Nie mogłem odebrać, bo byłem zajęty. To jest mój kuzyn, Jung Jihoon - przedstawił prezesa, który z każdą minutą przestawał go przypominać. - A Ok Taecyeon to mój--

\- Małżonek - wciął mu się w słowo. Kontakty rodzinne dużo wyjaśniały, przynajmniej nagłe pojawienie się Jihoona niemal bez zapowiedzi, dlatego Taecyeon odzyskał już umiejętność rozmowy.

Jihoon wydawał się w tej chwili najbardziej zaskoczony z całej trójki, ale zaraz przebiegły uśmiech rozjaśnił jego oblicze. 

\- Pamiętam Kwon Sohyun, chodziliście razem do pracy i na spotkania, byliście zaręczeni jakiś rok...

\- Szesnaście miesięcy - poprawił go Minjun. Jihoon nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi.

\- ...ale nie miałem pojęcia, że po zerwaniu wyjdziesz za mąż. Nie myślałem, że chcesz w ten sposób skończyć.

\- Bo nie chce. - Kiedy do Taecyeona dotarło, że dla Minjuna obecna sytuacja równa się z morderczym kacem i dwoma osobami gotowymi dokuczać mu na każdym kroku, dziwne ciepło pojawiło się w jego klatce piersiowej. Jihoon, choć starszy, może ukrywał jakieś pokłady opiekuńczości, ale na pierwszy plan rzucała się jego chęć dogryzienia kuzynowi. - Wypiera się mnie na każdym kroku, ale wczoraj poszedł ze mną do klubu. Dlatego nie odbierał telefonów i teraz ledwo żyje.

\- Możemy nie rozmawiać o tym w taki sposób? - mruknął, rzucając posępne spojrzenia jakby rozdawał ulotki. - Nie będę nikomu nic tłumaczył bez śniadania.

\- Świetnie. - Jihoon poklepał się po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu portfela. - Chętnie poznam bliżej Ok Taecyeona. 

Minjun był w fatalnej sytuacji, z czego doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę. Kiedy Jihoon udał się rozpakować walizkę, a Taecyeon zniknął aby się przebrać, sięgnął po kolejną butelkę wody. Czekał go trudny czas i dużo wyjaśnień.


	17. Chapter 17

Minjun z bólem przyjął do wiadomości fakt, że towarzyszą mu dwie tak lubiące irytować go osoby. Do tego głowa mu pękała i czuł dziwny ból w kolanach i mięśniach. Nie chciał pamiętać poprzedniego wieczoru. Niestety kiedy wstał aby tylko złożyć zamówienie, Taecyeon i Jihoon zdążyli w tej krótkiej chwili zawrzeć sojusz.

Minjuna wcale to nie dziwiło. Jego kuzyn był idealnym kandydatem na przyjaciela jego wkurzającego męża, jakby los robił sobie z niego żarty.

\- Jihoon powiedział, że akceptuje mnie w rodzinie - wypalił, szczerząc się jakby miało to być coś pozytywnego. - A tyle się tego bałeś. Szkoda, że ty mnie nie akceptujesz.

\- Jak długo zostajesz? - Skierował to pytanie do Jihoona, który był już zupełnie odprężony. Zignorował Taecyeona, który oburzył się na to bezsłownie, ale również czekał na odpowiedź.

\- Myślę, że do świąt - rzucił. W oczach Minjuna zagościł strach. - Wiem, że w tym roku nie jedziesz do rodziców, dlatego chętnie ja zajmę ich miejsce.

Wiedział już, że ta dwójka zrobi wszystko aby uprzykrzyć mu tegoroczne święta plonów. Do Jihoona nie miał żalu, zawsze taki był; lubił robić mu na złość, ale ostatecznie stawał się opiekuńczy, nawet mimo upływu lat. Z Taecyeonem miał większy problem. Od niedawna jedynym pozytywem, który zaczął w nim dostrzegać, była dobra zabawa - ale w to również zaczął powątpiewać po wczorajszym wieczorze.

Jihoon, niestety, został w to wtajemniczony.

\- Słyszałem co nieco o waszym wypadzie do klubu - zaczął w momencie, gdy kelnerka przyniosła ciepłe kanapki i pikantną zupę rybną. - Jestem w szoku, Minjun. Naprawdę myślałem, że po liceum się zmieniłeś. Szkoda, że nie mogłem tego zobaczyć.

Kim zgromił go spojrzeniem. Obaj dorośli zachowywali się jak nastolatkowie, co Minjunowi działało na nerwy w połączeniu z tępym bólem i wstydem kłującym w serce.

\- Zmienił? - podchwycił Taecyeon. - To znaczy, że to jego prawdziwe "ja"?

Jihoon wbił spojrzenie w kuzyna. Oczekiwanie zaczęło narastać u Taecyeona.

\- Minjun kiedyś kręcił z chłopakami - wyznał wprost, patrząc mu w oczy świdrującym wzrokiem, z uśmiechem satysfakcji na ustach. Minjun zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał, dlatego przypadkiem wypuścił łyżkę z dłoni, rozchlapując dookoła zupę. Również wbił w Jihoona spojrzenie, bardzo oburzone, a Taecyeon szczerze się zaśmiał. - Zanim poznał tą swoją dziewczynę, leciał na chłopaków w liceum i z tego co pamiętam, dobrze się bawił. Czyżby wspomnienia wracały?

Cierpliwość Minjuna zaczynała się kończyć. Dokuczanie mu z obu stron to jedno, ale wyciąganie tak prywatnych informacji na wierzch to coś zupełnie innego. Gdyby chciał (co nie miało prawa się wydarzyć), sam opowiedziałby o tym Taecyeonowi. Jihoon przesadzał.

\- To chcesz dzisiaj robić? Wymieniać się niewygodnymi faktami na nasz temat?

\- Więc nie zaprzeczasz? - Taecyeon nie potrafił pozbyć się głupiego uśmiechu. Gdyby nie siedział na przeciwko niego, Minjun pewnie by go uderzył.

\- Jak może zaprzeczyć prawdzie?

Jihoon oparł się z satysfakcją, przekonany, że wygrał to starcie. Bez słowa zajął się jedzeniem, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na zupełnie zbuntowanego Minjuna. Ten długo gromił starszego spojrzeniem, nawet kiedy i Taecyeon odpuścił. 

\- Możemy pogadać? - zapytał stanowczo, jakby Jihoon nie miał wyboru.

Starszy zerknął na zegarek.

\- Powinienem zająć się firmą. Taecyeon pojedzie ze mną - uznał poważnie. - Jest tak samo upoważniony jak ty, prawda? I zadzwonisz po Chansunga. Nie chcę cię męczyć w tym stanie - dodał kąśliwie. - Pogadamy później.

Minjun nie był chętny na taki układ, ale ustąpił tylko po to aby dostać chwilę spokoju. Koniec końców Taecyeon nie czuł poczucia winy za męczenie Kima, głównie dlatego, że tylko słuchał co do powiedzenia ma Jihoon. Wiedział, że to jeszcze nie koniec.

Jak ustalił Jihoon, oni po śniadaniu zajęli miejsca w samochodzie Chansunga, a Minjun wrócił do mieszkania. Jung wyglądał na bardzo zadowolenego z tego układu.

\- Jak leci, Chansung? - powitał go, siadając z tyłu. Sekretarz Hwang skinął mu w lusterku. 

\- W porządku, panie Jung - odparł. - Nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć pana osobiście.

Jihoon wzruszył ramionami, rozglądając się na miasto migające za oknami, przybierając podobną oderwaną od rzeczywistości postawę jak Minjun.

\- Uznałem, że pora odwiedzić kuzyna, zwłaszcza, że nie byłem na jego weselu.

\- Nie było żadnego wesela - wtrącił się Taecyeon. Na palcu obracał obrączkę, którą sam wybrał. - Po podpisaniu dokumentów odwiozłem Minjuna do domu i wróciłem do siebie.

Jihoon ściągnął brew w zaskoczeniu.

\- Powiem ci coś, Taecyeon - zaczął rzeczowo, pochylając się na fotelu. - Zanim dojedziemy do salonu. Musisz znaleźć z Minjunem wspólny język. Może ci się wydawać, że robię to wszystko aby mu dogryźć. Minjun jest dla mnie dosłownie jak brat i wszystko co robię, to dla jego dobra.

\- Zdradzając mi jego sekrety ze szkoły średniej? - odgryzł się lekko. Jihoon zaśmiał się krótko, częściowo zgadzając się, że to zrobił mu też na złość.

\- Z Minjunem tak trzeba postępować, bo inaczej do niego nie dotrze. Posłuchaj - zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę, przechodząc na bardziej poważny ton. - Kłócąc się z tobą całe życie nic nie osiągnie. Chcę wam pomóc, bo sam miałem taką samą sytuację. Od razu powiedziałem, że ja i moja żona mamy tylko kontakty służbowe. Całe szczęście uparła się, że mam zacząć spędzać z nią czas i się do niej wprowadzić i wiesz co? Zakochałem się. - Jihoon rozłożył ramiona, podkreślając wagę sytuacji. - Gdyby nie ona, chodziłbym samotny i zestresowany. Nie mówię, że macie się od razu w sobie zakochiwać, ale o wiele łatwiej będzie wam obu żyjąc jako przyjaciele.

\- Powiedz to Minjunowi - mruknął posępnie Taecyeon.

\- Z nim też pogadam - uznał, znów zerkając przez okno. Kiedy Chansung zaparkował pod salonem Hyundaia, wyszli na zewnątrz aby dopełnić formalności.

Jihoon potrzebował zakupić kilka samochodów i przetransportować je na lotnisko w Seulu, a przy okazji zaczął zastanawiać się nad nowym modelem elektrycznym dla siebie. Chodząc już wyłącznie dla swojej przyjemności, postanowił umówić się na jazdę próbną w zasadzie tylko po to, aby porozmawiać dłużej z Taecyeonem.

\- Więc co myślisz o moim kuzynie? - zagadnął.

Taecyeon krótko się zastanowił. Jego zdanie na temat Minjuna zdecydowanie zmieniło się przez ten czas; początkowo był zaangażowany w ich poznanie, ale nie ukrywał, że profesjonalizm Minjuna działał mu na nerwy. Z czasem dostrzegł, że taki jest jego urok i lubił się z nim droczyć, a kiedy zostali razem sam na sam, zauważył, że Minjun pod maską obojętności naprawdę jest interesującą osobą. 

\- Jest specyficznym człowiekiem - zaczął zanim nie podzielił się swoimi spostrzeżeniami.

\- Zdecydowanie jest inny od reszty - zgodził się z nim Jihoon. - Znasz go od innej strony niż ja i jego pracownicy, dlatego masz szczęście, Taecyeon. Ja znam go całe życie, więc wydawałoby się, że niczym mnie nie zaskoczy, ale on zawsze znajdzie jakiś sposób. 

Jihoon skręcił w podrzędną uliczkę, zwiększając prędkość. Jazda nowym samochodem była zupełną przyjemnością gdy prowadził się cicho i gładko, jak połączenie starej klasy z nowoczesnym komfortem.

\- Powiem ci coś w sekrecie - zaczął. Spojrzenie wbił przed siebie, chociaż Taecyeon zerknął na niego w oczekiwaniu. - Trochę martwię się o Minjuna. Nie miał łatwo. Kiedy był na studiach, zaczął pić. Udało mi się go z tego wyciągnąć zanim zrobiło się niebezpiecznie, jego rodzice do tej pory nic nie wiedzą. Podziwiam go, że zdołał się podnieść z tego dołu, ale boję się, że w każdej chwili może znów tam wpaść.

Taecyeon nie odpowiedział od razu. Doskonale wiedział, że osoby takie jak Minjun, obarczone naciskiem i presją społeczeństwa, często uciekały na różne sposoby. Nie miał pojęcia, że Kim także był jedną z nich, bo nie mógł tego wiedzieć.

Nie był do końca pewien, jak powinien na to zareagować ani co z tym zrobić. Jihoon przelotnie spojrzał na niego i z uśmiechem poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Nie myśl sobie, że znajomość z nim to same wyrzeczenia. Jeśli poznasz Minjuna naprawdę, zobaczysz, że warto się do niego zbliżyć.


	18. Chapter 18

Wieczorem Minjun nie był zadowolony faktem goszczenia Jihoona.

\- Myślisz, że to co zrobiłeś było w porządku? - naskoczył na niego gdy ten ledwo przekroczył próg. Jihoon spojrzał na niego nierozumiejącym spojrzeniem. - Najpierw ośmieszasz mnie przy Taecyeonie, a potem wychodzisz z nim na cały dzień załatwiać sprawy biznesowe?

\- Odwiozłem go na siłownię i spędziłem trochę czasu w centrum zanim tu przyjechałem - wyjaśnił krótko. - W czym problem, Minjun?

Kim wiedział, że jego kuzyn bywa bezczelny - jemu akurat ta cecha nie zniknęła kiedy stał się dorosłą osobą. Dużo mógł mu wybaczyć i wiedział, że tak naprawdę nie zrobiłby nic, co mogłoby go zranić. Nie mógł jedynie pojąć, dlaczego tak usilnie wtrąca się do sprawy, którą Minjun chciał zostawić samej sobie.

\- Rozmawialiście o mnie z Taecyeonem? - zapytał, krzyżując ramiona.

Jihoon nalał sobie wody z ekspresu, ociągając się z odpowiedzią aby jeszcze trochę poirytować młodszego.

\- Tak - wyznał wprost. - Rozmawialiśmy praktycznie tylko o tobie. Dlaczego nie nosisz obrączki?

Minjun ściągnął brwi, a po chwili przyjrzał się swoim dłoniom, na których nie było żadnych ozdób; miał tylko zegarek na cienkiej, nieprzesadzonej bransoletce na nadgarstku.

\- A dlaczego miałbym ją nosić? Nie uznaję tego jako prawdziwego małżeństwa.

\- Taecyeon ją nosi - rzucił obojętnie Jihoon. - Posłuchaj mnie. Spędziłem z tym facetem pół dnia i już widzę, że jest w porządku, a ty nie potrafisz tego zauważyć przez kilka miesięcy? 

Minjun westchnął. Obserwował jak Jihoon krząta się po kuchni i w końcu siada na krześle barowym, spoglądając na kuzyna z góry, oświetlony lampami kuchennymi jakby był detektywem prowadzącym przesłuchanie. Nagle Minjun poczuł jak chłód przechodzi mu po ramionach.

\- Nie mam zamiaru się z nim przyjaźnić. Nie mam na to ani czasu, ani chęci.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki uparty? - Jihoon nie dawał za wygraną. - Pamiętasz jak ja zachowywałem się na początku mojego małżeństwa? Robiłem dokładnie to samo co ty. Gdybym się nie przełamał, nigdy nie nazwałbym jej moją żoną. Dlaczego nie możesz traktować Taecyeona jak mnie?

\- Ciebie znam całe życie, Jihoon - odparł delikatnie. Nie potrafił się na niego złościć z szacunku, na który starszy chłopak zwyczajnie zasługiwał. Gdyby nie on, Minjun nie byłby w tym miejscu gdzie się znalazł. - Wiem jaki jesteś, a ty znasz mnie od każdej strony. Każesz mi nagle otworzyć się na obcego faceta, z moim bogatym i prywatnym wnętrzem, tak po prostu wpuścić go do środka? Chcesz żebym był emocjonalną dziwką?

\- Nie bądź żałosny - mruknął. - Zachowujesz się jak laska. Kto powiedział, że masz go wpuścić nagle? Ile się już znacie, prawie pół roku, co? Przez ten czas musiał się czegoś dowiedzieć o tobie. Nikt nie każe ci zarzucić go twoimi lękami i pragnieniami. Po prostu przestań się na niego złościć przez jeden dzień.

\- Dlaczego go tak bronisz? - Minjun nabrał defensywną postawę, a jego głos zrobił się pół tonu niższy.

\- Bo to w tobie jest problem - rzucił wprost Jihoon. Minjun ściągnął brwi z zaskoczeniem, jednocześnie oczekując jak rozwinie swoją myśl. - Całe życie taki jesteś. Zgrywasz twardego żeby każdy, włącznie z tobą, uwierzyli, że nie masz uczuć, tylko po to żeby osiągnąć jakiś swój cel. Czego jeszcze chcesz, Minjun? Masz firmę i pozycję. Nikt ci tego nie odbierze. Nie myślisz, że kolejnym krokiem, poza karierą, może być w końcu życie prywatne? Całą swoją dwudziestkę poświęciłeś na pogoń za marzeniami. Osiągnąłeś co chciałeś. Chyba nie zatrzymasz się teraz, kiedy dopiero co zacząłeś trzydziestkę?

Minjun długo lustrował kuzyna spojrzeniem. Jakkolwiek był najeżony, po ostrych słowach Jihoona opadł, niemal wydając się mniejszy i skulony, gdy tak opierał się o meblościankę jakby zabrakło mu tchu. 

Poczuł się zupełnie tak, jakby dostał w twarz.

Jihoon martwił się o niego, a w jego słowach nie było złości. Jak powiedział wcześniej, to był jedyny sposób aby dotrzeć do Minjuna. Był tak zapatrzony w swoje zdanie i racje, że aby przekazać mu coś niezgodnego z jego przekonaniami, trzeba było nim wstrząsnąć. Dosłowne oskarżenie, że zmarnował najlepsze lata swojego życia na pracę i chciał brnąć w to dalej, zabolały w coś więcej niż tylko męską dumę.

\- Masz rację, Jihoon - odparł. Jego głos brzmiał słabo, jakby ktoś wybudził go właśnie ze snu. - Nie można się ograniczać do jednego celu w życiu. Powinienem znaleźć coś nowego. Położę się już. Pościel jest w szafie w pokoju gościnnym. Dobranoc.

Chociaż nie dochodziła nawet dziewiąta, Minjun zamknął się w sypialni. Bez sił opadł na łóżko. Wszystko co powiedział mu kuzyn było absolutną prawdą.

Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie dlaczego tak bardzo odrzuca od siebie Taecyeona. Kiedy potrzebował wsparcia, robił wszystko sam albo szedł z problemem do kuzyna, udowadniając swoją siłę. Zupełnie nie wyobrażał sobie otworzyć się na Taecyeona i zdradzić mu absolutnie prywatne fakty na swój temat. Jego dusza, którą oczywiście posiadał, nie była czymś, co chciał pokazywać byle komu. 

Kiedy usłyszał wibracje telefonu na szafce nocnej, początkowo nie chciał odbierać. Obawiał się, że Taecyeon będzie chciał wyjaśnić sytuację, a po rozmowie z Jihoonem nie miał wcale na to ochoty. Ku jego zdziwieniu, gdy zerknął przelotnie na wyświetlacz, dostrzegł numer telefonu Fei Fei. Odebrał z mieszaniną radości i zmęczenia.

\- Cześć - rzuciła krótko, jakby wstrzymywała oddech. Widocznie nie była pewna czy Minjun odbierze. - Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że w przyszły weekend będę w Seulu. Może chciałbyś gdzieś razem wyjść?

Minjun zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią tylko chwilę.

\- Tak się cieszę, że dzwonisz, Fei - rzucił zbawiennym tonem. - Gdzie chciałabyś iść?

Fei nie spodziewała się, że ta rozmowa dojdzie do tego momentu.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Ty bywasz częściej w stolicy ode mnie.

Minjun uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Fei Fei naprawdę spadła mu z nieba. Widział już oczami wyobraźni moment, w którym będzie mógł uciec od Taecyeona i Jihoona, na dodatek aby spędzić czas z kobietą, która nie pasowała do otoczenia w taki sam sposób, jak on.

\- Masz ochotę na sashimi? Znam świetną restaurację w Kangnam - zaproponował. - Wyślij mi adres, przyjadę po ciebie.

Nic nie mogło tak poprawić mu humoru jak myśl o wyjściu na kolację z piękną Fei. Kiedy zasypiał o komicznie wczesnej porze, nie myślał już o tym, co go zraniło.

Jihoon miał rację. Nadeszła pora aby zmienić coś w swoim życiu. Minjun wolał poznawać Fei niż zaprzyjaźniać się z Ok Taecyeonem, dlatego był przekonany, że to przyniesie upragnione zmiany.


	19. Chapter 19

Kolejny tydzień pobytu Jihoona nie był nawet w połowie tak emocjonujący jak pierwszy dzień. Po ich rozmowie zupełnie odpuścił; nie poruszał już bolesnego tematu, a z kuzynem drażnił się jak zawsze. 

Po tym czasie Minjunowi wydawało się, że Jihoon zamieszkał z nim na stałe, ale wcale nie sprawiało mu to kłopotu. Jung był dobrym współlokatorem, zresztą nie dzielili mieszkania po raz pierwszy. Ponadto w czasie tego krótkiego tygodnia pogoda drastycznie się zmieniła; wilgotne lato odeszło w niepamięć, ustępując przejściowej jesieni jak na powitanie świąt plonów. Wciąż Minjun łudził się, że do tego czasu Jihoon wróci do swojego domu, bo przecież nie mógłby zostawić żony samej.

W całym tym zamieszaniu jakoś zapomniał wspomnieć o swoim spotkaniu z Fei Fei. W piątkowy wieczór był niemal gotowy do wyjścia, przeglądając się przelotnie w lustrze zanim sięgnął po kluczyki do samochodu. Znikąd zjawił się Jihoon, krzycząc do niego z dołu schodów.

\- Jesteś gotowy?

Kim zszedł na parter, gdzie przez chwilę mierzyli się równie zaskoczonymi spojrzeniami. Minjun z oczywistych względów postawił na niepełną elegancję, na rozpiętą, lawendową koszulę zarzucając kamizelkę w cienkie paski. Natomiast Jihoon, który także nie raczył pochwalić się swoimi planami, podwijał rękawy prążkowanej koszuli.

\- Gotowy na co?

\- Taecyeon zaprosił nas do klubu - odparł, po czym uśmiechnął się przebiegle. - Ostatnio podobało ci się, co nie?

Jihoon uniknął ciosu tylko dlatego, że Minjun nie miał serca niszczyć jego ułożonej fryzury.

\- Nie mówiłeś mi nic o tym.

\- Bo to była spontaniczna decyzja - odparł z lekka zniecierpliwiony. Pytające spojrzenie zlustrowało strój Minjuna.

\- Jestem zajęty - wyjaśnił ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Spotykam się dzisiaj ze znajomą.

Jihoon chciał zapytać, ale nie wiedział nawet jak. Nie dopytywał kim jest ta znajoma, bo nic by mu to nie dało. Jedynie cieszył się, że jego kuzyn wcale nie zrobił się poważny z wiekiem i pod maską idealnego prezesa wciąż miał pragnienie zabawy.

Po kilku kąśliwych komentarzach pozwolił mu odejść w swoją stronę. Sam wziął taksówkę aby zawiozła go na ustalone miejsce. W ciągu tygodnia, który Jihoon spędził u Minjuna, Taecyeon skłamałby mówiąc, że przyjechał odwiedzić kuzyna, gdyż więcej czasu spędzał z nim i z jego przyjaciółmi. Jedynie Nichkhun nie miał okazji poznać hyunga, co miało zmienić się tego wieczoru.

\- Minjuna nie ma? - zapytał zawiedziony gdy Jihoon sam wszedł do środka.

Umówieni byli wszyscy na piętrze klubu Junho, w miejscu przeznaczonym dla VIP-ów jak ostatnio, tyle że w innym pokoju. Czterech mężczyzn czekało już tylko na małżonka Taecyeona, ale ten zdecydował się nie zjawić.

Wooyoung objął Taecyeona jednym ramieniem we współczującym geście.

\- Powiedział, że jest zajęty i ma już plany - wyjaśnił Jihoon.

\- Twój mąż nie chwali ci się twoimi planami? - zagadnął Junho. Dla każdego z nich wymówka Minjuna mogła być kłamstwem, zwłaszcza po ostatniej imprezie, ale tym razem naprawdę miał już coś innego w planach.

Nie zmieniało to faktu, że zabawa miała się dopiero zacząć.

Samo picie i siedzenie dla każdego z obecnych było wyjściem dobrym, ale czasami niewystarczającym. Dlatego tym bardziej, starszy, doświadczony Jihoon, który pierwszy raz miał okazję zabawić się z obecnymi, nie chciał spocząć na beznamiętnym polewaniu kolejek.

\- Graliście kiedyś w klubowe podchody? - zagadnął zupełnie poważnie. Zdążył dopiero umoczyć usta w alkoholu, dlatego nie było możliwości aby na niego już zadziałał.

\- Kiedyś, w szkole średniej - odparł Junho. W jego oczach pojawił się błysk jakby trzymał w rękach dobre karty.

\- I ty na pewno jesteś najbliższym krewnym Kim Minjuna? - spytał podejrzliwe Wooyoung.

Do grania nie trzeba było namawiać ich długo. Ostatnio Taecyeon nie był chętny, ale teraz, też częściowo na złość Minjunowi, miał ochotę zabawić się i solidnie napić, dlatego był jednym z tych, którzy od razu zaakceptowali propozycję. Po chwili Jihoon wyzerował zawartość szklanki i pochylił się do przodu aby pozostali lepiej go słyszeli.

\- Wyjaśnijmy zasady póki jesteśmy trzeźwi - zaczął rzeczowo. - Podzielimy się na dwie drużyny i skończymy w takim składzie, jak zaczynaliśmy. W sumie odwiedzimy siedem klubów, w każdym spędzimy co najmniej godzinę i zmieniany się co klub. W co drugim nie można iść do łazienki, w pozostałych nie zamawiamy żarcia. Pijemy kolejkę co najmniej co piętnaście minut, każde złamanie zasad to karna kolejka. Wszystko jasne?

\- Gdzie zamierzamy iść później? - Taecyeon ożywił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Po co ograniczać się do klubów? - Teraz inicjatywę podjął Nichkhun. Pozostali spojrzeli na tajskiego menadżera jak na mentora, z podobnym szacunkiem jak w przypadku Junga. - Zacznijmy u Junho i przejdźmy się po Kangnam, możemy zawitać do sushi baru, na końcu wrócimy tutaj. Mamy jeszcze jeden problem - dodał. - Jest nas pięciu.

\- Da się zrobić - odparł Jihoon, macając się po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu telefonu. - Zaczniemy ja, Taecyeon i Wooyoung. Wy pójdziecie na dół, załatwię wam kogoś. Za godzinę zmieniamy się i idziemy do pubu, jasne? Wygrywa drużyna, która będzie bardziej trzeźwa.

\- Co wygramy? - zagadnął Wooyoung.

\- Przegrani płacą rachunki - zaproponował Taecyeon. - Nie ma na co czekać. Pijemy, panowie. 

Pierwszą kolejkę zaczęli wpół do dziewiątej, kiedy Nichkhun z Junho pożegnali się z nimi aby zaczekać na szóstą osobę. Ustalili miejsce spotkania na za godzinę przed klubem. 

Jihoon wykonał krótki telefon, następnie wpadając w wir rozmowy. Taecyeon ekscytował się na myśl o czymś zupełnie innym od znanego mu imprezowania, ale nie potrafił przestać myśleć o Minjunie. Brakowało mu go do pełni szczęścia. 

\- Kogo zaprosiłeś? - padło pytanie od Wooyounga. Jihoon wbił spojrzenie w Taecyeona dopóki go nie odwzajemnił. 

\- Nie spodziewacie się go, ale wierzcie mi na słowo, na każdej imprezie z Minjunem był ze mną i bawiłem się lepiej niż z kimkolwiek innym. To Chansung, sekretarz Minjuna. Kiedy porzuci formalny ton, robi się całkiem przyjemny. No i jest najmłodszy.

Przez godzinę nie mogli wiedzieć jak Chansung przystosuje się do sytuacji ani jak zareagują pozostali, zamiast tego zajęli się liczeniem czasu, który na szczęście zaczął płynąć jak przez palce. Przed dziesiątą, w stanie przyjemnego upojenia zeszli do korytarza. Junho ani Nichkhuna nie było widać. 

\- Powinniśmy wprowadzić kary za spóźnienia - mruknął zniecierpliwiony Wooyoung, zaczynając żałować piwa na rozpoczęcie zabawy. Usiadł na schodach dopóki spóźnieni nie wyszli na zewnątrz w równie swobodnym humorze. Chansung wcale nie przypominał Taecyeonowi sztywnego sekretarza gdy z zaróżowionymi policzkami obejmował jedną ręką Nichkhuna, a w drugiej trzymał butelkę soju.

Całym kręgosłupem zabawy był spacer z klubu do klubu, dlatego ustalili zgodnie postój w następnym miejscu wzdłuż ulicy. Junho wykonał szybki telefon aby i tym razem na rachunku pojawiły się tylko ceny alkoholu, a nie koszty samego wejścia.

Niecałe pół kilometra dalej rozpoczęli decydującą o kolejności rozgrywkę w papier, kamień, nożyce. Taecyeon ponownie z Wooyoungiem i tym razem Chansungiem wygrali jako pierwsi miejsca dla VIP-ów, dlatego najmłodszy pozbył się pustej butelki i podążył za nimi. Wooyoung zniknął w łazience, ale zaraz zaczął żałował tego, że nie zamówił nic do jedzenia u Junho. Taecyeon musiał podzielić jego ból gdy również do niego to dotarło. Jako plus mógł uznać, że przynajmniej nie zależy mu już wcale na Minjunie. Całkowicie skupił się na wirujących światłach, kolejkach częstszych niż raz na kwadrans i muzyce przyjemnie oczyszczającej umysł. 

Po godzinie karę musiał zaliczyć Junho, któremu pomieszała się kolejność i sporą część spędził w barze. Nichkhun spóźnił się na chwilę oddzielając się od grupy, co też nie obyło się bez kary. Chansung wrócił z kolorowymi okularami, nucąc ostatnią zapamietaną piosenkę. Jihoon był tym, który nie pozwalał zapomnieć o tym jak dobrze się bawią, nawet kiedy Nickhun składał krótką rezerwację w miejscu, gdzie właściciele także go znali.

Ponownie los podzielił ich, grupując Taecyeona raz jeszcze z Chansungiem i Junho. Nie bez radości przyjęli fakt, że skazało ich to na smażonego kurczaka i koreańskie karaoke. Junho początkowo nie potrafił się przełamać, ale gdy dotarło do niego, że nikt nie zwróci uwagi na menadżera, który potrzebuje trochę rozrywki, dołączył do pijackiego duetu. Taecyeon musiał pochwalić gust muzyczny Chansunga. 

Junho ponownie złamał zasady, nie wytrzymując i wyruszając dwa razy na poszukiwania toalety. Taecyeon opadł w końcu na kanapę, zdarte gardło zalewając soju na ostatnie piętnaście minut. Zupełnie stracił rachubę jeśli chodziło o czas i spożyty alkohol. 

\- Wcześniej chodziłeś z Minjunem i Jihoonem na imprezy? - zagadnął. 

Hwang musiał skupić wzrok aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. 

\- Kilka razy, z polecenia pana Junga - wyjaśnił. - Nie pracowałeś wcześniej w firmie, więc nie wiesz jak wyglądają różne imprezy służbowe. Poza tym, jako prezes nie poznasz takiego życia. Nie narzekam. Pan Jung potrafi się bawić, jak widać. 

Taecyeon odnotował to w pamięci. Polubił kuzyna Minjuna, choć początkowo nie myślał, że zgodzi się na wyjście z nimi. Teraz, zmierzając do kolejnego poleconego miejsca, niemal nie zwracał uwagi na zawodzenia przyjaciół. 

\- Kto wymyślił, że nie możemy nic zjeść w sushi barze? - mruczał Wooyoung. 

\- Ty przynajmniej nie musiałeś pić za wyjście do łazienki - odparł mu Junho, niezadowolony z dodatkowych kieliszków. - Dwa razy.

Los sparował Taecyeona raz jeszcze z Chansungiem i jak na początku z Jihoonem. Trochę zawiedli się zasadami, ale by nie utrudniać gry zajęli miejsca z dala od drugiej grupy. Chansung uznał, że bez przegrywania nie ma zabawy, dlatego zamówił kimbap aby zdenerwować dodatkowo starszych. Jeden shot więcej nie sprawiał różnicy. 

Jihoon wytrącił ich obu z równowagi, nagle parskając śmiechem. Taecyeon posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, a Chansung tylko ściągnął brwi nad pałeczkami. 

\- Odwróć się i zobacz kto siedzi po drugiej stronie sali - rzucił półgłosem. 

Taecyeon posłusznie wykonał polecenie, odnajdując wzrokiem Kim Minjuna.


	20. Chapter 20

Czas z Fei Fei płynął inaczej.

Minjun czuł dziwną satysfakcję na myśl, że pozbył się z głowy męża i kuzyna, a sam mógł poświęcić chwilę na coś bardzo przyjemnego. Nie miał oporów ze zwierzeniem się Fei, a ona ponownie słuchała wszystkiego i odpowiadała obiektywnie, choć jej przejęcie i emocje w głosie były szczere. 

Zamówił kolejną butelkę wina ryżowego akurat kiedy Fei Fei zwróciła jego uwagę na coś innego. Minjun zaklął, siedząc przodem do środka sali, gdy zrozumiał, co ma na myśli. 

\- Zamień się ze mną miejscami - poprosił. Zaskoczona jego reakcją Fei Fei powoli wstała, nie wiedząc dlaczego obecność znajomych wywołała u Minjuna takie zmieszanie. 

\- To Ok Taecyeon, prawda? - upewniła się.

Minjun skinął głową. Wyjaśnił jej, że pozostali to jego kuzyn i sekretarz; trzy osoby, których chciał na chwilę się pozbyć. Nie wiedział dlaczego widzi ich razem, bo naprawdę nie spodziewał się takiego połączenia. Los musiał robić mu na złość, bo na pewno nie oni zrobili to specjalnie.

Fei Fei była w stanie zrozumieć, że chciał się na chwilę od nich uwolnić, a jego gorączkowe gesty uznała za jakiś sposób radzenia sobie z nagłą sytuacją. Minjun, wyrwany ze swojego przyjemnego nastroju, nie potrafił przestać myśleć o obecnym towarzystwie.

\- Minjun. - Fei odwróciła się tak aby zasłonić mu widok i zmusić go do spojrzenia ponownie w jej oczy. - Jest dość późno, wróćmy do domu. Widzę, że oni cię stresują. 

Fei naciskała aby pozwolił jej zapłacić, zważywszy na to, że ona zaproponowała spotkanie, a na ostatnim była w charakterze gościa. Zbyt pochłonięty unikaniem zebrania uwagi Minjun zgodził się bez zastanowienia, a gdy tylko dotarła do niego świadomość sytuacji, pomyślał, że chętnie odpłaci się Fei kolejną okazją. Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie dostrzegł go w tłumie gdy wrócili do samochodu. 

\- Powiedziałeś im, że wychodzisz ze mną? - zapytała delikatnie Fei. 

Minjun wbił spojrzenie przed siebie, czując jak napięcie schodzi z niego w ustronnym miejscu. Krótko potwierdził, zaraz przechodząc na inny temat.

\- Jeśli są tutaj oni, muszą też gdzieś być pozostali, w tym twój szef - wyjaśnił krótko. - To byłoby niezręczne natknąć się na ich wszystkich. 

Sytuacja nie wymagała większego wytłumaczenia. Nic podejrzanego nie było w tym, że pragnęli chwili prywatności i spokoju. Fei Fei przeniosła dłoń na udo Minjuna nad skrzynią biegów. On odwrócił głowę w prawo, mając już oblicze kobiety blisko siebie.

\- Trochę się wszystko skomplikowało - rzucił półgłosem. - Nie chcę z nimi rozmawiać o tym, co czuję. Boję się, że nawet hyung nie zrozumie co mam na myśli. 

\- A co czujesz, Kim Minjun? - zagadnęła Fei Fei, swoim tonem naciskając by powiedział jej więcej. W tej chwili do Minjuna dotarł całkowity obraz sytuacji i nagle jego samochód na parkingu wydawał się najbardziej prywatnym miejscem jakie mógł wybrać. Wiedział, że to ta kobieta tak na niego działa; nie myślał o prywatności w sensie fizycznym, ale takiej, jaką miał w swojej własnej głowie. Nagle poczuł chęć podzielenia się tym z Fei. Zapragnął wpuścić ją do swoich ułożonych myśli. 

Złapał Fei w talii niemal instynktownie gdy ona przeniosła dłoń na jego szyję. Przestał myśleć i wszystko zdawało się na chwilę zniknąć, jakby świat mrugnął i nie widział pojednawczego gestu z jego strony. Przyciągnął Fei Fei do siebie próbując zrozumieć co było szybsze; jego oddech czy jej usta. Pogłębił pocałunek z Fei powoli, pozwalając jej poczuć się tak swobodnie, jak on sam. Lekkość przyszła sama.

Kiedy odsunęła się tak, że wciąż czuł na sobie zapach jej perfum, figlarny uśmiech przeszedł cieniem po jej twarzy. To ona zainicjowała zbliżenie, dlatego z przyjemnością przyjęła zgodę Minjuna. A on czuł, że z łatwością odnajdzie się przy Fei Fei w różnych aspektach. 

Powtórzył jej prośbę aby wrócić do domu, dlatego Fei cofnęła się na siedzeniu. W drodze wyłączył telefon, który nieprzyjemnie wibrował nawet tak późno w nocy. Ze wzruszeniem ramion uznał to za kolejną pijacką grę swojego kuzyna.

Tymczasem Taecyeon próbował zrozumieć wszystko po dodatkowych karnych kolejkach za poczęstowanie się posiłkiem Chansunga.

Czekali przed barem w umówionym miejscu na drugą grupę, która jakby oprzytomniała, że wyjście do łazienki w następnym lokalu będzie się równało z karnymi kolejkami, a poziom tolerancji alkoholu powoli spadał. Jihoon wciąż opowiadał mu o tym, co widział gdy i Ok zniknął na chwilę, a do rozmowy wtrącił się spostrzegawczy Wooyoung. 

\- Wzięli wino i wyszli - tłumaczył któryś raz Jihoon. - Wrócili do samochodu. 

\- Widziałem ich w tym samochodzie - mruczał Wooyoung. - Poważnie. Wyszedłem na papierosa żeby trochę ochłonąć przed następnym klubem i widziałem jak całowali się w samochodzie. 

\- Kim Minjun całował się z kobietą pod nieobecność swojego męża - skwitował Jung. - Niebywałe.

\- O czym wy mówicie? - powtórzył Taecyeon z nutą irytacji. Wtedy dołączył do nich Nichkhun, choć oczekiwanie nadal się przedłużało. - Z kim Minjun mógłby się całować?

\- Może z moją hostessą? - podsunął. - Wiem, że zachowali kontakt, a ona jest teraz w Korei. Nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby się spotkali. 

\- Faktycznie mówił, że spotyka się z koleżanką. - Jihoon połączył fakty, wymieniając z Nickhunem zaintrygowane spojrzenia. Ożywili się zupełnie tak jakby rozwiązali trudną zagadkę.

\- Przecież to by nie było fair - wtrącił Taecyeon, myśląc podobnie jak oni. - To małżeństwo nic dla niego nie znaczy, ale w dokumentach jest zajęty. Ja nie chodzę na randki i on też powinien się dostosować. Małżeństwo to wyrzeczenia.

\- Minjun cię zdradził - zauważył niepotrzebnie Wooyoung. - Na dodatek z hostessą Nichkhuna. Zamierzasz ją zwolnić teraz, Khun?

Właściciel klubu spojrzał na niego niepoważnie. Fei Fei nie była winna w tym, że Minjun nie potrafił utrzymać kontroli nad sobą. 

Omawiali pocałunek Minjuna niczym gimnazjaliści dopóki Chansung i Junho nie wrócili. Ten ostatni ochłonął i był teraz najbardziej trzeźwy, dlatego musiał zgarnąć podnieconych i zdenerwowanych kolegów. Grając w kamień, papier i nożyce los przypadkiem stworzył spragnioną zemsty i wyjaśnień grupę krążącą tylko wokół tematu Minjuna. Taecyeon, Jihoon i Nichkhun pierwsze dwie kolejki wymieniali się spostrzeżeniami, a później zgodnie i płynnie doszli do wniosku, że najlepszą zemstą będzie odreagowanie. Dlatego muzyka electro oraz brak toalet szły w parze z pomrukiwaniami na temat złamania jakiejś niepisanej zasady przez Minjuna. 

Ostatni klub, w ostatnich godzinach nocy, przeżyli już jak we śnie. Shoty nie robiły nikomu różnicy, zważywszy na to, że przejście z lokalu do lokalu sprawiało coraz większy kłopot, gorszy niż ostry smak w gardle. Taecyeona i Wooyounga przy zmysłach trzymała złość na Minjuna, a Chansung, obecny duchem, plątał się po parkiecie. Przyjemne otępienie przeszło w mieszaninę ciężkich uczuć.

\- Od początku mówiłem, że nie zasługuje na ciebie - przypomniał Wooyoung, wracając tylko do jednego tematu.

\- Nawet nie chodzi o to, że podoba mu się Fei - ciągnął Taecyeon, nie zwracając uwagi na słowa przyjaciela. - Czuję się oszukany. Jak mógł to zrobić? Wiedząc, że mamy inne rzeczy na głowie? Ja się dla niego staram, a on sobie robi wieczór z hostessą!

\- Masz rację, Taec - podjął Wooyoung. - Powinieneś znowu spróbować do niego zadzwonić. Powiedz mu jaki jesteś wściekły. 

Taecyeon nie umiał nazwać dziwnej zazdrości, która zastąpiła złość. Chociaż dobrze bawił się z przyjaciółmi, uciekał myślami do Minjuna, jakby wieczór z nim zamiast z Fei Fei uczynił ich obu szczęśliwszymi. 

Podniecony tą wściekłością nawet nie pamiętał kiedy Junho wyciągnął go z klubu i zapakował do taksówki. Wrócili znów do lokalu Lee, ciężko oddychając na kanapach. Ostatecznie Wooyoungowi złość przeszła i uspokoił się, przysypiając z głową odchyloną do tyłu, Junho prawie zupełnie wytrzeźwiał, Nichkhun zniknął w łazience na podejrzanie długi czas, Chansung kiwał się do rytmu nieobecny, Jihoon pił za pozostałych karne kolejki, a Taecyeon rozkładał rachunki na stoliku. Przeciwna grupa z wiadomych względów została uznana za przegraną. 

\- Jutro porozmawiam z Minjunem. - Taecyeon w końcu odpuścił. Jihoon zgodził się z nim skinięciem głowy, uznawszy, że jest w to tak samo zamieszany i aby uniknąć konfrontacji resztę nocy spędzi u Taecyeona. 

Junho, chociaż trzymał się dobrze, wyjął portfel aby podzielić koszty razem z nieobecnym Nichkhunem i równie oddalonym Chansungiem. Jihoon wtrącił wtedy, że źle czułby się gdyby kazał Hwangowi płacić, dlatego sam pokrył jego część. Pozostawało jedynie zająć się kolegami, którzy odpłynęli i każdego odwieźć do domu.

Taecyeona chęć snu zupełnie opuściła.

Wspólnie z Jihoonem ustalili, że lepiej nie wracać do Minjuna i dać mu chwilę prywatności, niezależnie od tego, czy był sam, czy z Fei Fei - powrót o czwartej rano musiał go obudzić. Taecyeon czuł, że to alkohol trzyma go na nogach i to przez niego nie potrafi przestać myśleć, a jednak nie zwracał uwagi na powody, które miał, tylko na sam fakt dziwnego uczucia na myśl o Minjunie.

\- Jak mam z nim porozmawiać o tym? - zagadnął starszego już w swoim domu. - Zupełnie mnie olewa. Jeśli powiem mu, że nie ma prawa chodzić na randki, całkiem mnie znienawidzi.

\- Taecyeon, jest czwarta rano - mruknął Jihoon w odpowiedzi. - Masz naprawdę siłę o tym myśleć? Pogadam z nim jutro, bo za kilka dni wracam. Nie chcę zostawiać żony samej na Chuseok. Ale ty też będziesz musiał z nim porozmawiać. Najlepiej w jakiejś przyjemnej scenerii.

Taecyeon odnotował jego słowa w pamięci jak jakąś wartościową poradę. Wskazał Jihoonowi pokój, a gdy sam zbliżył twarz do poduszki, całe zmęczenie zalało go falą, jakby wszystko się skumulowało.


	21. Chapter 21

Taecyeon miał swoje nawyki. Nie mógł nazwać tego rutyną jak w przypadku Minjuna, ale nawet po spontanicznych wypadach wiedział co robić.

Po śniadaniu z Jihoonem i Wooyoungiem rozeszli się w swoje strony, a on obiecał sobie, że po siłowni odwiedzi Minjuna. Jak na poziom imprezy poprzedniego wieczoru, szybko doszedł do siebie i popołudniu był już w zupełnie dobrym humorze. 

Nie dzwonił do Minjuna, bo obawiał się, że wymyśli jakąś wymówkę żeby uniknąć rozmowy. Nie mógł dłużej zwlekać. Nie czuł już takiego żalu ani wściekłości jak wcześniej jakby wyparowały z jego krwi wraz z alkoholem i teraz, w pokojowym nastroju, chciał porozmawiać.

Na miejscu zadzwonił, ale nikt długo mu nie otwierał, dlatego pociągnął z ciekawości za klamkę. Drzwi uległy, więc Taecyeon wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się po parterze. Zawołał Minjuna po imieniu ściągając buty, ale odpowiedziało mu głuche echo. Rzucił okiem na kuchnię i pokój gościnny; Jihoona także nie było w domu. Kiedy skierował się na piętro, skręcił do otwartego salonu, w którym jeszcze nigdy nie był. Odwrócony do niego bokiem Minjun w połowie leżał na kanapie, przysypiając nad odcinkiem dramy z Suzy w roli głównej. Na stoliku przed nim leżało kilka puszek coli, a w ręce trzymał nieprzytomnie butelkę soju. Szyba wychodząca na taras oświetlała jego senne oblicze.

Taecyeon odchrząknął, a Minjun wzdrygnął się i podniósł wzrok. 

\- Myślałem, że to Jihoon. Już miałem w ciebie rzucić tą butelką. - przyznał. Odłożył soju na stół i wyprostował się.

\- Nie wiesz co robisz. Nigdy nie pij dwa dni pod rząd.

Minjun przetarł twarz dłońmi i zmierzwił włosy żeby się rozbudzić. Wyglądem przypominał kogoś na kacu moralnym, jednak Taecyeon wątpił aby takiego faktycznie przeżywał. Zasady Minjuna były stalowe, ale jego mentalność od lat była elastyczna. 

\- Nie jestem w nastroju do rozmowy - ostrzegł, wyłączając telewizor. - Jihoon był tutaj przed tobą i pokłóciliśmy się ostro. Nie chcę tego powtarzać. 

Nie kłamał mówiąc, że stoi na granicy. Taecyeon chciał załatwić to szybko. Nie chciał robić żadnego dochodzenia, bo to na pewno wcześniej zrobił jego kuzyn. Taecyeonowi coś innego zaprzątało głowę.

\- Powiedz mi tylko jedno - poprosił, opierając się o futrynę z założonymi ramionami. - Czujesz coś do Fei Fei?

Minjun skierował na niego nieobecne, przekrwione spojrzenie, aż zrobiło mu się go trochę żal. Nikt nie powinien oglądać go w takim stanie. 

\- Nie wiem. Może jestem w niej zakochany, a może to przejściowe zauroczenie - odparł wprost. - Z nią rozmawia mi się zupełnie inaczej. Mam wrażenie, że mnie rozumie. Jest taka inna. Wczoraj... - zawahał się jakby jakieś wspomnienie mu umknęło. - Wczoraj było tak inaczej.

\- Dlaczego na nią potrafisz się otworzyć, a na mnie nie? - zapytał półgłosem, nie planując tego pytania. Samo mu się wyrwało, bo tak bardzo pragnął odpowiedzi, że nie zastanowił się nad nim. Postanowił brnąć w to dalej, czując cień wczorajszej złości. - Spędziłeś z nią tyle czasu, że nie wierzę, że nie poruszyliście nic prywatnego. Dlaczego nie możesz tak traktować mnie?

\- Powiedzieć ci dlaczego, Taecyeon? - Ton Minjuna zrobił się poważny, nawet kiedy wskazywał na niego pilotem od telewizora. Lekko się zgarbił, ale spojrzenie miał ostre jak brzytwa. - Naprawdę chcesz mi ją odebrać? Przeszkadza ci, że poszedłem na randkę z kobietą? Fei Fei jest jedyną osobą, która próbuje mnie zrozumieć. Zawsze byłem sam. Teraz, kiedy ona się zjawiła, chcesz mi ją odebrać?

\- Wiesz dobrze, że to niesprawiedliwe - odparł spokojnie.

Minjun uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu.

\- Niesprawiedliwe? Postaw się teraz w mojej sytuacji. Całe życie poświęciłem dla firmy, a teraz chcę tylko kogoś poznać i zrzucić część tego ciężaru. Kiedy zjawiła się kobieta, z którą może i spędziłbym resztę życia, a może znikłaby za jakiś czas, chcesz mi to odebrać jak każdy w tym chorym systemie. 

Minjun musiał wziąć oddech. Taecyeon poczuł, że może się stać coś nieprzyjemnego, dlatego nie odwracał od niego wzroku. Jednym haustem wypił resztę soju i wbił w niego bolesne spojrzenie. Wstał jakby za chwilę miał wybiec z salonu.

\- Wiesz co ja czuję? Czy ty kiedykolwiek kogoś kochałeś, Taecyeon? Miałeś tylko przelotne związki. Ja byłem z kobietą, z którą chciałem spędzić resztę życia, może mieć dzieci, gdybym tylko mógł je mieć. Ale nie mogłem jej poślubić, bo nie miała nic do zaoferowania moim rodzicom. Oddałbym całe pieniądze żeby z nią być. Wiesz jak się czuję kiedy widzę ją i jej męża?

Minjun oddychał szybko, a jego pierś niebezpiecznie falowała. Zamaszyście przy tym gestykulował, ale całe szczęście nie miał nic co mógłby strącić ręką. Taecyeon słuchał tego w osłupieniu. 

\- Chciałem się w końcu ustatkować. Ty stoisz na mojej drodze do szczęścia. Chciałem się ożenić, naprawdę, Taecyeon! Ale ty musiałeś wszystko zepsuć. Jesteś z siebie zadowolony?

Słowa Minjuna były ostre jak żyletki i tak trafiały do Taecyeona. Gdyby doszło do tej rozmowy wczoraj, odparowałby w ten sam sposób, ale teraz naprawdę nie chciał ciągnąć niepotrzebnej awantury. Podszedł kilka kroków bliżej widząc jak chłopak trzęsie się ze złości. 

\- Nie mogę zabronić ci spotykać się z Fei - wyjaśnił spokojnie. - Tylko chcę coś dla ciebie znaczyć, Minjun. Naprawdę chcę się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić. Nie chcę ci nic utrudniać. Pozwól mi wejść do swojego życia. Obiecuję ci być dla ciebie dobrym. 

Taecyeon wyciągnął delikatnie dłonie żeby złapać Minjuna za ramiona, ale on szybko je strzepnął. Minjun nie starał się i zapierał, ale Taecyeon mógł jakoś to zrozumieć. Naprawdę chciał tylko mu pomóc. 

\- Nie dotykaj mnie - warknął. - Powiedziałem ci, że nie chcę się z tobą kłócić. Jihoon już mnie wkurzył. Wyjdź, proszę. 

W jego prośbie nie było wcale uprzejmości; przypominała raczej rozkaz. Taecyeon chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Nie potrafił wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa. Postawa Minjuna go zabolała.

Odwrócił się aby odejść, ale w drzwiach zerknął na niego przez ramię. Minjun znów usiadł, chowając twarz w dłoniach. 

\- Poproszę Jihoona żeby do ciebie zajrzał kiedy wróci - powiedział cicho. - Żebym się nie martwił. 

Minjun nie słyszał tego albo nie chciał słuchać. Bez słowa więcej Taecyeon wrócił do samochodu. Tam całe emocje zalały go w sekundę. Łzy wściekłości zniekształciły mu obraz. Nie mógł nazwać tego uczucia złością, bo coś innego zaprzątało mu myśli. Zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy, jednak na niewiele się to zdało. Teraz pragnął z kimś porozmawiać, wyżalić się, ponarzekać. Wiedział dobrze, że Minjun zrobi rzecz zupełnie odwrotną; zamknie się w sobie i sam poukłada sobie wszystko w głowie.

Dla tak różnych osób nie było możliwości znaleźć wspólnego języka. Taecyeon spuścił głowę, przecierając oczy. Minjun po raz pierwszy doprowadził go do płaczu.


	22. Chapter 22

Jihoon niezbyt porządnie wrzucał swoje rzeczy do walizki byle tylko ją zamknąć. Minjun stał ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę.

\- Nie smuć się, Minjun - rzucił ze śmiechem. - Niedługo znowu przyjadę. 

Kim spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem, ale zaraz się otrząsnął. Był zmieszany, zwłaszcza, że wieczorem musiał coś jeszcze załatwić z Taecyeonem, a nie odzywał się do niego od pamiętnej kłótni. Chociaż lubił zbierać myśli sam, nie chciał żeby Jihoon wyjeżdżał. 

\- To nic takiego - skłamał. - Pozdrów ode mnie żonę i córkę.

Jihoon zawahał się chwilę jakby nagła myśl wyrwała go z zamyślenia. 

\- Nie kłóć się więcej z Taecyeonem. - Zabrzmiało to na prośbę gdy zabierał walizkę aby włożyć ją do bagażnika.

Minjun nie mógł mu nic obiecać. 

Pożegnał Jihoona i mentalnie przygotował się na spotkanie z Taecyeonem. Nie rozmawiał z nim jeszcze ani tym bardziej go nie przeprosił. To już nawet nie była kwestia dumy - Minjun wiedział, że powiedział kilka słów za dużo, których nawet nie miał na myśli. Teraz musiał wziąć na siebie konsekwencje. 

Tym razem Taecyeon nawet nie wyszedł z samochodu. Czekał na niego dopóki nie zamknął domu i nie zajął miejsca pasażera. Minjun nie wiedział jak zacząć rozmowę. 

\- Nadal się na mnie złościsz? - zagaił. Taecyeon spojrzał na niego przelotnie z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. 

\- Myślisz, że nie mam powodu? - odparł chłodno. Minjun splótł palce na kolanach i skierował na nie wzrok. Choć zbierał myśli przez cały ten czas, wciąż nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć.

Westchnął cierpiętniczo, czując jak niedopowiedziane słowa ciążą mu na sercu. Spojrzał ukradkiem na Taecyeona. Pierwszy raz widział go w takim stanie, wściekłego i pewnie zranionego. Do Minjuna do końca nie docierało, że to wszystko z jego winy.

\- Nie chciałem żeby tak wyszło - zaczął nieporadnie, nie dając poznać po głosie, że cokolwiek w tej chwili czuje. - Byłem zły, bo pokłóciłem się wcześniej z hyungiem. 

\- Nie tłumacz mi się jeśli nie chcesz przepraszać - przerwał mu Taecyeon. - Nie musisz nic mówić jeśli nie chcesz. Nie potrzebuję twoich wyjaśnień. Powiedziałeś wystarczająco.

Kolejna próba zakończyła się niepowodzeniem. Taecyeon zacisnął szczękę, a Minjun odpuścił, spoglądając na ulicę za oknem. W tamtej chwili atmosferę dało się kroić nożem. 

Spotkanie zdawało się rozluźnić napięcie. Obaj silili się na biznesowy ton, a myśli skupili na interesach, dlatego w samochodzie cisza już tak nie raniła swoją obecnością. Minjun otwierał już usta aby podjąć kolejny raz temat, ale przerwało mu stukotanie silnika i przekleństwa Taecyeona. W tej samej chwili wyświetlił mu się komunikat o usterce i zjechał na bok. Zaklął kolejny raz gdy samochód nie odpalił ponownie.

\- Mówiłem, że wolę moje Mitsubishi - rzucił gniewnie, wychodząc na ulicę żeby otworzyć klapę. 

\- Przecież nie wypada żeby dyrektor Hyundaia jeździł japońskim samochodem - zganił go w odpowiedzi. 

Taecyeon nie mógł wiele dostrzec w świetle latarni ulicznych. Nie był też w warsztacie aby określić co się zepsuło, więc po chwili wrócił w jeszcze gorszych nerwach do środka. Minjun otworzył puszkę piwa zakupionego wcześniej, jakby czuł, że spędzą tam dłuższą chwilę. 

Kiedy Taecyeon wyciągnął telefon aby zadzwonić po pomoc, Minjun ostrzegawczo złapał go za rękę, co od razu spotkało się z agresywnym i zaskoczonym spojrzeniem Taecyeona. Kiedy ich wzrok się skrzyżował, Minjun zrozumiał, że musi to wyjaśnić tu i teraz.

\- Chcę pogadać teraz póki mamy czas. Proszę - dodał. 

Taecyeon ostrożnie odłożył telefon i pospieszył go wzrokiem kiedy Minjun brał głęboki oddech.

\- Przepraszam cię, dobra? Naprawdę nie miałem na myśli tego, co ci powiedziałem. Nie uważam żebyś stał mi na drodze do szczęścia. Bałem się z tobą o tym porozmawiać wcześniej.

Spojrzenie Taecyeona złagodniało, choć nadal czuł urazę - do czego miał prawo. Starał się przez cały ten czas, a Minjun jedynie go zawodził i odsuwał od siebie. Taecyeon musiał mu to wspomnieć, ponieważ nie umiał milczeć. Nie lubił też zostawiać spraw nierozwiązanych. 

\- Cała ta sytuacja po prostu mnie trochę przytłacza, ale chciałbym żeby od teraz było lepiej. Może... Może spróbujemy to naprawić, oboje?

\- Nikt nigdy mnie tak nie odrzucał, Minjun - wyznał. - Nie wiem jak to jest. Nikt nigdy mnie tak nie traktował. 

\- A o mnie nikt się tak nie starał - mruknął. - To dla mnie tak samo nowe jak dla ciebie. Dlaczego się o mnie tak starasz?

\- Bo cię lubię, Minjun - rzucił nagle. - Polubiłem cię. Na początku naprawdę chciałem tylko spokoju, żyć bez kłótni, ale kiedy spędziłem z tobą trochę czasu, polubiłem cię. 

Przez chwilę żaden z nich się nie odzywał. W jakiś sposób uderzyło to Minjuna, ale nie uważał tego za coś negatywnego. 

\- Zabukowałem już jakiś czas temu lot i hotel w Hiszpanii. Myślisz, że mogłoby się nam udać?

\- A co z Fei? - wypalił Taecyeon, a głos miał wyprany ze złości.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz żebym się z nią spotykał, uszanuję to - odparł. Wiedział, że na chwilę obecną ważniejsza jest sytuacja w domu i w przyszłości, gdyby Taecyeon się zgodził, mógłby myśleć o niej bardziej na poważnie. 

Taecyeon skinął głową kilka razy i zadzwonił do kogoś z warsztatu aby po nich przyjechał. Mieli czekać do pół godziny, dlatego kiedy rozłączył się, wypuścił ciężko powietrze. Minjun podał mu puszkę. 

Po niedługiej chwili obaj poczuli ogromną skrywaną ulgę. 

\- Pamiętasz jak Jihoon wspominał moją szkołę średnią? - zaczął nagle Minjun, czym zaskoczył Taecyeona. - Może w to nie uwierzysz, ale nie zawsze byłem taki jak teraz. W ogóle nie byłem grzecznym chłopcem. Cały czas miałem problemy, bo łamałem zasady. Moi rodzice nie mogli nic zrobić dopóki spełniałem ich oczekiwania. 

Taecyeon żachnął się, na co Minjun pierwszy raz się zaśmiał. 

\- Poważnie - ciągnął. - Jihoon mi w tym pomagał. Myślisz, że jak poznałem Yeeun? Nielegalnie wchodziliśmy na teren damskiego liceum. Wyobrażasz to sobie?

Chociaż Minjun nagle zaczął ten temat, żaden z nich nie czuł już napięcia. Rozmowa zaczęła się swobodnie i tak płynęła przy dzielonym piwie. Zupełnie tak jakby zburzyli kolejną cienką ścianę. 

\- Jak to się właściwie stało, że masz tyle kasy? - rzucił później Minjun. Było to zaskakujące patrząc na samochód, mieszkanie, nawet zegarek Taecyeona. Przeciętni mechanicy nie zarabiali aż tyle.

\- Wszystko zaczęło się od Wooyounga - powiedział. - Znaliśmy się od dziecka. W szkole średniej ja pomagałem w warsztacie, a on postanowił od razu rozkręcić własny biznes. Starzy pożyczyli mu sporo kasy, więc założył siłownię. Później on pożyczył mi pieniądze żebym otworzył własny zakład. Oprócz tego dorabialiśmy sobie w klubach, Wooyoung zapoznał mnie z Junho, czasem z nim imprezowaliśmy jak teraz. Wziął nas nawet kiedyś na imprezę do Tajlandii. To były niezłe jaja - zaśmiał się na to wspomnienie. - Junho się schlał i chciał rozmawiać z menadżerem, ale okazało się, że menadżer mówi po koreańsku. Tak zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi z Nichkhunem. Oni pomogli mi się rozkręcić, zaczęło przyjeżdżać więcej ludzi, zajmowałem się drogimi furami i warsztat mi się rozrósł. Tak w skrócie. 

Minjun słuchał tego z uwagą. Pierwszy raz od tylu miesięcy rozmawiali na tematy dotyczące ich przeszłości, a ta z pewnością skrywała mnóstwo faktów, które uczyniły ich tym, kim byli.

\- Jeśli chcesz o coś zapytać, śmiało - dodał ośmielony Minjun. Taecyeon chwilę się zastanowił. 

\- Myślisz, że ten miesiąc miodowy coś zmieni?

Teraz to on chwilę rozmyślał. Nie odpowiedział wprost, tylko pokiwał głową jakby do siebie.


	23. Chapter 23

Chociaż Minjun zagrał na uczuciach Taecyeona, nie potrafił trzymać urazy i odpuścił. Jednak tym razem podszedł z większym dystansem do tego, co powiedział, bez żadnej nadziei ani oczekiwań. Liczył tylko, że kiedy nadarzy się następna okazja do picia lub kłótni, Minjun dotrzyma obietnicy.

Spoglądał tęsknie na swoją spakowaną walizkę. Wyjechać mieli w niedzielę wieczorem, ale Taecyeon wolał wszystko mieć już gotowe do drogi. Zastanawiając się czy Minjun myśli podobnie do niego, zdecydował się ponownie złożyć mu niezapowiedzianą wizytę.

Powitał go w salonie, zaskoczony, ale chętny na spotkanie. Taecyeon z przyjemnością przyjął tą odmianę. 

\- Załatwiłeś wszystko na wyjazd? - zagadnął. 

Minjun skinął mu głową, odkładając książkę, którą akurat czytał. Dopiero po zmroku Taecyeon mógł dostrzec jak oświetlone było to pomieszczenie. Rozmieszczenie i temperatura lamp kazały mu myśleć, że ktoś, kto je ustawiał znał się na tym, a może nawet Minjun zgłębił temat.

Zerknął na leżącą przy drzwiach do sypialni pustą walizkę. W tej chwili sam zrzucił jedną ze starych toreb na siłownię, jaką wziął ze sobą. Odpowiedział na pytające spojrzenie Minjuna zanim zapytał na głos. 

\- Stwierdziłem, że zostawię u ciebie parę swoich rzeczy na wypadek gdybym musiał tutaj znów zostać.

\- Ty się tutaj nie wprowadzasz, Taecyeon - ostrzegł go poważnie. 

Minjun usiadł spokojnie na łóżku kiedy Taecyeon dorwał się do jego szafy. W sypialni także miał robiące przyjemny półmrok światła, których wcześniej nie dostrzegł. Przeglądał jego ubrania, co jakiś czas odkładając niektóre do walizki.

\- Naprawdę potrafisz się ubrać - rzucił z podziwem, rozkładając kolejną koszulkę, którą z przyjemnością mógłby sobie pożyczyć. 

\- Nikt nie każe ci chodzić na okrągło w dresach i wysokich skarpetkach - odgryzł się Minjun, opadając na plecy.

Taecyeon westchnął, składając kolejne rzeczy. Teraz zaczynał dostrzegać już podobieństwo między nim, a jego kuzynem. 

\- Miałem farbować włosy zanim przyszedłeś - rzucił, podnosząc się do siadu i wyjmując z szuflady pudełko z farbą. Taecyeonowi zaświeciły się oczy.

\- Ja ci pomogę - zaoferował. - Nie widziałeś chyba nigdy jak znam się na farbowaniu. Wooyoung z różowymi włosami wyglądał lepiej niż gdyby wyszedł od fryzjera. 

Minjun nie wyglądał na przekonanego, mimo to wstał aby w końcu pozbyć się odrostów i zupełnie spranego koloru. Rzucił okiem na spakowaną przez Taecyeona walizkę, uznając to za przydatną pomoc. Nie ukrywał, że mimo dobrych chęci obawiał się oddać swój wizerunek w jego ręce.

Taecyeon kazał mu zwilżyć włosy, czując dziwną radość na myśl, że Minjun pozwolił mu to zrobić. Wcześniej nie wyglądał nawet na chętnego do przebywania z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu, ale z każdym razem coraz bardziej zdawał się przekonywać. Dodał jeszcze aby założył coś starego, a sam naciągnął rękawiczki. Wooyoung nie narzekał na efekty, dlatego Minjun też nie powinien - mimo, że miał o wiele wyższe wymagania.

\- Mógłbyś zacząć chodzić ze mną na siłownię - rzucił nagle. Był niemal pewny, że wspólne wieczory trzy razy tygodniowo zbliżą ich do siebie jak nic innego.

Minjun naciągnął na siebie starą koszulkę i posłał mu zbolałe spojrzenie.

\- Coś nie tak?

Kiedy do Taecyeona dotarło co ma na myśli, zaśmiał się sam z siebie. Dogryzł mu zupełnie przypadkiem, ale nie zamierzał się tego wypierać. Zapunktował bez wysiłku. 

Nie zdołał także powstrzymać komentarzy na temat mokrych włosów, które pozostawiły rude ślady po bokach jego twarzy, a Minjun każdy z nich kwitował westchnieniem. 

\- Przestań ciągnąć mnie tak mocno - warknął w końcu. Taecyeon powstrzymał się od próby pociągnięcia go jeszcze mocniej. 

\- Nie chciałbym żeby ktoś nas teraz zobaczył - mruknął, gdy dotarł do niego absurd tej sytuacji. - Ani usłyszał. 

Ponownie przeczesał jego włosy palcami aby ocenić różnorodność koloru. Uznawszy swoją pracę za gotową, pozwolił Minjunowi wyjść z dusznej łazienki. W świetle lamp nadal oceniał jego wizerunek.

\- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie żeby przez pół godziny obserwować jak wyglądam jak mokry pies? - zagadnął, przypadkiem odkrywając tajemnicę Taecyeona. 

Ok chwycił szklankę wody żeby choć trochę zasłonić uśmiech satysfakcji. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Minjun zachowuje się zupełnie swobodnie przy nim. Jakby zapomniał o całym napięciu i nerwach, które przeszli wcześniej. Obawiał się, że może to być cisza przed burzą, ale był tak podekscytowany myślą o wakacjach w Europie, że nie chciał o tym myśleć. 

Minjun zniknął na chwilę na piętrze żeby dopakować kilka rzeczy i po tym czasie zmyć farbę. Nie wspomniał oczywiście Taecyeonowi o swojej wcześniejszej rozmowie z Fei Fei; był bardzo rozdarty między tym, czego chciał, a tym, co musiał zrobić. Opowiedział jej krótko o ostatnich wydarzeniach i swoim urlopie, obiecując, że spotkają się za miesiąc. Po tym czasie będzie gotów dać jej solidną odpowiedź na pytanie co dalej.

W ostatnim czasie zmieniło się jeszcze więcej niż na początku małżeństwa. Kłótnia z Jihoonem i jego własne słowa wykrzyczane przez alkohol uświadomiły go, że powinien coś zmienić w obecnej sytuacji. I jakkolwiek nie był przekonany do Taecyeona, powinien dostrzegać w nim to, co najlepsze.

Niedzielny wieczór pełen był chaosu i poszukiwania dokumentów, dlatego Minjun już w samolocie odetchnął z ulgą. Z przyjemnością rozpiął pasy, zamawiając herbatę.

\- Masz jakiś pomysł co będziemy zwiedzać? - zagadnął Taecyeon. Samolotowe menu zamienił na przewodnik po Hiszpanii, wertując go i zaginając niektóre strony.

\- Hotel oferuje wycieczki po okolicy z przewodnikiem - odparł Minjun. - Wszystko załatwiłem. Mamy wystarczająco czasu żeby sami znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie.

Po chwili ujął gorącą herbatę, a wtedy do Taecyeona chyba dotarła kolejna rzecz.

\- Zapłaciłeś to wszystko z własnej kieszeni? - rzucił zaskoczony.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Mamy wspólne konto - wyjaśnił. - Myślałeś, że to co ci przelewam, to twoja cała wypłata?

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że pracując tak samo jak w starym warsztacie będę zarabiał tyle pieniędzy - odparł zaskoczony. Rozejrzał się dookoła jakby jego miejsce w pierwszej klasie zostało mu ofiarowane zupełnym przypadkiem. - Hyundai naprawdę się ceni. Nawet bogaci klienci nie zostawiali u mnie tyle wcześniej.

\- To dlatego, że nie brałeś zleceń, a klienci przychodzili nieregularnie - uznał Minjun urzędowym, znużonym tonem. - Plus koszty, które wcześniej ponosiłeś sam, teraz spadły na firmę.

\- Nie spodziewałem się tego, naprawdę. Wszystko to zbudowałem sam, rozumiesz? Dokonałem czegoś prawie niemożliwego - pochwalił się ze zdumieniem do samego siebie. - Nie chciałem kontynuować żadnego rodzinnego biznesu, tak samo jak Nichkhun. Wiesz, moja mama prowadzi kwiaciarnię, a tata pracuje w firmie kurierskiej. Nigdy mnie do tego nie ciągnęło. Tylko zastanawiam się... Z niezbyt uważnego ucznia, z rodzicami w klasie robotniczej, zostałem dyrektorem. Dlaczego twoja była dziewczyna nie mogła być na moim miejscu?

Przez twarz Minjuna przemknął nagły cień niczym skurcz, aż musiał odłożyć herbatę obok koreańskiej poezji, którą czytał. 

\- Yeeun to co innego - odparł szorstko, wcale nie chcąc o tym myśleć w tej chwili. - Ona nie miała od kogo pożyczyć pieniędzy na własny biznes i nie miała kogoś, kto pomógłby się jej rozkręcić. Poza tym, gdyby miała zostać moją żoną, pewnie podzieliłaby los moich rodziców. Mama jest sekretarką mojego taty. Skoro zdecydowali się nas połączyć, skorzystali z okazji i zrobili z ciebie dyrektora. To się po prostu opłacało. To jest biznes.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, cieszę się, że łamiemy stereotypy - wyznał Taecyeon po krótkim zastanowieniu. Teraz zupełnie ignorował ostry ton Minjuna, jakby przyzwyczaił się, że to zastępuje u niego emocje. - Boli mnie, że nic nie da się zmienić w tym systemie, a twoją przyszłość warunkują status majątkowy rodziców i płeć. Dlatego podziwiam Nichkhuna, naprawdę. Jego żona jest prezesem firmy winiarskiej, wiesz? Rodzice Victorii nie czekali aż znajdzie bogatego męża, od razu przepisali jej firmę. Później poznała Nichkhuna, który otworzył własny klub, bo nie chciał robić tego samego, co jego rodzice. Odkąd tylko go poznałem, zazdrościłem mu sukcesu, a później udanego małżeństwa. Ale teraz widzę, że sam nie mam źle.

\- Podoba ci się życie ze mną? - spytał zaskoczony Kim.

\- Czy ja wiem? - Taecyeon niefrasobliwie podrapał się po karku, niemal czując już jaki sztywny będzie po pozostałych dziewięciu godzinach. - Jest zupełnie inaczej, wszyscy to widzą. Mam świetną pracę i nawet nasze stosunki się poprawiły. Póki jesteśmy młodzi, podoba mi się to wszystko. Nie wiem co będę mówił na starość.

Ten wesoły akcent wywołał lekki uśmiech u Minjuna, a może tylko mu się tak wydawało.


	24. Chapter 24

W Barcelonie wylądowali popołudniu i o siódmej rano czasu koreańskiego. Minjun w okularach przeciwsłonecznych i zwiewnej koszuli wyszedł jako pierwszy aby odebrać bagaże, natomiast za nim jak cień snuł się niepasujący do tego obrazka Taecyeon - miał potargane włosy, podkrążone oczy i zwinął się w koc jak nastolatek. Minjun nie pozwolił przejść mu bez komentarza.

\- Przestań sprawiać, że czuję się jak biedak - mruknął. 

Do hotelu dojechali taksówką. Minjun celowo wybrał taki oddalony od lotniska i głównych dróg żeby móc skupić się na spokoju i urokach miasta. Szukając karty rezerwacji, Taecyeon zadał w punkcie recepcji kilka pytań po hiszpańsku. Nie obyło się bez pytającego spojrzenia.

\- Kiedy ty spałeś, ja czytałem hiszpańskie rozmówki - wyjaśnił z wyższością. 

W wynajętym pokoju czekały już ich bagaże, ale dopiero kiedy weszli do środka zrozumieli, co jest nie tak.

\- Kim Minjun - podjął Taecyeon. - Dlaczego tutaj jest jedno łóżko?

Równie zaskoczony Minjun wszedł za nim do sypialni i sam nie wiedział, czy lepiej się roześmiać, czy jakoś wytłumaczyć. 

\- Kiedy zamawiałem pokój musieli uznać, że jesteśmy prawdziwym małżeństwem - stwierdził. - Nie pomyślałem o tym. Gdybym tutaj pracował, zrobiłbym to samo.

Taecyeon niewiele myśląc usiadł na łóżku, w końcu pozbywając się koca. Ogólne zmieszanie i zmęczenie podróżą oraz zmianą strefy czasowej wpłynęły na niego bardziej niż na Minjuna. Jedyne czego chciał, to rozbudzić się aby zasnąć wieczorem i rano przyzwyczaić się do innego czasu. 

\- To co? - zagadnął. - Idziemy się przejść?

\- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja chcę tylko coś zjeść i wziąć prysznic - odparł Minjun, otwierając swoją walizkę. Taecyeon spakował mu wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, co bardzo zaoszczędziło czas. 

Już samo oswajanie się z ciepłą Hiszpanią zdjęło część stresu z barków Minjuna. Jesienią było tam nieco cieplej niż w Korei, dlatego z radością przyjmował ostatnie w tym roku promienie słońca. Sam doprowadził się do porządku, a gdy dał na to czas Taecyeonowi, postanowił zwiedzić hotel.

Oferta turystyczna powiedziała mu czego może się spodziewać, mimo to postanowił wszystko zobaczyć na własne oczy. Pokoje apartamentowe miały tak duże rozmiary, że nie musiały znajdować się daleko od siebie aby dać im prywatność. Przelotnie zwiedził piętro z restauracją i odnowę biologiczną, a następnie naciągając na siebie bluzę wyszedł na zewnątrz. Z okna rozpościerał się widok na zabytkowe kamienice, natomiast z drugiej strony hotelu mógł z westchnieniem przysiąść na ławce niemal schowanej wśród drzew i krzewów. 

Zrobił kilka szybkich pamiątkowych zdjęć, po to tylko żeby kiedyś przypomnieć sobie ten czas, niezależnie od tego jak się potoczy. Miło było na chwilę zignorować cały świat i pracę i skupić się tylko na sobie. 

Minjun wiedział, że nie zapomni tych wakacji.

Zwiedzanie miasta następnego dnia było dla nich nowym doświadczeniem, choćby dlatego, że wcześniej nie mieli czasu na wycieczki. 

Grupa z przewodnikiem nie była liczna, poza tym dostali wystarczająco czasu aby rozdzielić się i spojrzeć na Barcelonę według własnego uznania. Taecyeon naciskał, że nie ma zamiaru wydawać pieniędzy na koreański przewodnik, ponieważ wystarczająco dużo rozumie od angielskiego pilota. Minjun słuchał go co prawda jednym uchem, ale wystarczyło to aby dotarł do niego cały sens.

Rozmawiając między sobą w ojczystym języku kolejny raz poczuli się oderwani od świata i pogrążeni w swoim jedynie towarzystwie. Ponownie mogli się rozdzielić aby na własną rękę ustalić co dalej.

Barcelona, bardzo kolorowa i inkrustowana roślinnością, sprawiała wrażenie zaprojektowanej w każdym calu. Krzyżujące się z ulicami parki, akweny i zieleń miejska zdawała się być niekontrolowane przez człowieka, ale żyjące na jego zasadach z własnego wyboru. Jesienne słońce prześwitywało przez gałęzie drzew na chodniku w taki sam sposób, jak kolorowe kamienice przyciągały uwagę swoją mozaiką.

Najciekawszą jej częścią były oczywiście ciekawe muzea i przede wszystkim budynki i kamienice projektowane w stylu katalońskiego modernizmu i secesji. Najbardziej atrakcyjnością cieszyły się te zaprojektowane przez Gaudiego, znacznie wyróżniając się na tle miasta.

Minjun uwieczniał większość z tego, co tłumaczył przewodnik, w zasadzie pierwszy raz robiąc użytek z dawno zakupionej lustrzanki. Te zdjęcia z przyjemnością zawiesi w salonie, oświetlając je swoimi idealnie rozmieszczonymi lampami.

Pierwszy dzień z pilotem poświęcony został głównie na piesze spacery kilka kilometrów od hotelu. Miasto było tak skonstruowane, że nie trzeba było daleko wychodzić aby natknąć się na atrakcje, a dodatkowe kilometry jedynie dodawały uroku samej wycieczce. Taecyeon pod wieczór narzekał aby wrócić już do hotelu, co jedynie Minjuna rozbawiło.

\- Co z twoją kondycją i wytrzymałością? - dogryzał mu.

Kiedy wrócili do hotelu, po kolacji obaj pragnęli chwili wytchnienia. Na następne dni mieli już większe plany; wpadli na pomysł zwiedzenia przypadkowych stacji podczas podróży metrem, spróbowania hiszpańskich potraw bardziej w centrum oraz udział w imprezie organizowanej przez hotel. Na ten moment Taecyeon padł na łóżko, nie pozostawiając miejsca Minjunowi.

\- Teraz idę do sauny, ale kiedy wrócę, masz się przenieść na swoją stronę - odrzekł.

Prawdę mówiąc, spanie razem nie sprawiało im większych problemów. Nie chcieli zmieniać pokoju aby nie robić żadnych komplikacji. Minjun pamiętał jak namówił Taecyeona aby został z nim kiedy był pijany, dlatego choć był przekonany, że na trzeźwo tego nie powtórzy, nie czuł większej różnicy. Nie przeszkadzało mu to do momentu, w którym Taecyeon nie obudził go swoim wierceniem, a później zapalił światło i jeszcze rzucił w niego poduszką.

\- Nie mogę spać - odparł niewyraźnie.

Minjun przetarł oczy i zerknął na zegarek. Dochodziła trzecia, a Taecyeon musiał przespać cały wieczór po kolacji. Minjun zasnął dwie czy trzy godziny po nim.

\- Ale ja mogę - odparł i opadł na poduszki.

Taecyeon znów ponowił cios. Po chwili podniósł się, zakładając na siebie kurtkę i pakując jakieś drobne rzeczy do torby. Minjun spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- To wciąż przez tą zmianę czasu. Chcesz obejrzeć Barcelonę w nocy?

Minjun nie chciał się zgodzić. To nie był jego problem; on chciał iść spać, wstać rano i cieszyć się porankiem, dlatego kolejny raz nie wiedział jak to się stało, że uległ Taecyeonowi. Skończył w jednym z parków, które zwiedzali, zawinięty w koc Taecyeona i zasłaniając twarz dłońmi kiedy chłopak chciał zrobić mu zdjęcie.

\- Gdzie tu jest tryb nocny? - mruknął. - Wszystko jest czarne.

\- To przez osłonkę, idioto - odparł zażenowany. Taecyeon zaczął się śmiać sam z siebie.

\- Będziemy mieć wspaniałe wspomnienia - stwierdził, robiąc jeszcze kilka zdjęć.

Przeszli kilka razy obok fontanny, która niestety nie sprawiała takich spektakularnych efektów jak w środku lata. Poza sezonem pokazy z wodą i światłami organizowane były rzadziej i głównie wieczorem, a nie w nocy. Mimo to spokojnie płynąca woda przyjemnie wypełniała ciszę.

Minjun odetchnął cicho i odchylił głowę do tyłu.

\- Jesteś strasznie spięty - zauważył Taecyeon półgłosem. - Jak możesz tak żyć? Myślisz tylko o pracy. W ogóle nie umiesz się rozluźnić.

\- Oczywiście, że umiem - oburzył się Minjun. Taecyeon przeniósł dłonie na jego ramiona pod kocem, a pod wpływem jego dotyku dopiero wtedy się rozluźniły. Sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że nieświadomie napinał mięśnie i to samo działo się w jego umyśle.

\- Wiesz, że przy mnie możesz się poczuć swobodnie? - zapytał.

Minjun chciał prychnąć na to, ale nagle Taecyeon przestał masować jego barki, trzymając go delikatnie i wbijając w niego oczekujące spojrzenie. Pytał na poważnie.

\- Tak, wiem o tym - rzucił nieprzekonany. - No wiesz, uczę się żyć przy tobie. Z czasem jest mi coraz łatwiej.

\- Powiedz mi coś, czego o tobie nie wiem. Może co najbardziej pociąga się w związku?

Gdyby Taecyeon nie sprecyzował pytania, Minjun miałby pustkę w głowie. Jego wyrwany ze snu umysł myślał inaczej, ale teraz naprawdę czuł się rozluźniony i nie przeszkadzała mu tego rodzaju rozmowa z nikim innym jak Ok Taecyeonem.

\- Mówią, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają, prawda? - zaczął, patrząc w niebo. - Lubię kiedy druga osoba dostarcza mi emocji. Kiedy czuję przy niej taki dreszcz. Ktoś kto nie boi się zrobić czegoś głupiego tylko dla zabawy, żeby zapomnieć o codzienności.

\- Ciekawe - rzucił krótko Taecyeon. Nie ukrywał, że jemu przydałby się ktoś równie opanowany co Minjun. - Często się tak wpatrujesz w różne rzeczy, wiesz? - dostrzegł. - Widziałem to często w samochodzie. Kiedy zaczynasz o czymś mówić, oglądasz budynki i drzewa za oknem. Twój kuzyn robi to samo.

Minjun zaśmiał się cicho. Faktycznie miał podobny nawyk i nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego istnienia dopóki Taecyeon tego nie wypomniał.

\- Moja kolej. Tęsknisz za kimś? Jest ktoś, kto odszedł, a kogo wciąż chciałbyś mieć w życiu?

Taecyeon pochylił się teraz i oparł łokcie na kolanach ze splecionymi palcami. On wpatrywał się w ziemię i kamienie.

\- Raczej nie. Nie chcę w życiu niczego ani nikogo żałować. Jeśli ktoś odszedł, tak widocznie musiało być. - Na ustach Taecyeona pojawił się słaby uśmiech. - Teraz opowiedz mi o swoich wadach.

\- Moich...? - Minjun potarł brodę, a Taecyeon trącił go ramieniem, co gruby koc i tak złagodził.

\- Ja na przykład nie boję się przyznać, że jestem trochę nieobowiązkowy - rzucił z pełną świadomością tego. - Zostawiam rzeczy na ostatnią chwilę żeby się nie stresować, a później muszę wszystko nadrabiać. To spora wada, ale można nad nią pracować. Mógłbym sam wymienić kilka twoich, ale ty masz to zrobić sam.

\- Niech ci będzie - odparł Minjun. - Unikam tego, co niewygodne. Ty wolisz przełożyć obowiązki na później, a ja odsuwam od siebie to, co sprawia, że czuję się źle. Stresujące rozmowy odsyłam do sekretarza Hwanga. Akwizytorom zamykam drzwi przed nosem. Tobie każę zejść mi z oczu - dodał, jednak zaśmiał się przy tym. Taecyeon doskonale był w stanie to zrozumieć. Unikając takich rzeczy Minjun może czuł się lepiej, ale trudniej mu było dostosować się do nowych warunków. - Z kim byś się umówił bez zastanowienia?

\- Bae Suzy - odparł naprawdę szybko. - Ewentualnie Song Hyekyo, ale musiałbym coś wypić przed randką... A ty?

\- To chyba oczywiste - rzucił krótko, wracając na ziemię. - Z Fei Fei.

Taecyeon machnął na to ręką, widocznie wracając do swoich fantazji z aktorkami. I tak skończyło się to na tym, że zabrał Minjunowi koc, uciekając. O czwartej nad ranem biegiem wrócili do hotelu.

A Barcelona w świetle lamp i później we mgle w godzinie, gdzie cały świat pogrążony był we śnie, zapisała się na zawsze w ich pamięci i kilku niezbyt wyjściowych zdjęciach.


	25. Chapter 25

Ze względu na bardzo późny powrót, obaj przespali śniadanie, ale zgodnie ustalili, że najlepszym pomysłem będzie zjeść coś poza hotelem. Tego dnia Minjun stracił ochotę na tak długie spacery, z czym Taecyeon chętnie się zgodził. Największe upały spędzili w chłodnym parku ze ścianą wodną, a popołudniu Taecyeon uparł się aby iść na plażę.

\- To nie ty upierałeś się, że powinien iść z tobą na siłownię? - fuknął Minjun, drocząc się z nim kiedy zbierał rzeczy. Taecyeon stał przed lustrem w łazience, nie patrząc na Kima, za to posłał mu uśmiech przez ścianę.

\- Wiesz przecież, że nie to miałem na myśli - odparł zmieszany. - Chciałem spędzić z tobą więcej czasu. Jeśli kompleksy nie pozwolą ci wyjść i się pokazać--

Taecyeon urwał kiedy Minjun rzucił w niego ręcznikiem. Z każdym dniem rozluźniał się coraz bardziej, aż zaczynał sobie pozwalać na zbyt wiele.

Chociaż planowali dać sobie spokój i nie chodzić i tak skończyło się na spacerze najpierw po parku, a później wzdłuż plaży i na molo. Taecyeon ponownie dorwał się do aparatu Minjuna, wcale nie chcąc go oddawać. Za każdym razem powtarzał, że muszą mieć pamiątki, bo taka okazja na pewno nie wydarzy się drugi raz.

Oprócz zdjęć zabytków z pierwszego dnia, Taecyeon zapełniał pamięć podobnymi do tych, które zrobił w nocy; jego pozowana selca, posiłek na plaży, Minjun wrzucony do morza, Minjun rewanżujący się, Minjun schnący na słońcu. 

Wieczór nie przyniósł chłodu, ale przyjemne ukojenie. Upał nie był tak typowy jak w środku lata, ale i tak trafiło im się wyjątkowo ciepłe rozpoczęcie jesieni, tak że w południu ciężko było wytrzymać z dala od cienia. Wieczorem bryza przyjemnie targała wyschniętymi włosami.

\- W piątek ma być tutaj impreza organizowana przez hotel - przypomniał Taecyeon, czytając jakąś ulotkę. - Muzyka na żywo i drinki. Idziemy.

Minjun zbyt późno zauważył, że to nie było pytanie, ale twierdzenie. Nie zamierzał zaprotestować, bo na ostatniej imprezie z Taecyeonem bawił się znakomicie, może tylko pomijając finał. Tym razem nie miał zamiaru zrobić niczego tak głupiego jak tańczenie na stole, bo w Hiszpanii nie czuł się tak swobodnie jak w klubie przyjaciela męża.

Kiedy zrobiło się chłodno, obaj zarządzili powrót do hotelu. W Taecyeona wstąpiła nowa fala energii i uparł się, że nie zmarnuje reszty wieczoru na siedzenie w pokoju kiedy ma dostęp do całego kompleksu odnowy biologicznej. Uznał zatem, że basen będzie musiał zastąpić mu siłownię, a Minjun nie ma prawa zaprotestować. Jego absolutny brak kondycji i tak zmusił ich ostatecznie do zamknięcia dnia w saunie.

Tym razem Minjun zrobił się rozmowny.

\- Nie skończyliśmy wczoraj - przypomniał. - Jest tyle rzeczy, których o tobie nie wiem. Co powinieneś był powiedzieć, a tego nie zrobiłeś?

\- Tobie? - Taecyeon posłał mu głupi uśmiech. - Że masz się zamknąć i mnie słuchać, bo twoje gadanie tylko opóźni nam zabawę. A ogólnie... Rzadko mówię przyjaciołom ile dla mnie znaczą. Wiem, że to wiedzą, ale powinni to ode mnie czasem usłyszeć.

\- Wzruszające - odparł Minjun, za co oberwał lekko w ramię. Taecyeon miał trochę racji; on też rzadko kiedy przypominał to choćby Jihoonowi. 

\- Skąd masz bliznę na łopatce?

Minjun w zamyśleniu potarł barki, próbując natrafić na wspomniane miejsce. Teraz on uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Kiedy brama do kobiecego liceum była zamknięta, musieliśmy przechodzić przez ogrodzenie. Kiedyś z kolegami źle wymierzyłem odległość, rozdarłem koszulę i powiesiłem się na nim. Dobrze, że Yeeun tego nie widziała.

Taecyeon parsknął śmiechem, uznając to za najgłupszy pomysł na zrobienie sobie pamiątki na zawsze. Po chwili Minjun tracił go w ramię i poczuł, jak robi mu się głupio.

\- A twoja? Kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem cię z krótkim rękawem, myślałem, że pogryzł cię wilk.

\- Siłowałem się z Junho na rękę i po prostu kość mi pękła - wyjaśnił. Teraz wcale nie uważał żeby powieszenie się na ogrodzeniu było tak bardzo głupie.

Rozmowa płynęła zupełnie naturalnie i swobodnie. Przez ten czas obaj zapomnieli o wszystkim, co poróżniło ich przed wyjazdem; liczył się tylko urlop i chwila obecna. Mogło się to wydawać dziwne, ale atmosfera, która im się udzieliła, była sprawczynią całego ich rozluźnienia.

Do piątku niewiele się zmieniło. Wieczorem Taecyeon rozglądał się za kurtką gdyby miało się zrobić zimno w nocy, a Minjun poprawiał włosy przy lustrze. Zamierzał wziąć ze sobą tylko aparat.

Jak na odważne słowa dotyczące imprezy na plaży spodziewali się przepychu i zbyt wielu ludzi rozlewających drinki w chaosie. Natomiast kiedy zeszli już na miejsce, przed sceną rozciągał się rząd stolików, gdzie pomieścić się mogło nie więcej jak pięćdziesiąt osób. Kameralny charakter spotkania tylko zachęcił ich do wzięcia udziału.

\- Jeszcze nigdy nie miałem okazji posłuchać hiszpańskiej muzyki - odparł Taecyeon, zacierając ręce.

Muzyka na żywo i szampan oraz cydr stworzyły ciekawy klimat tego wieczoru. Minjun zrobił kilka zdjęć dopóki nie zdecydowali się zaangażować w koncert jak pozostali goście, ponieważ od tego momentu wolał nie ryzykować i nie podnosić go więcej.

Kameralny koncert zwieńczony miał zostać pokazem gry światła i wody we wcześniej wyłączonych fontannach, a gdy impreza miała nabrać charakter mniej kontrolowanej, zgodnie stwierdzili, że pora zmienić miejsce. Hiszpanie nie dopuściliby się ryzykownej zabawy, jednak zdecydowaną większość gości hotelowych stanowili turyści. Znając możliwe zakończenia takich spotkań z autopsji, Taecyeon i Minjun zdecydowali się przejść w samotności na molo.

Minjun ściskał szklankę z kolejnym cydrem trzymając się zupełnie trzeźwo, w przeciwieństwie do Taecyeona, którego chód był luźniejszy niż zazwyczaj. Zatrzymali się na miejscu, opierając się o drewniane słupy i siadając przy brzegu.

Taecyeon wyciągnął zapalniczkę i jakąś kartkę.

\- Co to ma być? - zagadnął Minjun, nie rozumiejąc jego pomysłów. - Jakaś groźba do mnie? List? Dlaczego to ze sobą zabrałeś?

Taecyeon podpalił kartkę, widząc jak papier przyjemnie zaczyna się zwęglać. Kiedy Minjun spróbował go powstrzymać, wstał i z nieprzewidywalnym uśmiechem oglądał jak dokument płonie.

\- To nasz akt małżeński - rzucił. - Powodzenia z oddaniem mnie bez paragonu.

Minjun spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale zanim spróbował wstać, Taecyeon wrzucił pozostałości do morza. Spoglądał to na niego, to na mokrą kartkę.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że spaliłeś nasz akt małżeński?

\- Teraz nie możesz mnie oddać, bo nikt ci nie uwierzy, że jesteśmy razem - rzucił.

Minjun powinien był wyciągnąć z tego konsekwencje, ale zbyt dobrze wiedział, że Chansung zadbał o kopie tego aktu, poza tym dowody na nierozerwalność więzi były chociażby w firmowych dokumentach. Pozwolił się Taecyeonowi cieszyć tą chwilą, kwitując jego zachowanie śmiechem.

Tym razem wrócili znów zbyt późno, co Minjun mógł odczuć rano.

Obudził się cały obolały, zawinięty w pościel niebezpiecznie blisko Taecyeona. Mimo wszystko, jedyne na czym potrafił się skupić, to przyjemność z wyjazdu i spokój. Coś sprawiło, że zaczął się przy Taecyeonie czuć inaczej. Jego charakter, głupie pomysły czy zwyczajna dobra zabawa coraz mniej zaczynały mu przeszkadzać w momencie, w którym odsunął pracę na drugi plan. To było prawie tak, jakby wrócił do swojej młodości albo przeżywał ją drugi raz.

Spojrzał na niego, nie chcąc go budzić. Przyglądał się jego sennemu obliczu i chociaż chciał, nie potrafił przywołać emocji towarzyszących mu na samym początku. Nie czuł irytacji i nie miał wcale ochoty wyprosić Taecyeona ze swojego życia. Miał wrażenie, że nie czuje zupełnie nic, a zaraz później zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że przed tymi wakacjami nie mieli wcześniej okazji choćby po to żeby dłużej spojrzeć sobie w oczy albo porozmawiać jak zwyczajni ludzie.

Tyle przyjemności musiało go ominąć, bo nie potrafił zrozumieć, że małżeństwo z nieodpowiednią osobą to nie koniec świata. Nie docierało do niego, że on i Taecyeon mogą mieć przyjazne stosunki - wcześniej nawet nie rozważał tej opcji.

Teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Będąc tak blisko jak nigdy wcześniej i budując tą zupełnie inną relację z już wcale nie obcym mu człowiekiem, czuł jak serce mu drży z ekscytacji. Taecyeon mógł być dla niego tym, kogo zawsze mu brakowało, jeśli tylko zdecydowałby się go wpuścić do swojego życia. On był otwarty, więc dlaczego miałby źle zareagować na taki sam krok ze strony Minjuna?

Jakaś fascynacja pchnęła go gdy tak przyglądał mu się kiedy spał. Przecież Minjun mógł skończyć o wiele gorzej; Taecyeon potrafił iść na kompromis, nie zabierał mu kołdry, miał ładne, naturalne usta...

Gdyby Taecyeon miał żonę, na jaką zasługiwał, to małżeństwo przetrwałoby wszystko, a ona byłaby naprawdę szczęśliwa. Minjun też miał trochę szczęścia w całej tej sytuacji.

Skupił się na jego równomiernym oddechu, przymykając oczy i niemal samemu zasypiając. Gdyby tylko mógł skosztować tego życia, spróbować jakby to mogło wyglądać, chciałby wiedzieć co go omija. 

Minjun zreflektował się, będąc stanowczo za blisko Taecyeona gdy czuł jego oddech już na policzku. Pokręcił głową, wracając do rzeczywistości. Co on sobie myślał?

Nagle Taecyeon spojrzał na niego, a przerażony Minjun gwałtownie się odsunął, mało nie spadając z łóżka. Teraz serce waliło mu z prawdziwego przerażenia.

\- Co jest nie tak, Minjun? - mruknął Taecyeon z poranną chrypą, zapominając także o całym bólu i pragnieniu. Dziwny uśmiech wstąpił na jego usta gdy dostrzegł zakłopotanie Minjuna. - Nie mów, że chciałeś mnie pocałować.

\- Skąd ci to przyszło na myśl? - Minjun wstał, pragnąc uciec od tej rozmowy. Trzymał rękę na klamce od łazienki byle już się w niej zamknąć i nie musieć tłumaczyć tego co zaszło - ani tego, do czego mogło dojść.


	26. Chapter 26

W stanie nieprzyjemnego otępienia błądzili po hotelu do południa. W końcu Minjun wziął ze sobą tylko telefon i kurtkę, a Taecyeon porwał jego aparat wychodząc na stację metra.

\- Jak tutaj wygląda kupno biletów? - zastanowił się krótko. Nie zdążył sprawdzić wszystkiego odnośnie Hiszpanii przed wyjazdem, bo było to zwyczajnie niemożliwe. - Ile wonów wymieniłeś na euro?

Minjun obojętnie przyłożył telefon do terminala, a następnie spojrzał z niezrozumieniem na Taecyeona.

\- Cieszę się, że żyjemy w świecie, gdzie na drugim jego końcu zapłacisz telefonem - mruknął. Taecyeon nie mógł zaprotestować, choć wygoda i poziom profesjonalizmu Minjuna nie przestawały go zachwycać nawet w tak prostej czynności.

Na cel obrali sobie stolicę, ale żaden nie widział sensu w prostej drodze na miejsce. Ustalili kilka przypadkowych przystanków, zatrzymując się według uznania i nie oddalając się za bardzo od stacji.

Taecyeon nie rozstawał się z aparatem, niezależnie od tego, czy spacerowali wzdłuż rzeki, czy zatrzymali się na chwilę aby posłuchać lokalnych twórców. Udało mu się uchwycić kilka razy Minjuna kiedy nie patrzył i już wiedział, że kiedy wywoła te zdjęcia w sekrecie sprawi mu miły prezent na rocznicę. Teraz z pewnością był bardziej chętny do obchodzenia jej i Taecyeon bardzo był ciekaw jak ta podróż wpłynie na ich małżeństwo.

Bo mógł ich tak swobodnie nazywać, prawda?

Nie dało się ukryć, że Minjun zmienił swój stosunek co do niego. Może jeszcze nie angażował się w relację, ale zachowywał się inaczej, a Taecyeonowi bardzo się to podobało.

Do stolicy dotarli późnym popołudniem, uznając, że będzie to ostatni przystanek przed powrotem do hotelu. Minjun postawił na tradycyjny obiad w centrum, na chwilę odchodząc od słodko-pikantnych smaków Katalonii, przypominających nieco dom. Drogie drinki dopełniły posiłek. W schodzącym powoli słońcu czuli się absolutnie oderwani od problemów rzeczywistości.

Po jakimś czasie Taecyeon zareagował na wibracje telefonu, orientując się, że milczał ponad tydzień. Z nieprzewidywalnym uśmiechem odebrał połączenie.

\- No proszę - rzucił na powitanie. - A obiecałeś nie przeszkadzać.

\- Wiem, że tak - mruknął niepewnie Wooyoung. - To wszystko wina Khuna, on mi kazał dzwonić. Wszyscy umieramy z ciekawości. Co się tam dzieje?

\- A co ma się dziać? - Taecyeon odsunął się w fotelu i przełączył na głośnomówiący. Przymknął oczy zza szkłami okularów. - Minjun was pozdrawia.

Wspomniany Minjun posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Nie odzywasz się od wyjazdu, równie dobrze mogli cię porwać - zauważył słusznie Wooyoung. - Odebrałem twój samochód od mechanika. Cały tydzień pada chociaż kończy się lato. Poza tym nic się nie dzieje. A co u was? - Ton Wooyounga wyrażał mocne zniecierpliwienie. Chciał dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, a Taecyeon wolał potrzymać go trochę w niepewności.

\- Spokój - rzucił krótko i wziął kilka łyków. - Jest bardzo spokojnie. 

Wooyoung na chwilę zamilkł, zbyt zszokowany odpowiedzią przyjaciela. Po chwili rzucił krótko, że porozmawiają po przyjeździe i pożegnał ich. Minjun parsknął krótko. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Taecyeon go wkręca, a jego błogi wyraz twarzy mówił mu, że nie ma sensu się nad tym zastanawiać.

Po całym popołudniu w Madrycie późnym wieczorem wrócili do hotelu. Minjun niemal od razu opadł na łóżko, a Taecyeon rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu czegoś po pokoju.

\- Idziemy na basen? - zaproponował.

Minjun zdołał podnieść głowę aby spojrzeć na niego jak na idiotę. Pół dnia chodzenia i przejazd z przystanku na przystanek zmęczył go tak, że nie miał zamiaru wstawać, choć wcale nie był jeszcze senny.

\- A później na cydr - dodał przekonująco. 

Minjun pokręcił głową, podnosząc się do siadu i rzucił mu zaczepnie poduszkę. Taecyeon złapał ją i odrzucił nieco mocniej.

\- No to może sauna i szampan skoro nie chcesz ćwiczyć?

\- Może jacuzzi i wino? - podsunął Minjun. Taecyeon potaknął na to, uznając, że nie ma zamiaru bardziej męczyć biednego chłopaka.

Większość korytarzy, tak samo jak ostatnie piętra były całe przeszklone, tym samym pozwalając oglądać nocną panoramę Barcelony. Przyjemny półmrok i para w powietrzu nie raziły zmęczonych oczu.

Minjun ponownie spróbował rozluźnić spięte ramiona kiedy czekał aż Taecyeon wróci z winem. Gdyby ktoś kilka tygodni temu powiedział mu, że wyląduje w takiej sytuacji ze swoim niereformowalnym mężem, od razu by go wyśmiał - a teraz sam zaproponował ten wieczór i wcale nie chciał aby się kończył.

\- Masz jakieś marzenie, które chciałbyś żeby się spełniło? - rzucił Taecyeon za nim. Po chwili dołączył i rozlał wino do dwóch szklanek, a Minjun ujął je, zastanawiając się.

\- Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek miałem marzenia - odparł. - Tylko cele i chyba wszystkie już spełniłem.

\- Nigdy nie miałeś marzeń? - powtórzył Taecyeon zaskoczony. - Za każdym razem kiedy jedno moje marzenie się spełniło zamieniałem je na inne. No wiesz, nowy samochód, dochodowy biznes, wielki dom dla moich rodziców, żeglowanie przy tajskich plażach... Nigdy nie chciałem się zatrzymać.

\- Jest coś, czego nie spełniłeś? - zagadnął Minjun, biorąc kilka łyków alkoholu. Hiszpańskie wino smakowało mu zupełnie inaczej nawet od włoskich, podawanych na służbowych wyjazdach. Najbardziej zaskoczył go słodki posmak, tak różny od cierpkiego wina ryżowego.

\- Znalazłoby się kilka rzeczy - odpadł Taecyeon tajemniczo, a zaraz później uśmiechnął się w jego stronę.

\- Jaka jest ostatnia rzecz, którą naprawiłeś?

\- To zabrzmiało prawie jak praca - oburzył się Taecyeon. - Ale jest coś lepszego. Naprawiłem naszą relację. Wspólnie to zrobiliśmy, prawda?

Minjun nie odpowiedział od razu, przełykając zaskoczenie. Słowa Taecyeona były całkiem odważne i choć on zadając to pytanie nie miał nic konkretnego na myśli, coś kazało mu mówić, że Taecyeon poruszy ich temat. Dostrzegł jego zmieszanie i aby coś poradzić, zaśmiał się serdecznie.

\- Nie powiesz mi, że nie jesteśmy na dobrej drodze - dodał. Minjun nie mógł zaprotestować i nawet jeśli nadal nie uważał aby wszystko było między nimi w porządku, było lepiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Taecyeon zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę kiedy Minjun dalej nie odpowiadał.

\- Nie chcę żebyś się zmieniał - rzucił nagle. Teraz Minjun wbił w niego zupełnie zagubione spojrzenie. - Ten czas udowodnił mi, że nie musimy się zmieniać żeby się dogadać. A ja nie chcę żebyś robił nic na siłę. Utrzymajmy to co jest, dobrze?

Minjun skinął krótko głową, nerwowo popijając wino. Przez chwilę trwali w ciszy, która tylko dla niego była niezręczna. Taecyeon skupił się na cieple wody, światłach miasta i otaczającej ich intymnej atmosferze. Przez cały ten czas, w wielkim mieście i wielkim hotelu, byli praktycznie sami, a ta nagła obecność nie wpłynęła na nich źle. Zamknięci tylko na siebie przez tak długi czas, przeciwnie, zamiast się znienawidzić, otworzyli się na siebie.

Taecyeon przysunął się bliżej.

\- Minjun - cicho go zawołał. Kim podniósł nieobecny wzrok. - Kiedy chciałeś mnie rano pocałować...

\- O czym ty mówisz? - Zaskoczenie oraz jego nagła zaduma ustąpiły miejsce zdenerwowaniu. Minjun poczuł jak serce zaczyna mu szybciej walić, chociaż Taecyeon nie potrafił powstrzymać głupiego uśmiechu w odpowiedzi na ten strach. - Wcale nie chciałem cię pocałować. Tak po prostu wyszło--

\- A teraz chcesz?

Pytanie Taecyeona zawisło w powietrzu. Mierzyli się krótko wzrokiem, Minjun zupełnie zamurowany, Taecyeon nie dowierzając, że o to zapytał. Odległość między nimi zdawała się sama skracać.

\- Dlaczego miałbym chcieć? - odparł cicho Minjun, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że zniżył głos.

\- Ty całowałeś się już z chłopakami, ja nigdy - wyjaśnił Taecyeon. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego w to brnie. - Chcę zobaczyć jak to jest.

\- Nie ma absolutnie żadnej różnicy - wytłumaczył. 

\- Więc pozwól mi się przekonać - ciągnął Taecyeon i znów się zaśmiał. - Boisz się, Minjun?

Minjun przewrócił oczami. W duchu bardzo się denerwował obrotem sytuacji, ale wiedział, że na Taecyeona to nie zadziała. Kiedy wbił w niego oczekujące spojrzenie, nie miał zamiaru go opuścić. Minjun skończył swoją szklankę, dolewając im obu trunku.

\- W porządku. Zamknij oczy.

Do Taecyeona cicha zgoda dotarła z opóźnieniem, a gdy zrozumiał już co Minjun do niego powiedział, gwałtownie przysunął się bliżej. Czuł już oddech chłopaka przy swoich ustach, dlatego wedle prośby zamknął oczy. 

Minjun z zawahaniem złączył ich wargi, nie wiedząc jak Taecyeon zareaguje. Ok pochylił się nad nim lekko aby mieć speszonego Minjuna jeszcze bliżej siebie. Ciepło, które poczuł, nie miało nic wspólnego z dusznym pomieszczeniem. Obaj starali się wyczuć siebie nawzajem, delikatnie muskając usta i panując nad oddechem, niemal go wstrzymując. Taecyeon chciał przedłużyć tą chwilę i zwolnił. Dopiero kiedy Minjun odsunął się na niewielką odległość, dotarło do niego co właśnie zrobili, chociaż pocałunek nie trwał dłużej niż kilka sekund.

\- I jak? - spytał cicho, nie rozumiejąc dlaczego niemal szepcze, choć nie ma nikogo kto mógłby ich podsłuchać.

Taecyeon nie chciał spojrzeć Minjunowi w oczy, sam zszokowany nieświadomie uciekając wzrokiem.


	27. Chapter 27

Ostatni wieczór przed wyjazdem przypadł na wyjątkowo duszny dzień.

Zmęczony pogodą Taecyeon od dłuższej chwili siedział przy stole, rozmawiając półgłosem z Nickhkunem kiedy Minjun brał prysznic. Przed nim leżały kolejne puste szklanki i butelki, aż musiał zastanowić się wcześniej czy dobrym pomysłem będzie pozwolić Kimowi pójść do zamkniętego pomieszczenia.

\- Jutro wracacie, prawda? - zagadnął, tym samym przywołując na ułamek sekundy rozproszoną uwagę Taecyeona.

\- Tak, w poniedziałek rano będziemy w Incheonie - odparł. Wooyoung dał mu wcześniej znać, że przyjedzie po nich na lotnisko jego samochodem.

Dwa tygodnie zupełnego oderwania od pracy odprężyły Taecyeona do tego stopnia, że gdy myślał o swoim zimnym garażu na jesień wcale nie chciał wracać do Korei. Miejsce, gdzie poznał Minjuna jako całkowicie inną osobę, miało zapaść mu w pamięć już na zawsze.

Nikt nie wiedział jeszcze jak bardzo ten czas zmienił zdanie Taecyeona. Miał pewność, że Wooyoung podejrzewał już, że któryś z nich nie wróci cało z Europy, o co pewnie założyli się z Junho, ponieważ Nichkhun z Tajlandii nie mógł ich powstrzymać.

Skończył rozmowę kiedy Minjun wyszedł z zaparowanej łazienki w jego spodniach dresowych i z mokrymi włosami. Opadł na łóżko, od razu biorąc telefon aby przejrzeć tabloidy. Taecyeon postanowił posprzątać chociaż stół, tęsknie zerkając za okno.

\- Chcesz gdzieś jeszcze iść wieczorem? - zagadnął.

Minjun podniósł na niego rozbiegany wzrok znad telefonu.

\- Raczej nie. Jutro możemy wstać wcześnie, do południa spakować się, a później przejść po okolicy zanim pojedziemy na lotnisko.

Taecyeon uznał ten plan za najlepszy i wyjątkowo trzeźwy.

Sam nie miał zamiaru ruszać się nawet z pokoju. Uznał, że najlepszym pomysłem przed wyjazdem będzie dobrze wypocząć. Długo rozmyślał bez słowa, nawet nie spoglądając na Minjuna dopóki nie uznał, że zrobiło się wystarczająco późno.

\- Tyle narzekałeś na mój styl, ale teraz ci się podoba - rzucił kąśliwie. 

Minjun podniósł na niego wzrok, a później przeniósł go na jego dresy, które założył. Obojętnie wzruszył ramionami.

Po jakimś czasie gdy Taecyeon zajął miejsce obok niego, Minjun zablokował telefon i odetchnął cicho. Taecyeon w tej chwili podniósł lekko głowę w pytającym geście.

\- Też czujesz, że coś jest inaczej? - zagadnął w mroku rozjaśnionym tylko światłami zza okna.

\- Mówisz to jeszcze nietrzeźwy, w moich spodniach, śpiąc ze mną w jednym łóżku - mruknął. - Oczywiście, że coś jest inaczej.

Minjun skwitował to krótkim śmiechem. Absurd tej sytuacji wcale nie odejmował jej w jego oczach. Jakkolwiek Taecyeon miał pewność, że podoba mu się taki obrót sytuacji, Minjun jeszcze nie miał zdania. Nie pamiętał i nie chciał pamiętać trudnych początków, a czas, kiedy tolerował Taecyeona bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej zaczynał mu się podobać. Dopiero teraz przekonał się dlaczego Ok tak cenił sobie spokój.

Taecyeon nie zwracał uwagi na jego dziwne zachowanie, po prostu chowając twarz w pościeli i czekając aż Minjun także postanowi zasnąć. Ku jego zaskoczeniu po dłuższej chwili wybudził go z pół snu.

\- Taecyeon - powiedział cicho, wciąż wpatrując się w przestrzeń przed sobą. Taecyeon odmruknął mu, ale Minjun nie przestawał powtarzać jego imienia dopóki nie dostał rzetelnej odpowiedzi.

\- Dlaczego nie pójdziesz spać?

\- Możesz mnie pocałować?

Taecyeon wbił w niego pytające spojrzenie, przekonany, że to co usłyszał to sen. W ciemności widział jak Minjun odwraca głowę w jego stronę, czekając na odpowiedź jakby zapytał o coś zupełnie zwyczajnego.

\- Dlaczego? - spytał krótko Taecyeon.

\- Może teraz ty się boisz, co? - mruknął zaczepnie Minjun.

Taecyeon wiedział, że Minjun robi to specjalnie, ale nie miał pojęcia jaki jest tego powód. Podniósł się na łokciach, nagle rozbudzony. Minjun w połowie siedział oparty o ramę łóżka i spokojnie czekał.

\- Dlaczego nagle mnie o to poprosiłeś?

\- Sam powiedziałeś, że wtedy się bałem - wyjaśnił. - A teraz sam się boisz.

\- Niczego się nie boję - odparł sfrustrowany Taecyeon. Zachowanie Minjuna zaczęło go irytować, ale ciężko było mu odmówić tej propozycji - zwłaszcza, że za pierwszym razem sam zainicjował pocałunek, który nie miał prawa udać się planowany, a nie spontaniczny. Teraz, kiedy to Minjun czuł się gotowy, sam bił się z myślami czy chce to powtórzyć. - Ale po co?

Minjun ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak po prostu - odrzekł krótko.

Taecyeon wypuścił powietrze, opierając się bliżej Minjuna. W mroku nie widział dokładnie rysów ani wyrazu jego twarzy, dlatego mógł tylko domyślać się co może mieć na myśli. Pochylił się nad chłopakiem, czując jak przyciąga go do siebie za kark. Ponownie dziwne ciepło rozlało się w jego klatce piersiowej kiedy Minjun musnął jego usta.

Gdzieś z tyłu głowy pojawiła się myśl, że to niepoprawne i w ogóle nie powinien był prosić o coś takiego Minjuna, zwłaszcza, że nawet za nim nie przepadał. Tak przynajmniej było dopóki nie spędzili ze sobą więcej czasu, ale to wciąż nie dawało Taecyeonowi prawa do tak odważnej propozycji.

A jednak skończyli w pokoju hotelowym na drugim końcu świata, całując się beznamiętnie jakby to dla żadnego z nich nic nie znaczyło. I nie dało się tego faktu ukryć, niezależnie od tego, ile wypili - zwłaszcza, że tym razem Taecyeon był zupełnie trzeźwy.

Z całkowitą świadomością tego co się dzieje nie reagował na gesty Minjuna, wkładając w ten pocałunek wszystko co tylko mógł. Minjun stanowczo przyciągał go do siebie za tył głowy, ciężej oddychając i zmuszając go do położenia się. Nie czuł zupełnie nic specjalnego, był jak obserwator, jakby stał z boku. Przyglądał się reakcjom Minjuna, pozwalając mu przejąć nad tym kontrolę. Nie wyraził specjalnego sprzeciwu gdy poczuł jak przenosi ciepłe dłonie pod jego koszulkę. Był zbyt zaciekawiony co zamierza zrobić, tak jakby zapomniał odpowiedzieć.

Tak bardzo skupił się na gestach Minjuna, że odzyskanie świadomości było dla niego jak kubeł zimnej wody. Nagle strach i emocje zalały go gdy dotarło do niego co się dzieje. Oderwał się od Minjuna, zdejmując z siebie jego dłonie. Jemu nie wydawało się, że cokolwiek poszło nie tak.

Taecyeon nie miał pojęcia co na to odpowiedzieć.

\- Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba - mruknął Minjun zadowolony z siebie, w końcu kładąc się.

Taecyeon jeszcze długo dochodził do siebie aby uspokoić walące serce. Chciał być wypoczęty w czasie długiej podróży, ale wiedział już, że pytanie co się właśnie stało spędzi mu sen z powiek.

Rano Minjun nie wrócił do tego tematu. Pakował ich rzeczy bez żadnego słowa, udając, że nic się nie stało kiedy Taecyeon miał zupełny mętlik w głowie. Może nie pamiętał tego, ponieważ wątpił żeby zdecydował się to zignorować. Kiedy Minjun przygotowywał ich dokumenty w taksówce, postanowił również puścić to w niepamięć.

Większość długiej podróży Minjun, jak najbardziej niewinna osoba, przespał na ramieniu Taecyeona, a jego cieszyła ta bliskość i bezpośredniość. Miał wrażenie, że ten wyjazd wiele odmienił, co nie umknęło nawet Wooyoungowi o dziewiątej rano na lotnisku.

\- Co jest z wami? - mruknął na powitanie. Minjun i Taecyeon wymienili znaczące spojrzenia z rozbawieniem. - Kiedy wyjeżdżaliście, bałem się, że któryś wróci w urnie.

\- O czym ty mówisz, Wooyoung? - odparł, udając zaskoczonego. Kiedy już wpakowali walizki do bagażnika, Taecyeon usiadł na miejscu kierowcy, obok siebie wpuszczając Minjuna. Wooyoung zajął tylną kanapę.

\- Wydarzyło się tam coś, czym chciałbyś się podzielić?

Taecyeon zerknął na Minjuna z zaniepokojeniem, które zakrył głupim uśmiechem.

\- Nic o czym chciałbyś wiedzieć - rzucił tajemniczo, a Taecyeon zaśmiał się.

Wooyoung wyglądał na przerażonego.


	28. Chapter 28

Pierwsze dni po powrocie do Korei znów poświęcili na przyzwyczajenie się do dawnego życia.

Taecyeon dał sobie chwilę aby następnie zająć się pracą. Minjun natomiast postanowił wykorzystać pozostały tydzień urlopu aby do firmy wrócić przygotowanym, dlatego po paru dniach zadzwonił do Chansunga by nadrobić wszystkie zaległości.

Przez ten czas nie miał wystarczająco czasu żeby spotkać się z Taecyeonem, a mimo to wiedział, że ten popołudnia spędza w warsztacie, a wieczory u kolegów w klubie. Minjun miał trochę mniej regularny czas, ponieważ nawet posiłków nie jadł o stałych porach zupełnie tak, jakby podróż całkowicie wybiła go z rytmu.

Powtarzał sobie, że to przez tak długi urlop i czas, który mógł poświęcić tylko dla siebie. Na początku długo przyzwyczajał się do wolnego czasu, natomiast teraz dopadła go zwyczajna choroba pourlopowa - więc cieszył się, że wcześniej rozważył taki scenariusz i zapowiedział, że w firmie nie będzie go przez trzy tygodnie. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, że zdecydowanie zbyt rzadko brał sobie wolne.

Któregoś razu, kiedy rozpakował już walizkę do reszty i schował ją w garderobie, miał wrażenie, że na dobre wrócił do Korei także myślami. Właśnie tego wieczoru zaskoczył go niespodziewany dzwonek do drzwi, a już kilka minut później wpuścił do środka zaaferowanego Taecyeona z papierowymi torbami na zakupy.

\- Co tutaj robisz? - powitał go.

Taecyeon zostawił buty w korytarzu i rozłożył wszystko na blacie. Na ramieniu miał także torbę na laptopa.

\- Tak sobie pomyślałem, że przyda ci się świeża kolacja - rzucił prosto. - Poza tym chcę sobie zgrać nasze zdjęcia.

Minjun nie protestował kiedy Taecyeon zaczął rządzić się w jego kuchni jak w swojej własnej. Sam w tym czasie przyniósł swój komputer aby przegrać mu zdjęcia, których nawet na dobre jeszcze nie przejrzał.

Taecyeon zachowywał się tak, jakby wszystko to było planowane i z kilkudniowym wyprzedzeniem zaplanował, że przygotuje mu obiad, choć tak naprawdę był ostatnią osobą, której Minjun się spodziewał. Miał na niego oko z otwartego salonu kiedy usuwał rozmazane zdjęcia. Z przyjemnością na nowo oglądał to, co przeżyli przez dwa tygodnie; rozświetlona słońcem Barcelona, zabytkowe kamienice, on sam zawinięty w koc, Taecyeon z drinkiem na plaży, zdjęcia zespołu, oni obydwaj, pijani i zadowoleni wieczorem.

Przeglądając każde z tych zdjęć Minjun zupełnie zapomniał, że Taecyeon gotuje w jego kuchni. Poczuł nagły ucisk w klatce, tak jakby to wszystko nie powinno było się wydarzyć. Wielokrotnie powtarzał, że z Taecyeonem nic go nie łączy, jednak coś zupełnie odwrotnego pokazał na wakacjach. Sam fakt, że pojechał tam z nim, wszystko zorganizował, a później spał z nim w jednym łóżku i robił rzeczy, które miały na zawsze zostać w Hiszpanii, nie świadczył dobrze o jego zdaniu. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że Taecyeon jest dla niego tylko partnerem biznesowym, bo okłamałby samego siebie.

Zerknął ukradkiem na Taecyeona, który był zbyt pochłonięty przygotowaniem kolacji. Przyglądał się jego rozluźnionemu wyrazowi, oceniał lekkość z jaką przyrządzał wszystko. Zadał sobie w myślach pytanie: czy pozwoliłby w tej chwili Taecyeonowi odejść? I dlaczego nie?

Po dłuższej chwili zreflektował się, choć całe szczęście Taecyeon nie dostrzegł jak obserwował go przez ten czas. Wybrane zdjęcia wrzucił do jednego albumu i podszedł w końcu do wyspy aby zaczekać aż Taecyeon skończy. Zapach smażonej ryby wypełnił cały parter. Taecyeon posłał mu ciepły uśmiech kiedy zajął miejsce na przeciwko. Bez uczucia niepokoju nakrył do stołu, teraz błądząc między meblami razem z nim.

\- Daj, obiorę ci rybę z ości - zaproponował Taecyeon, kładąc na stole mały talerzyk.

Minjun czuł się trochę inaczej niż w czasie ich wspólnych posiłków w Hiszpanii, ale nie potrafił tego opisać. Może chodziło o to, że zeszli z neutralnego gruntu i teraz byli w jego domu, co równało się z innymi zasadami.

W połowie posiłku odebrał telefon od Chansunga, który poprosił aby poświęcił mu nie więcej niż kwadrans na przekazanie korespondencji. Przeprosił Taecyeona kiedy dostrzegł światła na podjeździe i przeszedł do biura.

Chansunga słuchał nieco nieuważnie. Zależało mu tylko na tym, żeby odebrać listy i wrócić na kolację, gdzie atmosfera wciąż była dla niego czymś nieznanym.

\- Mogę o coś zapytać, panie Kim? - zagadnął w końcu.

Minjun przeniósł na niego zaskoczone spojrzenie.

\- Jak długo dla pana pracuję?

Minjun ściągnął brwi i zastanowił się. Po studiach rok pracował dla ojca, a później poszedł do wojska. Po służbie został przedstawiony rodzinie Kwon i zanim zostali zaręczeni pracował już na swoim stanowisku jakiś czas.

\- Niecałe cztery lata - odparł. - Dlaczego pan pyta, sekretarzu Hwang?

\- Przez ten czas nigdy nie widziałem pana bardziej zadowolonego - wyjaśnił.

Minjun aż zaśmiał się na tą uwagę. Nie spodziewał się takich słów, zwłaszcza od osoby postronnej, chociaż to właśnie Chansung powinien był to najlepiej zauważyć.

\- To na pewno przez urlop - zbył go, chociaż wiedział, że może mieć rację, nawet jeśli jej nie chce przyznać. - Też powinieneś jechać, sekretarzu. Słyszałem, że Australia jest bardzo ładna zimą. Może zrobisz sobie wtedy wakacje? Dam sobie radę bez ciebie trzy tygodnie - wyjaśnił pogodnie.

Teraz sekretarz Hwang był naprawdę zaskoczony. Po chwili odchrząknął żeby wrócić do rzeczywistości, choć wciąż nie wierzył w słowa swojego szefa.

\- Jeszcze jedno. Rozmawiał pan z Fei Fei? - zapytał.

Minjun również otrząsnął się po tych słowach.

\- Tak, wczoraj - wyjaśnił. - Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Dzwoniła do mnie kiedy wracał pan do domu. Nie mogła się dodzwonić, a bardzo chciała z panem rozmawiać.

Po tych słowach Chansung wrócił do samochodu, a Minjun powoli wrócił do kuchni. W tym czasie zastanowił się ponownie nad tym, co mu powiedziała, choć prawdę mówiąc ich rozmowa trwała krótko, a Fei nie wyglądała wtedy na tak poruszoną aby aż zadzwonić do jego sekretarza. Ustalili po prostu, że spotkają się po dwóch tygodniach, kiedy Minjun wróci do pracy, a Fei będzie wtedy w Korei.

Stopniowy powrót do pracy i zbliżenie do Taecyeona dobrze działały na Minjuna, dopóki sytuacja nie zmusiła go do zmienienia planów. 

Wychodził akurat ze spotkania razem z Taecyeonem kiedy dostał telefon od gosposi, która przychodziła do niego raz na tydzień. Był absolutnie niezadowolony gdy usłyszał o awarii, a Taecyeon tylko ściągnął brwi oglądając jak z każdym słowem ten coraz bardziej się wścieka.

\- Gdzie dzwonisz? - zagadnął gdy Minjun się rozłączył.

\- Do hydraulika - odparł. - Instalacja wodna siadła kiedy mnie nie było, cały parter zalany. Nie mam pojęcia ile zajmie naprawa. Boże.

Najpierw Minjun wykonał jeden telefon, a po chwili zastanowił się nad kolejnym. Taecyeon zdecydował sie nieśmiało podsunąć mu propozycję.

\- Nie masz jak wrócić do domu, prawda?

Minjun ciężko pokręcił głową.

\- Więc zostań u mnie - rzucił. - Przecież nie będziesz wynajmował hotelu, zwłaszcza, że nie wiesz ile to zajmie. Mam wolny pokój.

Minjun chciał zaprotestować, ale Taecyeon w lepszym humorze odpalił silnik i włączył głośno radio aby nie musieć słuchać jego narzekania. Tym razem radości nie sprawił mu wypadek i nieszczęście Minjuna, ale fakt, że oznacza to tylko więcej spędzonego razem czasu. W tej chwili zrozumiał właśnie, że nie tylko dla Minjuna coś się zmieniło.

\- Pojedź najpierw do mnie - poprosił. - Muszę sobie coś wziąć. Wejdę do sypialni przez biuro.

\- A widzisz - zaczął Taecyeon - gdybyś sobie zostawił torbę z rzeczami tak jak ja nie musiałbyś tego teraz robić.


	29. Chapter 29

Minjun odłożył torbę z rzeczami i zrezygnowany usiadł na łóżku w pokoju gościnnym. Dziwnie czuł się nadużywając gościnności Taecyeona i wiedział, że mimo wszystko będzie się musiał mu jakoś odwdzięczyć. Chociaż wszedł do swojego domu przez biuro, przemoczył go deszcz kiedy przebiegł z parkingu do środka i tylko uświadomił sobie jak pechowy ma dzień. Niebo nad budynkami Seulu rozjaśniały coraz większe rozbłyski.

Wyszedł po chwili z sypialni żeby zapoznać się z domem w czasie, kiedy Taecyeon wykonywał swoją zwyczajną wieczorną rutynę. W końcu Minjun usiadł w salonie i niczym kot na meblościance obserwował jego poczynania dopóki Taecyeona to nie zirytowało. 

\- Chcesz pomóc, Minjun? - spytał silnie akcentując słowa, aż wyprowadziło to Minjuna z transu. 

\- Po prostu ci się przyglądałem - mruknął na wyjaśnienie. Taecyeon podał mu kubek herbaty, a swój postanowił na stoliku przy fotelu. 

\- Co normalnie robisz o tej porze? - zgadnął, nie ukrywając, że wolałby aby Minjun czymś zajął się zamiast obserwować jego ruchy. 

Nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie Minjun wziął kilka łyków zanim objął kubek obiema dłońmi żeby przejąć ciepło. Musiał się nad tym zastanowić, ponieważ wbrew pozorom nie było to proste pytanie. Niebo ponownie przeszył rozbłysk.

\- Z reguły przeglądam to co zrobiłem i przygotowuję czego będę potrzebował na następny dzień - wyjaśnił. - A jeśli mam spokojniejszy dzień to czytam albo coś oglądam.

Taecyeon pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Gdyby on był przykuty do tak nudnej rutyny, żaden dzień nie sprawiałby mu radości. Dodał, że jeśli będzie czegokolwiek potrzebował znajdzie go w biurze gdzie będzie grał. Kiedy tylko miał chwilę dla siebie i nie spędzał tego czasu na mieście ani na treningu, lubił wejść na jakiś serwer i pokłócić się z ludźmi - przynajmniej nie musiał tego robić w rzeczywistości, tak jak Minjun.

Tymczasem Kim spróbował przyzwyczaić się do chwilowej rzeczywistości. Pracę zostawił w biurze, ale nadal nie potrafił się odnaleźć. Skoro Taecyeon kazał mu się zadomowić, wziął czyste ubrania żeby wszystko przemyśleć pod prysznicem.

Zastanawiał się chwilę jaki był motyw Taecyeona, poza tym oczywiście, że byli w pewien sposób związani. Zaoferował mu pomoc tak szybko, że musiał mieć coś bardzo konkretnego na myśli. Gdyby coś podobnego przydarzyło się Taecyeonowi, on nie wpadłby na to żeby w pierwszej chwili zaproponować mu nocleg, a on nie zdążył dobrze zastanowić się kiedy już otrzymał taką ofertę.

Mogło to mieć swoje plusy. Przynajmniej rano będą mogli razem wstać do pracy, zjeść wspólnie obiad i wrócić do domu, a przy tym spędzić razem więcej czasu niż zazwyczaj. Minjun jeszcze nie wiedział jaki to będzie miało na niego wpływ, ale powoli przekonywał się do tego pomysłu i obecności Taecyeona.

Duszność i półmrok w łazience uśpiły jego zmysły. Przyzwyczaił się do tego przyjemnego klimatu dopóki światło nagle nie zgasło, a zaraz po tym usłyszał zduszony krzyk dochodzący z piwnicy. Po ciemku musiał się ubrać, a kiedy wpadł na Taecyeona w kuchni dotarło do niego, że prądu nie ma co najmniej cała ulica.

\- Cholerna burza - mruknął Taecyeon.

Minjun posłał mu w mroku krzywe spojrzenie. Nie musiał przypominać mu jak bardzo pechowy jest ten dzień.

W końcu Minjun wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, uznając, że najlepszym pomysłem będzie położyć się wcześniej skoro i tak nie mają nic do zrobienia. Taecyeon zaświecił lampki na baterie żeby widzieć korytarz.

\- Jak możesz spać w czasie burzy? - zapytał zaskoczony. Minjun nie myślał nawet, że jest w tym coś wyjątkowego, dopóki Taecyeon nie namówił go aby został z nim jeszcze chwilę w jego sypialni - przynajmniej dopóki sytuacja na zewnątrz się nie uspokoi. Wydawało się, że burza zamiast przechodzić, nabiera na sile.

\- Boisz się? - zagadnął wprost Minjun aby mu dogryźć, tak jak nauczył się tego od Taecyeona.

\- Jasne, że się boję, bo ty masz zalany dom, więc jeśli mój się spali, pójdziemy spać do samochodu - wyjaśnił.

Minjun szedł za Taecyeonem krok w krok dopóki ten nie zajął miejsca na fotelu w swojej sypialni. Siedział tam chwilę kiedy Minjun zmęczony rzucił się na łóżko, ale gdy pierwszy błysk przeszył niebo, zajął miejsce obok niego. Minjun zaśmiał się cicho.

Taecyeon po chwili przestał wyglądać na kogoś, kto jest zaniepokojony ewentualnym pożarem. Za każdym razem kiedy grzmot rozchodził się wibracjami po kościach, a piorun rozjaśniał niebo, Taecyeon drżał jakby zaraz miał rzucić się do ucieczki. Minjun szybko to dostrzegł i zupełnie porzucił żartobliwy ton.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zagadnął lekko, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. 

\- Gdybyś przeżył to co ja, też byś się bał burzy - westchnął.

W końcu obojętnie położył głowę na poduszkach, a Minjun oparł się na boku aby cały czas mieć z nim kontakt. Jego zaniepokojoną twarz widział tylko w czasie rozbłysków. Położył się tak aby Taecyeon nie musiał oglądać tego, co działo się za oknem.

\- Kiedy byłem dzieciakiem, pojechaliśmy z rodzicami i siostrą do znajomych na wieś - zaczął jakby relacjonował każde z innych wspomnień. - To było wtedy kiedy Koreę nawiedziła jedna z największych widzianych burz. Piorun trafił w stodołę obok, złapał się dach i zaczął się pożar, który prawie dosięgł domu, w którym spaliśmy. Musieliśmy szybko wrócić, bo znajomi musieli odbudować straty. Mało brakowało, a mogliśmy zginąć tamtej nocy.

Minjun pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową, bo teraz rozumiał strach Taecyeona. Nawet jeśli nie padnie na ich dom, wiedział co musi przeżywać każdy uczestniczący w takim pożarze. Położył się w końcu bliżej niego, dając mu przynajmniej taki komfort, na jaki tylko było go stać.

\- Też kiedyś byłem świadkiem traumatycznego zdarzenia - zaczął aby odwrócić jego myśli. - Może nie aż tak jak ty, ale trochę to na mnie wpłynęło. Byłem jeszcze w podstawówce, a Jihoon-hyung w gimnazjum. Moja mama wzięła nas na lekcje jazdy konnej. Mój koń się spłoszył i zrzucił mnie z grzbietu tak że połamałem rękę, a Jihoon widząc to od razu zeskoczył żeby do mnie przybiec i mało też nie oberwał. Całe szczęście jemu nic się nie stało.

Taecyeon zaczął wpatrywać się w sufit jakby wyobrażał sobie to, co opowiadał Minjun. Z każdym grzmotem trząsł się coraz lżej.

\- Jihoon jest dla ciebie naprawdę jak brat, prawda? - zagadnął.

\- Można tak powiedzieć - odparł niepewnie Minjun, choć mógł się podpisać pod tymi słowami. - Nasze mamy są siostrami w podobnym wieku, dlatego były ze swojego rodzeństwa najbliżej. Do tej pory są zżyte, a ja i Jihoon wychowaliśmy się razem, więc nic dziwnego, że tak się mną opiekuje. Pomagał mi w życiu wiele razy.

\- Nigdy nie wiedziałem jak to jest mieć starszego brata albo kogoś, kto by się mną opiekował - rzucił w zamyśleniu. - Może poza siostrą, ale to trwało dość krótko, bo zanim poszedłem do podstawówki ona wzięła ślub i się wyprowadziła. Wiadomo, to rodzina, ale coś innego od ciebie i Jihoona.

Minjun znów pokiwał głową aby przetrawić jego słowa. Rozmawiali luźno, bez żadnego zdenerwowania, po prostu słuchając drugiego że zrozumieniem. Kim miał wrażenie, że zaraz zaśnie pomimo wiatru i nawałnicy na zewnątrz i czuł już jak gubi świadomość kiedy Taecyeon w odpowiedzi na ostrzejszy dźwięk z zewnątrz zacisnął słoń na jego przegubie. Kiedy ten przeniósł na niego spojrzenie zza przymkniętych powiek, od razu puścił uścisk.

\- Przepraszam - mruknął zmieszany. Minjun pokiwał głową i położył się znów na boku.

Zaproponował, że zostanie z nim do rana, skoro i tak wstają razem do pracy. Obserwował jak oddech Taecyeona się stabilizuje, bo od tej chwili całkiem odechciało mu się spać. Dopiero kiedy Taecyeon zasnął poczuł jak sam robi się senny, z czego i tak w nocy wyrwał go powrót prądu. Dostrzegł, że Taecyeon zasnął na dobre, dlatego sam wstał żeby wyłączyć światła w całym domu. Kiedy wrócił na piętro, nie poszedł spać do pokoju gościnnego, ale z powrotem do sypialni Taecyeona.


	30. Chapter 30

Poranna rutyna nie spodobała się Taecyeonowi, ale Minjun nie akceptował żadnego sprzeciwu. Dał mu tylko czas na rozbudzenie się kiedy sam przygotował śniadanie, aż w końcu zaczął pospieszać go mówiąc, że niedługo przyjedzie po nich Chansung, a on nawet nie wstał z łóżka.

Około dziesiątej mieli spotkanie biznesowe, po którym Minjun miał trochę pracy w biurze, a Taecyeon zamierzał wrócić wtedy do warsztatu. Po pracy dał sobie chwilę na odpoczynek i przeparkowawszy samochód Minjuna do garażu pojechał do Wooyounga na siłownię, co miał w nawyku jak sprzątanie w garażu po zamknięciu. Minjun w tym czasie postanowił, że wykorzysta wolny czas aby tym razem to on przygotował dla nich obiad. Najbliższe dni upłynęły im praktycznie bez różnicy, w taki sam uporządkowany sposób.

Minjun poczuł w końcu, że całkowicie przyzwyczaił się do mieszkania z Taecyeonem, a i on wstawał i kładł się wcześniej niż miał w zwyczaju. Taecyeonowi widocznie spodobał się ten układ, ponieważ oszczędzał czas i wbrew pozorom miał go tylko więcej. Obecność Minjuna okazała się zbawienna.

Któregoś wieczoru opadł na fotel kiedy Taecyeon brał prysznic. Sięgnął dłonią po kubek z herbatą kiedy znajomy dzwonek rozbrzmiał w salonie. Zerkając na zamknięte drzwi do łazienki, zaciekawiony odebrał telefon.

\- Z tej strony Minjun - rzucił, przekonany, że dzwoni ktoś z pracy. Odetchnąłem kiedy usłyszał głos Nichkhuna.

\- Tak długo jesteście w pracy? - zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Mieszkam chwilowo z Taecyeonem, bo mam zalany cały parter - odpowiedział. - Taecyeon jest w łazience, chcesz żeby oddzwonił jak wróci?

\- Właściwie - Nichkhun zastanowił się chwilę, w końcu porzucając ten pomysł. - Nie, dzwonię tylko żeby powiedzieć, że chce niedługo kupić samochód w Korei i liczyłem, że Taecyeon mi pomoże z wyborem. Tylko to mu przekaż. - Zrobił kolejną przerwę na oddech, w czasie której Minjun zastanawiał się dlaczego przyjaciel Taecyeona wciąż się nie rozłącza. - Właściwie dobrze, że odebrałeś. Mieszkanie razem naprawdę dobrze wam robi.

Minjun wyprostował ramiona i zastanowił się krótko nad słowami Nichkhuna. Każdy powtarzał im to samo, aż zaczął zastanawiać się czy specjalnie nie próbują wywołać na nich presji żeby jeszcze bardziej ich do siebie zbliżyć.

\- Nie miałem okazji spotkać się z Taecyeonem od wasze powrotu z Hiszpanii - ciągnął - ale rozmawiałem z Wooyoungiem i ma takie samo zdanie na ten temat. Nawet kiedy dzwoniłem do Taecyeona brzmiał inaczej. Wygląda na to, że w końcu się do siebie przekonaliście, prawda?

\- Chyba tak - rzucił Minjun, nie spodziewając się tego pytania. - Kiedyś musiał nastać ten moment. Dogadujemy się ze sobą.

\- Kiedy przyjadę, będziemy musieli gdzieś wyjść wszyscy - zaproponował, a w jego głosie było słychać zadowolenie i ulgę. - Miło było cię słyszeć, Minjun.

Minjun pożegnał go krótko, powtarzając jego słowa w głowie nawet kiedy się już rozłączył. Nichkhun rozmawiał z nim tak swobodnie jakby znali się od dawna, albo przynajmniej od dawna wiedział, że są blisko z Taecyeonem. Wciąż ciężko było mu się przyzwyczaić do tej rzeczywistości. 

Nie zdążył jeszcze zastanowić się nad tą rozmową, dziwnie poddenerwowany, gdy usłyszał jak drzwi do łazienki się otwierają. Podniósł głowę w stronę Taecyeona aby przekazać mu informację, ale widząc go w samym ręczniku na biodrach jego zdenerwowanie sięgnęło zenitu.

\- Kto dzwonił? - mruknął obojętnie Taecyeon. Minjun musiał zamrugać w konsternacji aby wydobyć z siebie jakiekolwiek słowa.

\- To, że jesteś u siebie w domu, nie znaczy, że możesz chodzić w ten sposób - ofuknął go, gestem pokazując o co mu chodzi.

Taecyeon skwitował jego szybsze bicie serca śmiechem. Sięgnął po ubrania do szafy, wcale nie przejmując się obecnością Minjuna.

\- Byłeś w wojsku, ale przeszkadza ci ten widok? - odgryzł się. - Ciesz się, że mam na sobie ręcznik.

Minjun odetchnął, nie wierząc w jego bezczelność. Taecyeon zniknął na chwilę aby się ubrać, a on w tym czasie próbował zrozumieć co tak mocno go zbulwersowało. W połączeniu ze słowami Nichkhuna widział wiele niepokojących sygnałów; Taecyeon zachowywał się zbyt swobodnie, a pozostali powtarzali, że bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli. Minjunowi przestawało się to podobać, ponieważ on nie chciał niczego więcej ponad relację, którą już zbudowali.

Jeśli oni delikatnie podsuwali, że to może zejść na inny tor, ile prawdy było w tym stwierdzeniu?

\- Więc kto dzwonił? - ponowił pytanie, dla odmiany zakładając wytarte dżinsy i bluzę.

Minjun powtórzył mu, że Nichkhun będzie potrzebował jego pomocy do wyboru samochodu, a Taecyeon o nic więcej nie pytał.

\- Jadę do Wooyounga i pewnie wrócę późno - ogłosił, szukając kluczyków od samochodu. - Nie czekaj na mnie.

Nic więcej nie dodał, pozwalając Minjunowi na oddech i nieco czasu w samotności. Sam umówił się z przyjacielem, a po tych kilku dniach wspólnego mieszkania miał co opowiedzieć przyjacielowi, tym bardziej, że sam zaczął się już gubić w tym wszystkim.

Mieszkanie Wooyounga było większe od oszklonego piętra i zabudowanej piwnicy Taecyeona, ponieważ Ok nie potrzebował dużo miejsca. Gdyby musiał spędzać tam więcej czasu, na chwilę nie stanowiłoby to problemu, ale z upływem tygodni poczułby, że się dusi. Wooyoung nigdy nie doprowadziłby do czegoś takiego; otwarta przestrzeń zdecydowanie dla kogoś, kto żyje w pojedynkę lub ewentualnie z drugą osobą dobrze wpływała na samopoczucie. Tutaj ściany nikogo nie chciały zgnieść, chociaż czasami Taecyeon czuł jak ten nadmiar wolności go przytłacza.

Z przyjemnością mógł w końcu spotkać się z przyjacielem, ponieważ czuł, że ma dużo myśli, którymi wolałby się z kimś podzielić. Większość oczywiście dotyczyła ostatniego dziwnego zachowania Minjuna, co Wooyoung miał okazję samemu zaobserwować zaraz po powrocie.

\- Domyśliłem się, że w końcu poruszysz ten temat - westchnął Wooyoung, odchylając się do tyłu w fotelu. - I nie dziwię się. Teraz spędzasz z Minjunem całą dobę, do tego pracując. Przeszkadza ci to? - zgadnął ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Mówiłeś, że w Hiszpanii było dobrze.

\- Nie mówię, że mi to przeszkadza - odparł Taecyeon z głębokim zamyśleniem. - Po prostu widzę, że zachowuje się inaczej i nie wiem dlaczego. Prawdę mówiąc jest dziwny, strasznie dziwny. Potrafi w ciągu jednego dnia rano przygotować mi śniadanie i jednoznacznie klepnąć mnie w tyłek, a po południu powiedzieć, że mam sobie nie robić nadziei, bo i tak nie jesteśmy prawdziwym małżeństwem. Dzisiaj zabronił mi chodzić bez ubrań, rozumiesz to? Nie nadążam za nim - poskarżył się. 

Wooyoung zaśmiał się sucho jakby chciał przyznać, że ostrzegał przed tym, choć sam nie miał żadnego doświadczenia z życiem z drugą osobą. 

\- Nie sądziłem, że zajdziecie tak daleko - przyznał z podziwem.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - Taecyeona zirytowało kolejne stwierdzenie o takiej samej treści. - Wszyscy trzej przejmujcie się naszą relacją bardziej niż my. Też mnie cieszy, że zbliżyłem się do Minjuna, ale po co robić z tego halo?

Wooyoung posłał mu przepraszający uśmiech. Taecyeon próbował uderzyć go kiedy wstawał, dlatego Jang ze śmiechem oddalił się po szklanki.


	31. Chapter 31

Minjun odnotował gdzieś w pamięci, że umówił się z Fei, ale zupełnie wypadła mu ta informacja z głowy. Wszystko wróciło do niego dopiero gdy dostrzegł jej imię na wyświetlaczu i musiał sam do siebie zakląć przez swoje roztargnienie. Wziął głęboki oddech, wiedząc, że nie powinien był tego zapominać.

\- Jesteś może w pracy? - zagadnęła swoim aksamitnym głosem lekko zdenerwowana. - Przyjechałam do ciebie, ale widzę, że nikogo nie ma w domu.

\- Zapomniałem, że jesteś już w Korei - przyznał. Nie zamierzał ukrywać tego przed nią ani udawać, że pamiętał. - Chwilowo mieszkam u Taecyeona, bo mam cały zalany parter. Wyślę ci adres. Będę na ciebie czekał.

Fei nie przedłużała rozmowy. W oczekiwaniu na nią, Minjun rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu; dom Taecyeona zawsze był w dobrym stanie. Właściciel wyszedł na trening, ale Minjun wiedział, że nie obrazi się jeśli wróci wcześniej i spotka Fei Fei.

Przeczesał włosy dłonią przechodząc koło lustra. Nie zdążył się jeszcze przebrać z pracy, tylko zdjął marynarkę i krawat. Rozpiął kilka kolejnych guzików, uznawszy, że ta niepełna elegancja będzie pasowała do spotkania z Fei.

Kiedy tylko usłyszał silnik na podjeździe, podszedł do drzwi aby ją powitać. Kolejny raz widok kobiety zaparł mu dech w piersiach. Jej ciepły uśmiech zdawał się rozgrzewać jego dzień.

\- Specjalnie przyjechałaś do Korei? - zagadnął, prowadząc ją do salonu. Jej bose stopy nie wydawały żadnego dźwięku kiedy podążała za nim.

\- Chciałam ci to powiedzieć, ale wolałam zaczekać aż się spotkamy - odparła. Usiadła przy stole, bacznie obserwując Minjuna, który przygotowywał im kawy. - Taecyeona nie ma?

\- Jest na treningu - wyjaśnił. - Pewnie wróci wieczorem.

Fei pokiwała bez słowa głową i wygładziła materiał spódnicy. Minjun usiadł na przeciwko, czekając na elektryczny czajnik.

\- Victoria zaproponowała mi pracę przy agencji reklamowej dla jej firmy - wyjawiła. - Akurat przyjechała z mężem na dłużej, ale to pewnie wiesz od Taecyeona. Wygląda na to, że przeprowadzam się tu na jakiś czas.

\- Nie pracujesz już w klubie? - zapytał z zaskoczeniem Minjun.

\- Na razie podpisałam kontrakt z Victorią, ale nie zamierzam odchodzić od niej ani Nichkhuna. Pracuję dla nich zbyt długo. Obojętne mi czy w klubie w Tajlandii, czy w agencji w Korei. To dobrzy pracodawcy.

Minjun słuchał tego z uwagą. Nie spodziewał się, że Fei na stałe przeprowadzi się do Korei, choć to mogło znacznie ułatwić im kontakty. Wstał aby zalać kawę, a kątem oka widział, że Fei Fei czymś się denerwuje. Nie chciał jej pospieszać, jedynie czekał aż sama powie to, co ma na myśli.

Ostrożnie upiła łyk, starając się nie zostawić sobie piany na wardze. Minjun posłał jej pokrzepiający uśmiech gdy domyślił się, że ma coś ważnego do przekazania.

\- Po naszej ostatniej randce zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że naprawdę cię lubię, Minjun - powiedziała powoli, patrząc mu w oczy. - Wiem, że to nie był odpowiedni moment, bo miałeś trochę problemów. Nie chcę tego dłużej trzymać w sobie. Chciałam żebyś wiedział.

Minjun zaczął tępo wpatrywać się w stół, wcale tego nie kontrolując. Te słowa wcale go nie zszokowały, a wcześniej sam domyślał się, że Fei Fei może coś do niego poczuć. Kiedy pocałował ją w samochodzie, a później wyłączył telefon, ponieważ Taecyeon i pozostali się dobijali, zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak wyjątkowa jest Fei. To, co najbardziej go uderzyło, to jego bezradność w tym momencie.

Fei była wspaniała. Dogadywali się, ona miała dobrą pracę i na dodatek lubiła go z wzajemnością. Tyle, że gdyby chciał teraz wziąć rozwód, nie byłoby to nic łatwego - musiałby też zadbać o Taecyeona, wypłacić jego rodzicom odszkodowamie i jakoś przekonać rodziców Fei do bezdzietmego małżeństwa ich córki. Gdyby poznał ją rok czy dwa lata wcześniej, był pewien, że wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Fei była idealną osobą - ale pojawiła się w jego życiu w złym momencie. 

Uderzyło go to tak, że poczuł jak ból ściska mu gardło.

\- Nie wiem co mam na to powiedzieć, Fei - wyznał po chwili, a jego głos brzmiał słabo. - Też mi się podobasz. Polubiłem cię od razu, bo jesteś zupełnie inna. Tylko że ja mam męża.

\- Nie mówię od razu o ślubie - odparła Fei w defensywie. - Zresztą, nie musisz nic z tym robić, Minjun. Chciałam tylko żebyś wiedział.

\- Jak mógłbym wiedzieć, że moje uczucia są odwzajemnione i zostawić to bez żadnej odpowiedzi?

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, w trakcie której mierzyli się wzrokiem z pewnej odległości, przedzieleni stołem jak ścianą nie do przebicia. Minjun sam nie wiedział, co było gorsze; gdyby któreś z nich zauroczyło się bez wzajemności, czy ta okropna świadomość uczuć swoich i drugiej osoby, ale brak możliwości pociągnięcia tego dalej. Minjun czuł jak niemoc przejmuje nad nim kontrolę.

Pierwszy przerwał napięcie, siadając na kanapie o dłoń od Fei. W tej chwili chciał być, chociaż na chwilę, najbliżej jak tylko się dało.

\- Pozwól mi zapytać o coś prywatnego - zaczął aby złagodzić atmosferę. - Kiedy miałaś ostatnio chłopaka?

Fei oparła się swobodnie o oparcie, w duchu dziękując mu za przerwanie ciszy.

\- Szczerze? Nie pamiętam. Od dawna zależy mi tylko na pracy. Może z siedem czy osiem lat temu byłam w dłuższym związku. Pamiętam, że w Tajlandii poznałam kogoś, ale rozeszliśmy się po paru miesiącach.

\- Nie przeszkadzała mu twoja praca? - dodał. - No wiesz...

\- Nie ma nic złego w byciu hostessą - odparła delikatnie. - Nieważne, w klubie czy w firmie. Przypadają podobne obowiązki, tylko w klubie jest więcej chodzenia, a w firmie stania. Nie jestem przecież tancerką.

Minjun od razu pożałował swojego pytania. Nagle zrobiło mu się głupio i sam nie wiedział dokładnie co miał na myśli. Wcześniej nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na charakter pracy Fei i sam nie wiedział czy gdyby byli razem przeszkadzałoby mu, że ona pracuje codziennie w otoczeniu mężczyzn.

\- A ty i Taecyeon? - zagadnęła, zwracając jego uwagę. - Nadal traktujesz go jak wspólnika do interesów?

\- Coś się zmieniło - wyznał. Ściągnął brwi i odwrócił wzrok jakby ten temat mu umykał. - Wspólny wyjazd nas do siebie zbliżył, nie przeszkadza mi już jego towarzystwo. Jest już tak normalnie. Kiedyś rozmawialiśmy o związkach i wywiązał się temat, że nie mielibyśmy nic przeciwko gdyby któryś z nas znalazł sobie dziewczynę. To i tak tylko małżeństwo z interesów.

\- Mam nadzieję, że tak jest, bo nie chcę być kochanką.

Te słowa z jakiegoś powodu zdenerwowały Minjuna. W życiu nie pozwolilby na to aby Fei była jego kobietą na boku czy odskocznią. Był na tyle pewny swoich uczuć, że w tym pochłoniętym pracą świecie mogłaby zostać jego żoną nie z interesów, ale miłości, nawet gdyby z czasem coś mogło pójść nie tak. W końcu większość związków nie wychodziła już na samym początku, a z Fei miał przynajmniej pewność, że do któregoś momentu będzie dobrze.

Tylko, że temat Taecyeona tak odwracał jego uwagę, że nie potrafił w pełni skupić się na tym, co czuł do Fei. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego aż tyle o nim myślał.

\- Nie będziesz, Fei, tym nie musisz się martwić - zapewnił ją. - Taecyeon nie musi cię akceptować nawet gdyby mu to przeszkadzało.

Zanim Minjun się zastanowił, jakby dla podkreślenia swoich słów wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę. Fei zrozumiała ten gest, przesuwając się bliżej. Skrzyżowali niepewne spojrzenia, niby nawzajem pytając siebie co dalej. Minjun pogładził jej policzek, w końcu wplatając dłoń we włosy. Jeszcze nie musieli odpowiadać. 

Ta chwila wydała się tak zakazana, jakby nie mieli prawa się spotkać i rozmawiać o swoich uczuciach; jakby sytuacja Taecyeona cokolwiek zmieniała w życiu Minjuna, chociaż nie potrafił przestać o nim myśleć nawet na chwilę. Sam nie wiedział czy to on drżał, czy dłonie Fei się trzęsły kiedy złapała go za przedramię. Zamknął oczy, skupiając się tylko na jej oddechu, który wraz ze zbliżeniem stawał się coraz cięższy. 

Cień młodzieńczego buntu przeszedł przez umysł Minjuna i nagle wszystko poza Fei na jego kolanach przestało się liczyć. Tylko jej obecność stała się kojąca i właściwa, a reszta przestała go obchodzić. Nie musiał myśleć o Taecyeonie, bo przecież nic dla niego nie znaczył, co wziąć musiał sobie powtarzać. Serce zabiło mu szybciej z podniecenia i ekscytacji, a on wstrzymał oddech aby zatrzymać to uczucie jak najdłużej przy sobie.

Fei Fei zaangażowała się w ten pocałunek kiedy zdała sobie sprawę w pełni z tego, że Minjun także tego chce. Przyciągnął ją do siebie delikatnie bliżej, a ona przeniosła dłonie na jego pierś aż poczuł dreszcze od jej chłodnego dotyku.

Stracił poczucie czasu. Przy Fei czuł się tak swobodnie, niezależnie od tego czy rozmawiali, czy trwali przy sobie w ciszy. Jej pocałunki czuł na sobie jeszcze na długo po tym gdy wstał do kuchni aby przygotować kolejne kawy, bo tamte dawno wystygły.


	32. Chapter 32

Taecyeon nie planował kolejnego dnia spędzić w klubie, ale do tego zmusiła go sytuacja.

Po treningu wrócił do domu, jednak nie dane było mu nawet zostawić rzeczy kiedy zobaczył samochód na podjeździe i domyślił się, że ktoś przyjechał do Minjuna. Postanowił dać mu trochę prywatności, dlatego wrócił do Wooyounga.

Pod wieczór zaczął dzwonić do Minjuna, a kiedy nie odbierał telefonów wrócił aby sprawdzić jak wygląda sytuacja. Światła w salonie były zapalone, a samochód stał dalej, dlatego sfrustrowany Taecyeon postanowił odwiedzić Junho.

Lee wcale nie zdziwił się widząc go w środku. Polecił kelnerce przynieść im po drinku i zaraz zaprosił Taecyeona do środka.

\- Opowiadaj co znów zrobił Minjun - poprosił.

Taecyeon nie zamierzał udawać zaskoczonego.

\- Wnioskujesz to po mojej minie czy niezapowiedzianych odwiedzinach?

\- Po tym, że właśnie dzwonił Wooyoung - odparł kąśliwie. Taecyeon westchnął ciężko i zastanowił się od czego powinien właściwie zacząć. 

Określił mu szybko na czym polega problem, ale Junho nie powiedział mu wcale nic nowego. Sam nie wiedział co powinien zrobić; przecież na noc musi wrócić do domu, a gość Minjuna wcale nie wyglądał na chętnego do powrotu. Dopiero kiedy zaczął zastanawiać się kim może być ten ktoś, wiedza Junho okazała się istotna.

\- Może Fei do niego przyjechała? - zagadnął, a Taecyeon zaciekawiony uniósł brew. - Nichkhun mówił mi, że przylatuje na dłuższy czas do Korei, bo jego żona będzie doglądać agencji reklamowej, a Fei pracuje dla niej. Pewnie wszyscy są już w Incheonie.

Do Taecyeona ta informacja dotarła z opóźnieniem. Kiedy zrozumiał co to znaczy, niemal natychmiast dopił drinka jednym haustem i już wstawał aby wrócić do mieszkania, kiedy Junho zatrzymał go.

\- I co chcesz zrobić? - mruknął. - Przeszkodzisz im? Zaczekaj jeszcze chwilę. Dopiero co piłeś.

\- Przecież to było słabe - odparł, przekonany, że sytuacja z Fei od razu go otrzeźwiła. 

Sam nie wiedział czego będzie mógł się spodziewać. Tak jak poprosił go Junho, zaczekał jeszcze chwilę i napił się wody. Po tym postanowił wrócić do domu, niezależnie od tego kogo tam zastanie.

Był już późny wieczór kiedy zostawił samochód na podjeździe. Światła w domu były zgaszone, ale Taecyeon gotów był obudzić Minjuna nawet awanturą jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi, kierując się najpierw do sypialni żeby odłożyć rzeczy. Mieszkanie było w nienaruszonym stanie, dlatego Taecyeon wziął głęboki oddech zanim wszedł do pokoju gościnnego.

Minjun nie spał. Przy świetle lampki czytał książkę, a swoje zaginione spojrzenie przeniósł na Taecyeona. Powitał go słabym uśmiechem.

\- Późno wróciłeś - zauważył.

Taecyeon poczuł się nagle urażony tą uwagą, jakby do Minjuna nie docierało co się stało.

\- Późno? - powtórzył głośniej. Minjun zamknął książkę i wyprostował się. - Sprawdzałem kilka razy żeby zobaczyć czy nadal masz gości, żeby przypadkiem ci nie przeszkodzić. Cały czas do ciebie dzwoniłem. Co robiłeś tyle czasu?

\- Fei przyjechała - odpowiedział delikatnie. - Nie sądziłem, że to będzie problem. Przecież mogłeś nam przeszkodzić.

\- Cały dzień przesiedzieliście tutaj, a ty nawet nie dałeś mi znać - rzucił zirytowany.

\- Dlaczego miałem ci o tym mówić? - odparł Minjun na swoją obronę. Powoli jego głos stawał się ostrzejszy wraz z oskarżeniami Taecyeona. - Mogłeś po prostu wejść.

\- Skąd mogłem wiedzieć z kim jesteś ani co robisz jeśli nie odbierałeż telefonu? - słusznie zauważył Taecyeon. - Równie dobrze mogłeś prowadzić z kimś rozmowę w biurze, a ja wpadłbym tam prosto z treningu. Przecież nie wiedziałem, że jesteś z Fei.

\- Byłem trochę... zajęty - wyjaśnił. - Dlatego nie odbierałem.

Taecyeon skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, oskarżycielsko mierząc Kima. Sytuacja z ich ostatniej kłótni jeszcze przed wyjazdem zupełnie się odwróciła; tym razem to Taecyeon czuł się urażony, ale on, w przeciwieństwie do Minjuna, chciał z nim rozmawiać i wyjaśnić wszystko. Fei któryś raz była tematem ich kłótni.

\- Co robiłeś, że byłeś tak zajęty? - Taecyeon wciąż drążył temat.

Dostrzegł, że Minjun denerwuje się kiedy przełknął ciężko ślinę.

\- Przecież nie odbierałbym od ciebie telefonu będąc z nią - wytłumaczył się.

Taecyeonowi coraz mnie się to podobało. Wiedział, że to temat, który poruszali dziesiątki razy, jednak czuł, iż powinien wrócić do niego po raz kolejny, inaczej nie da mu on spokoju. Bardzo chciał ustalić z Minjunem pewne granice.

\- Po prostu... Nie wiem dlaczego mnie to tak zdenerwowało... - Taecyeon czuł, że nie może się dłużej złościć, a uśpiona wściekłość przeszła w bolesną frustrację. Coś mu się podobało, ale sam nie potrafił powiedzieć co. - Nie podoba mi się to... Zacząłeś się z nią spotykać tak nagle i tak wcześnie.

\- To jakiś problem? - odparował Minjun obronnym tonem, aż Taecyeon poczuł, że powinien się cofnąć o krok.

\- Spędziłeś z nią cały dzień w moim domu! Nie uważasz, że mam prawo być zazdrosny?

\- A jesteś zazdrosny? - zagadnął Minjun zupełnie łagodnym tonem. Dopiero kiedy o to zapytał, do Taecyeona dotarło co powiedział. Całe szczęście Minjun miał coś jeszcze do dodania. - Jak możesz być zazdrosny? Nie mogłem przestać o tobie myśleć. Nawet jeśli jesteś tylko partnerem biznesowym, robisz dla mnie tam dużo, że nie mogłem odwróci mojej uwagi od ciebie.

Taecyeon chwilę myślał nad tymi słowami, próbując zebrać wszystko w całość pomimo lekkiego ociemnienia.

\- Następnym razem po prostu powiedz mi o wszystkim co robisz - rzucił spokojnie. - Nie dlatego, że jestem twoim mężem. Rozmawiaj ze mną, Minjun. Powiedz mi kiedy wydarzy się coś ważnego, kiedy spotkasz się z kimś. Chcę wiedzieć, naprawdę.

Minjun wziął głęboki oddech i z trudem podniósł się z łóżka. Kiedy minął się z Taecyeonem w przejściu, wcale nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego zaistniałą sytuacją. Posłał mu przepraszający uśmiech, a następnie wyszedł gdzieś. Zanim zszedł na parter, Taecyeon zawołał za nim.

\- Minjun, odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie - poprosił. 

Kim zatrzymał się na schodach, spoglądając oczekująco na Taecyeona.

\- Czy wy przespaliście się razem? Nie mówię, że dzisiaj.

Minjun ściągnął brwi, a zaraz po tym zwilżył usta językiem. Zerknął na niego z powrotem by wyczytać po wyrazie twarzy jakiej odpowiedzi oczekuje i czy jest to dla niego naprawdę ważne.

\- Nie musisz się o to martwić.

Po tych słowach zarzucił na siebie kurtkę i złapał za klamkę. Taecyeon nie miał okazji dowiedzieć się gdzie wychodzi, bo zaraz po tym wrócił do własnej sypialni.


	33. Chapter 33

Taecyeon myślał, że zaśnie bez problemu, jednak kłótnia z Minjunem skutecznie odgoniła sen.

Początkowo wydawało mu się, że jest już bliski zaśnięcia, kiedy jedno silne szarpnięcie mięśni skutecznie wyrwało go z tego stanu.

Zapalił światło i przetarł oczy, a następnie usiadł na skraju łóżka. Minęło wystarczająco czasu aby całkowicie wytrzeźwiał, aż zaczynała boleć go głowa od braku snu. 

Wspomnienia rozmowy z Minjunem wróciły do niego prawie boleśnie. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie wyszedł, dlatego postanowił sprawdzić czy wrócił na noc. Niezależnie od tego co zrobił, nie powinien był się plątać po mieście w tak późno. Taecyeon zaczynał się czuć winny, zwłaszcza kiedy pomyślał sobie, że nie ma pojęcia gdzie jest Minjun.

Pierwszym instynktem było zadzwonić do Chansunga. Mimo, że był środek nocy, liczył na to, że sekretarz będzie wiedział gdzie jest jego przełożony - w końcu dbał o Minjuna do tego stopnia, że raczej miał pojęcie co się z nim dzieje.

Taecyeon dzwonił kilka razy, ale kiedy Chansung nie odebrał domyślił się, że nie powinien mu przeszkadzać. Zaczekał jeszcze dłuższą chwilę na moment, w którym obaj powinni wstawać do pracy i wtedy z zaskoczeniem odebrał połączenie od sekretarza Hwanga.

\- O co chodzi, panie Ok? - zapytał. Brzmiał na zdezorientowanego, dlatego Taecyeon pomyślał, że nie zdążył nawet wstać do łazienki, tylko od razu oddzwonił.

\- Nie wiesz może gdzie jest Minjun? - mruknął, trochę żałując, że obudził go z samego rana.

\- Domyślam się, że pan Kim jest u siebie w domu - odrzekł powoli, na co nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi. - Nie wiedział pan? Instalacja u pana Kima działa już od tygodnia.

Taecyeon podziękował mu krótko byle tylko móc się rozłączyć. Nie spodziewał się tego zupełnie, bo pomyślał, że gdyby tylko Minjun dowiedział się o instalacji, od razu wróciłby do siebie - a on nawet po tym czasie mieszkał z Taecyeonem. Wydało mu się w momencie bardzo dziwne.

Taecyeon postanowił nie czekać zbyt długo. Przebrał się i wypił kawę żeby od razu, z samego rana, omówić wszystko z Minjunem. Chciał żeby dowiedział się jak nie mógł spać ani przestać o nim myśleć.

Z samego rana zadzwonił do Minjuna i powiedziała mu, że czeka pod drzwiami. Niewzruszony Minjun odpowiedział tylko, że zaraz otworzy mu główne wejście.

\- Wróciłeś do siebie? - rzucił z zaskoczeniem, wchodząc do środka. Od razu ściągnął buty i przeszedł do salonu, a Minjun usiadł na przeciwko ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami.

\- Pokłóciliśmy się, więc nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać - wyjaśnił półgłosem.

Taecyeon miał ochotę zganić go i powiedzieć, że przecież mu nie przeszkadza. Minjun pewnie czuł się winny po tym wszystkim, może nawet w podobnym stopniu jak Taecyeon, dlatego nie chciał wchodzić mu w drogę.

Wydawało się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Tym razem żaden z nich nie czuł się zły na drugiego, towarzyszyło im jedynie mniejsze lub większe poczucie winy. 

Poza tym Taecyeon zwrócił uwagę na coś jeszcze. Już jakiś czas temu dostrzegł, że Minjun, który czuje się przy nim dobrze, zaczyna zachowywać się inaczej. Oprócz tego nie wracał do swojego domu, ponieważ wolał zamieszkać na dłużej z Taecyeonem, co nie przeszkadzało mu, ale stawiało go zdecydowanie w podejrzanej sytuacji.

\- Zachowujesz się ostatnio dziwnie, Minjun - zaczął ostrożnie. - Zastanawiam się, czy między nami wszystko w porządku?

\- A co miałoby być nie tak? - odparł Minjun szczerze zaskoczony. - Myślałem, że zbliżyliśmy się do siebie. Tak jak tego chciałeś. Jeśli chodzi o Fei...

\- Nie mówię teraz o niej - przerwał lekko zirytowany. - Tylko o mnie i o tobie.

\- Nie mogłem wczoraj przestać o tobie myśleć - wyznał niespodziewanie. Taecyeon słyszał to już, ale kiedy powtórzył to, poczuł, że znowu Minjun ma na myśli coś innego.

\- Może uznasz mnie za idiotę, ale chcę o coś zapytać - wypalił nagle Taecyeon, śmiejąc się lekko aby rozluźnić atmosferę. Usiadł szeroko w fotelu i obserwował, jak również Minjun stara się pozbyć spięcia. - Pamiętasz co wydarzyło się w Hiszpanii, prawda?

\- Musisz być bardziej konkretny, Taecyeon - poprosił ostrzej, co pasowało do Minjuna jak nic innego.

\- Mam ma myśli ostatni wieczór.

\- I co w tym wyjątkowego? - zapytał ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Poszliśmy wcześniej spać żeby spakować się rano. Chyba czytałem wiadomości, a ty rozmawiałeś z kimś przez telefon.

Do Taecyeona dotarło, że Minjun naprawdę nie ma pojęcia co się wtedy wydarzyło.

\- Nic nie pamiętasz? - zagadnął, lekko zdenerwowany. Teraz poczuł jak jemu robi się ciepło i nie był pewien, czy chce przypomnieć tamtą sytuację. Jednak po tym wszystkim wapnienia wróciły do niego, aż musiał przyjrzeć się im z innej strony. - Leżałeś tylko w moich dresach. Kiedy położyłem się obok, przyciągnąłeś mnie do siebie. Zaczęliśmy się całować, potem zdjąłeś mi koszulkę i rozpiąłeś spodnie... naprawdę nie pamiętasz?

Taecyeon obserwował jak wraz z opowieścią wyraz twarzy Minjuna staje się coraz słabszy. W końcu przetarł usta dłonią i spojrzał na niego w szczerym zaskoczeniu. Pierwszą reakcją była chęć przeprosin, jednak dotarło do niego w końcu, że jeśli to zaszło tak daleko, Taecyeon musiał w pewnym stopniu chcieć tego. 

\- Dlaczego nic mi wtedy nie powiedziałeś? - zapytał, znowu zniżając głos. Gdyby Taecyeon powstrzymał go wtedy, do niczego takiego by nie doszło.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle chciałeś tego? - odparował Taecyeon, a jego głos wyrażał pretensje.

\- Musiałem być pijany - wyjaśnił Minjun jakby stanowiło to wyjaśnienie wszystkiego.

Spojrzeli po sobie w konsternacji, chcąc wymazać tą scenę z pamięci.

\- Możemy udawać, że tego nie było - zaczął niepewnie Taecyeon - ale oboje wiemy, że do czegoś doszło i musimy teraz coś z tym zrobić.

\- Po prostu eksperymentowaliśmy - odparł. 

\- Jesteś tego pewien, Minjun?

Minjun nie umiał odpowiedzieć.


	34. Chapter 34

Po pracy Minjun potrzebował chwili aby ułożyć sobie to wszystko w głowie, ale zrozumiał wtedy, że odsuwał od siebie ten trudny temat zbyt długo.

Musiał stanąć przed tym faktem, ponieważ cały czas mu umykał, a był wyjaśnieniem dla wielu sytuacji z jego otoczenia.

Wziął głęboki oddech i sięgnął po telefon. Usiadł w fotelu, nie mogąc jednak wcale się zrelaksować. Wybrał znajomy numer, bardzo długo wahając się z tym. W końcu musiał nacisnąć słuchawkę przez przypadek, ponieważ głos znajomego wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

\- Nichkhun? - rzucił z nadzieją Minjun. - Jesteś może w Korei?

Przyjaciel Taecyeona wydawał się zaskoczony, ale szybko zdobył się na odpowiedź.

\- Tak, jestem akurat w Incheonie - odparł krótko.

\- Mógłbyś wyświadczyć mi przysługę?

\- Jasne. O co chodzi?

Minjun poruszył się nerwowo, powoli nie wiedząc jak dalej poprowadzić tą rozmowę.

\- To nie jest temat na telefon... Możesz jutro przyjechać do Seulu?

\- W porządku. - Nichkhun był całkiem spokojny, a pomoc dla kogoś bliskiego dla jego przyjaciela nie sprawiała mu problemu. - Przyjadę do ciebie i pogadamy.

\- Lepiej nie u mnie - wtrącił szybko Minjun gdy dotarła do niego ta propozycja. - Wybiorę jakieś miejsce. Nie chcę się natknąć na Taecyeona.

Po drugiej stronie rozległ się krótki szmer. 

\- Chodzi o niego? - upewnił się.

Minjun miał wielką nadzieję, że Nichkhun domyśla się o co chodzi.

\- W dużej mierze.

\- W porządku, Minjun. Wyślij mi adres i będę jutro w stolicy. Trzymaj się.

Minjun wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze kiedy Nichkhun się rozłączył. Denerwował się, ale to, co chodziło mu po głowie, było zbyt silne aby mógł to ignorować. Między nim i Taecyeonem coś się zmieniło; zaczynali to widzieć nawet wszyscy dookoła. Dłużej nie potrafił się okłamywać sam przed sobą, że nic nie czuje do Taecyeona i jest mu obojętny. Postanowił, że zanim wyzna to sam przed sobą, porozmawia z Nichkhunem.

Przez cały następny dzień udało mu się całe szczęście omijać Taecyeona. Nie chciałby przypadkiem na niego wpaść kiedy zamierzał spotkać się za jego plecami z jego przyjacielem aby omówić kwestię bardzo blisko z nim związaną. Wziął ze sobą tylko portfel, nawet zostawiając telefon, ponieważ nie chciał żeby ktokolwiek mu przeszkodził. Nichkhun czekał już w wybranej restauracji, gdzie nie było szans spotkać Taecyeona. Z ciężkim i mocno walącym sercem Minjun wsiadł do samochodu, kierując się na miejsce jak na własną egzekucję.

Szybko odnalazł Nichkhuna przy stoliku na balkonie w restauracji na jednym z wieżowców, gdzie często przychodził na obiad z Chansungiem między spotkaniami. Nie zamówił tym razem nic poza szklanką wody, bo wiedział, że nic innego nie przejdzie mu przez ściśnięte gardło.

\- Strasznie się denerwujesz - powitał go zmartwiony Nichkhun.

Minjun nie potrafił tego ukryć, chociaż sam nie wiedział dlaczego coś tak przyziemnego aż tak go stresuje. Nawet praca nie doprowadzała go do tego stanu, co Ok Taecyeon.

Tylko że w pracy zawsze miał wszystko pod kontrolą, a swoje uczucia - i co gorsza uczucia kogoś innego - były poza nią.

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, Nichkhun - zaczął niepewnie. - Między mną i Taecyeonem coś się zmieniło, a ja zdałem sobie z tego sprawę dopiero niedawno.

Minjun wrócił myślami do spotkania z Fei, kiedy nie potrafił odwrócić uwagi od Taecyeona i to wcale nie dlatego, że był w jego domu, a gospodarz mógł wrócić w każdej chwili.

\- Ostatnio, kiedy spotkałem się z Fei, nie mogłem przestać o nim myśleć - wyrzucił w końcu. - Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. To takie irracjonalne. Po prostu czułem się jakbym robił coś źle i jakbym powinien był z nim porozmawiać. I to jeszcze zanim zrobił mi o to awanturę.

Nichkhun wyprostował się na krześle, starając się połączyć wszystkie wątki.

\- Od dawna czujesz się tak w stosunku do Taecyeona?

\- Myślę, że nie - odparł z zamyśleniem. - Jakiś czas, może parę tygodni. Ale zauważyłem to dopiero kiedy byłem z Fei. Boję się, że... Taecyeon może mi się podobać.

Nichkhun spojrzał na niego ukradkiem jakby obawiał się, że Minjun nie chce odwzajemnić spojrzenia, ale on wpatrywał się w niego z oczekiwaniem na jakąś odpowiedź. Po tym co usłyszał wcale nie wyglądał na zszokowanego.

\- A co a tym złego, że się tego boisz?

\- Przecież Taecyeon w życiu tego nie odwzajemni - odrzekł Minjun, a w jego głosie nie dało się nie usłyszeć cienia pretensji. - Poza tym, sam nie wiem co czuję. Nie mam powodów żeby nagle zmienić mój sposób postrzegania go, prawda?

\- Czy ja wiem? - Nichkhun podrapał się niefrasobliwie po karku, a kiedy spojrzał z powrotem a Minjuna, pochylił się delikatnie nad stołem. Teraz nabrał poważnego wyrazu, jakby wszystko już przemyślał. - Taecyeon naprawdę jest dobrą osobą. Widzę z boku jak o ciebie dba. Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, że może ci się podobać. Nie powinieneś czuć się przez to winny. Pozwól sobie na to, a później porozmawiaj z Taecyeonem. Nie możesz bać się tego sam przed sobą.

Minjun musiał dwa razy zastanowić się aby zrozumieć zmianę, którą wprowadził Nichkhun. Nie chciał wierzyć, że nawet ktoś tak mu odległy dostrzegł, że jest przerażony możliwością zbliżenia się do Taecyeona - a on sam, żyjąc z tym lękiem na co dzień, nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego istnienia.

\- Taecyeon jest moim przyjacielem i kocham go jak brata - ciągnął Nichkhun, samemu również dzieląc się z nim swoimi przemyśleniami. - I tak bardzo jak mi na nim zależy, chciałbym żeby był szczęśliwy. To samo z tobą, Minjun. Unikając siebie nigdy nie dojdziecie do żadnego porozumienia. Powinieneś z nim porozmawiać, nie ma sensu trzymać tego w sobie.

Minjun powoli pokiwał głową, nawet jeśli nie był całkiem do tego przekonany. Nichkhun widocznie dostrzegł to zawahanie, bo zaraz pochylił się jeszcze bardziej żeby Kim musiał spojrzeć mu w oczy. Widział w nich, że Nichkhun mówi z całkowitym przekonaniem.

\- Czuję się zobowiązany do tego, żeby pomóc ci zdobyć serce mojego kolegi idioty - przyznał. - Tak będzie lepiej, dla was obu.

Minjun słuchał tego jakby z oddali. Kiedy przetrawił już szok i odwagę, na jaką się zbył, zaczynał powoli czuć ulgę - choć tą będzie mógł się cieszyć dopiero po rozmowie z Taecyeonem. Miał wrażenie, że nabiera ochoty na rozmowę z Taecyeonem, a Nichkhun, który znał go lepiej, naprawdę wydawał się chętny do pomocy.

\- Myślisz, że cokolwiek z tego wyjdzie? - spytał szczerze. - Przecież Taecyeon nie leci na facetów.

\- Tego pewnie nawet on nie wie - uznał Nichkhun. - Nie sądzę aby kiedykolwiek się nad tym w ogóle zastanowił. Ty przecież też jakoś musiałeś odkryć, że płeć nie gra dla ciebie znaczenia.

Minjun musiał przyznać mu rację, choć nadal nie potrafił odgonić czarnych myśli. Niezależnie od tego, co powie Taecyeon, nie miał siły trzymać tego w sobie jeszcze dłużej. To dziwne uczucie już wystarczająco długo go niepokoiło, a teraz, kiedy zdobył się na to i sięgnął po pomoc, chciał w końcu pomówić z Taecyeonem. Pierwszy raz szczerze, tak jak powinni byli to zrobić miesiące temu.


	35. Chapter 35

Wedle polecenia Nichkhuna, Minjun zamierzał wszystko wyznać Taecyeonowi. Zbierał myśli przez kilka dni, aż w końcu postanowił zaprosić go do siebie na kolację. W tym momencie nie miał już nic do stracenia.

W tym czasie, który poświęcił na rozmyślania, nie skupił się tylko na nim. Miał jakieś wewnętrzne pragnienie zamknięcia niektórych spraw; wynikało to pewnie z nowego życia, które mi rozpocząć, a może miało to stanowić pewne podsumowanie jego dwudziestki i lat młodzieńczych. Teraz, kiedy nic nie mogło uchronić go przed drugim etapem swojego życia, musiał pewne rzeczy zostawić za sobą.

Poprosił sekretarza Hwanga aby po pracy zawiózł go na zakupy, jednak zanim do tego doszło w jego głowie zrodził się inny pomysł. Jeszcze zanim wszedł do samochodu, wybrał numer, który miał zapisany od lat i nie wiedział nawet, czy jego właścicielka nadal z niego korzysta.

Yeeun była jego młodzieńczą miłością, ale teraz, kiedy tak wiele się zmieniło, musiał poradzić sobie z jej odejściem na dobre.

Początkowo chciał do niej zadzwonić, ale ostatecznie wysłał krótkiego SMS-a. Niesamowicie zdziwił się czując wibrację pod dłonią nie dłużej niż dwie minuty po dostarczeniu.

"Cieszę się, że napisałeś, Minjun. Nie mogę teraz pisać, ale jeśli masz czas, możesz przyjść się ze mną spotkać. Mam teraz próbę z organizatorami. Zaraz wyślę ci adres. Długo się nie widzieliśmy ^^".

Minjun mimochodem uśmiechnął się na jej uroczy styl wypowiedzi. Wiedział, że ona też za nim tęskniła, tylko że u niego ta wiadomość nie wywołała prawie żadnych emocji. Chciał ją odwiedzić tylko po to żeby się pożegnać.

\- Sekretarzu Hwang - rzucił kiedy Chansung zjawił się w samochodzie. - Możemy pojechać w jeszcze jedno miejsce? To nie zajmie dłużej niż kwadrans.

Minjun od razu przesłał mu lokalizację i zdjął marynarkę oraz krawat. Z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu na spotkanie z Yeeun szedł z ciężkim sercem.

Miejsce, gdzie miała próbę, musiało stanowić ostateczne lokalizacje koncertu. Musieli wyjechać z centrum Seulu aby się tam dostać, jednak sala wciąż na pokaźnych rozmiarów jak na niezbyt znany zespół. Pub, w którym miał się odbyć, słynął z muzyki na żywo i przykładał do tego ogromną wagę.

Na początku Minjun czuł się nieco zagubiony. Użył wejścia głównego, nie tego dla personelu i dopiero kiedy dostał się pod scenę dostrzegł Yeeun. Chwilę przyglądał się jej ukradkiem jak poprawiała sprzęt i rozmawiała z jednym z techników, który stał na miejscu widowni. Kiedy oglądał jej stanowcze ruchy i widział pewność w spojrzeniu, przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że cofnął się w czasie. Zawsze była bardzo dojrzała jak na swój wiek, ale z biegiem czasu wróciła do swojej zaciekłej strony i dzikiej natury, poskromionej tylko przez zdrowy rozsądek. Domyślał się jak musiała szaleć na scenie, poddana swojemu zainteresowaniu. W końcu to cenił zawsze w niej najbardziej. Była jego ucieczką i inspiracją.

Gdy Yeeun dostrzegła go w tłumie, zostawiła sprzęt i zeskoczyła ze sceny aby go przywitać.

Nie chciała udawać, że między nimi coś jeszcze jest, nawet jeśli Minjun nie był jej obojętny. Odsunęli się od siebie tylko po to żeby nie cierpieć, a o uczuciach musieli po prostu zapomnieć. Po takim czasie było za późno aby cokolwiek mogło ich jeszcze łączyć.

\- Naprawdę udało ci się założyć zespół - zaczął Minjun z uznaniem.

Yeeun odrzuciła włosy do tyłu jakby to nic dla niej nie znaczyło i wcale nie wymagało wkładu pracy.

\- Poszłam z rodzicami na kompromis - powiedziała rzeczowo. - Pozwolili mi zająć się muzyką, pod warunkiem, że poślubię tego, kogo oni wybiorą. Udało im się znaleźć kogoś, kto nie potrzebował żony do interesów, tylko po prostu do małżeństwa. - Yeeun mówiła zupełnie bez emocji i ze smutkiem Minjun domyślił się, że tak samo wygląda jej związek. Zawarła go, bo tak kazało jej prawo, ale pewnie nawet nie widywała się z mężem. - A ty? Kwon Sohyun została twoją żoną?

\- Rodzice Sohyun zerwali zaręczyny - wyznał, tak samo nie przykładając do tego żadnego ładunku emocjonalnego. Z perspektywy czasu, te półtora roku zaręczyn i czas przygotowania wcześniej nic dla niego nie znaczył. - Teraz mam męża.

Ekspresja Yeeun subtelnie przeszła z zaskoczenia po rozbawienie, a na koniec niemą prośbę o potwierdzenie. Kiedy Minjun nic na to nie odpowiedział, zapytała na głos.

\- Jak to się stało, że masz męża?

\- Interesy - odpowiedział zwięźle. 

Pokiwała na to głową w zrozumieniu i głębokim zamyśleniu skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi jakby chciała się ogrzać. Ten temat wydawał się jej bliski.

\- Wiem, jak musi ci być ciężko - dodała serdecznie. - Współczuję.

\- Przeciwnie. - Minjuna zaskoczyła jego własna pewność w głosie. - Ja i Taecyeon dogadujemy się wspaniale. Mogłem trafić o wiele gorzej.

Na twarzy Yeeun malowało się szczere zaskoczenie, a on beztrosko rozejrzał się po wnętrzu pubu. Teraz czuł już tylko głęboką ulgę i wiedział, że została mu już tylko jedna rzecz do wykonania.

\- Będę już szedł. Umówiłem się na kolację z nim. Miło było cię znów spotkać, Yeeun.

\- Minjun, zaczekaj. - Yeeun w ostatniej chwili złapała go za rękę, jakby teraz ona obawiała się utracić go na zawsze. - Jesteś pewien... Naprawdę jesteś szczęśliwy?

Minjun nie musiał długo zastanawiać się nad odpowiedzią. Ostatnie miesiące pokazały mu inne życie, a teraz w końcu mógł zacząć żyć jego pełnią - i podobała mu się ta perspektywa.

\- Nie martw się o mnie - zbył ją delikatnie, jak miał w zwyczaju robić to w przeszłości. To musiało przywołać u niej kolejne wspomnienie. - Życzę ci szczęśliwego życia, Yeeun.

Dziewczyna nie mogła wyjść z szoku i nadal nie docierało do niej, że to koniec - nawet jeśli z Minjunem nie rozmawiała dłużej od kilku lat, gdzieś z tyłu głowy wciąż trzymała kurczowo nadzieję.

\- Tobie też - odparła nieświadomie, wciąż powtarzając to wszystko w głowie. - Pozdrów Jihoona.

Minjun skinął jej głową na pożegnanie i wyszedł. Czuł, że powinien był to zrobić dawno temu.

Jak obiecał, wrócił od razu do Chansunga, a z zakupów wrócił taksówką. Pod wieczór, kiedy prawie wszystko było gotowe, wybrał numer Taecyeona.

\- Jesteś w domu? - zagadnął, trzymając telefon ramieniem. Taecyeon odmruknął mu twierdząco. - Może wpadniesz na kolację? Specjalnie kupiłem świeże ryby.

Nie musiał go długo przekonywać, nawet jeśli Taecyeon udawał, że się zastanawia. Dobrze wiedział, że za dwadzieścia minut zdoła się przebrać i zastanie go na podjeździe z butelką wina od Nichkhuna albo soju.

Minjun mimochodem włożył w tą kolację nieco więcej niż zwykle. Postarał się nawet z nakryciem stołu, kiedy ustawił wszystkie naczynia i półmiski, łącznie z małym talerzykiem na ości. Przekonał się, że Taecyeon lubi tradycyjne posiłki, choć rzadko kiedy ma na nie czas, a kiedy już zdobywał się na coś takiego, zawsze kończył razem z Minjunem.

Minjun kroił cytrusy kiedy zjawił się Taecyeon. Nie obyło się bez komentarza na z jego strony na ten temat.

\- Wiedziałeś, że przyjadę - rzucił z pewnością, wchodząc do salonu. - Jeszcze zanim do mnie zadzwoniłeś, wiedziałeś, że się zgodzę. Nie przygotowałbyś tego dla siebie.

Minjun posłał mu tajemniczy uśmiech i zagonił go do jedzenia, pospieszając tym, że zaraz wszystko wystygnie.

\- Gdzie nauczyłeś się tak gotować? - Taecyeon zmienił temat. - Mnie uczyły mama i siostra, ale ciebie?

\- Jihoon, a kto inny? - odparł, dając do zrozumienia, że kuzyn musiał być z nim bliżej niż rodzice.

Minjun zbierał powoli myśli aby w końcu, naturalnie z biegiem rozmowy przejść do sedna i wcale nie czym już nerwów. Z Taecyeonem rozmawiało mu się tak poważnie i wcale nie miał wrażenia, że goni go czas. Stracił jego poczucie kiedy coś szepnęło mu, że to dobry pomysł aby pociągnąć to dalej. Dolał Taecyeonowi alkoholu, jakby jemu jego stan dodawał odwagi.

\- Coś chciałem ci powiedzieć od dawna - zaczął.

Taecyeon opuścił pałeczki i podniósł dłoń.

\- Zaczekaj, najpierw ja chcę - wypalił.

Serce Minjuna drgnęło, ale nie pozwolił sobie na nerwy.

\- W Hiszpanii wszystko do mnie dotarło - zaczął powoli, jakby również miał coś, co gryzło go niegorzej jak Minjuna. - Kiedy spędziliśmy razem tyle czasu poznałem cię od innej strony. Później, nawet chociaż kłóciliśmy się, poczułem się w stosunku do ciebie inaczej. Jesteś mi bardzo bliski, Minjun. Teraz naprawdę jesteś moim przyjacielem, kocham cię tak samo jak Wooyounga i Nichkhuna. Nie spodziewałem się, że do tego dojdzie, ale teraz jestem tego absolutnie pewny. Jesteś moim prawdziwym przyjacielem. - Taecyeon spojrzał na niego oczekująco. - A co ty chciałeś mi powiedzieć, Minjun?

Dopiero to pytanie sprawiło, że Minjun wrócił na ziemię. Wyznanie Taecyeona uderzyło go i choć kiedyś uznałby to za przesadę, teraz spodziewał się czegoś zupełnie innego.

Upił kilka łyków i posłał mu zbolały uśmiech.

\- Też... Kocham cię jak przyjaciela.


	36. Chapter 36

Nastał dość chłodny wieczór kiedy Taecyeon musiał pierwszy raz wyciągnąć płaszcz aby wyjść do klubu. Kolacja z Minjunem kilka dni temu znacznie poprawiła mu humor, dlatego wiedział, że koledzy będą musieli to skomentować.

Pierwszy na spotkanie wyszedł mu Wooyoung, który akurat dopalał papierosa na parkingu. Postanowił skorzystać z okazji, rozmawiając z Taecyeonem sam na sam.

Cieszył się, że to Jang jako pierwszy poruszył temat Minjuna i nie tylko.

\- Chcę ci coś powiedzieć zanim wejdziemy. - Ton Wooyounga był względnie poważny, co od razu zwróciło uwagę Taecyeona, ponieważ jego przyjaciel rzadko kiedy porzucał żartobliwą barwę. - Naprawdę zmieniłeś się odkąd jesteś z Minjunem. Wszyscy to widzimy. Cholera, nawet ja się zmieniłem. Pół roku nie umówiłem się już z żadną laską.

Taecyeon skrzyżował ramiona i powstrzymał chęć zagrzania sobie dłoni oddechem.

\- Do czego zmierzasz? - pospieszył go ze śmiechem. Napięcie i powaga sprawiały, że czuł się nieswojo.

\- Po prostu mam jakieś dziwne przeczucie. - Wooyoung wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do bycia sobą. - Zostańmy przy tym co jest, dobrze?

Taecyeon zaśmiał się aby rozluźnić atmosferę i objął Wooyounga jednym ramieniem wchodząc do środka. Nie miał pojęcia skąd u niego jakiekolwiek obawy, skoro wiedział, że wszystko zaczęło się układać.

Nie musiał długo czekać aby temat Minjuna powrócił. Zajął miejsce na przeciwko Junho, obserwując jak ten jak zwykle przyglądał się rozmowie, a sam uczestniczy w niej dopiero kiedy faktycznie go interesuje. Nichkhun przyniósł im po kolejnym drinku i usiadł obok.

\- Wyglądasz na zbyt zadowolonego ostatnio, Taecyeon - rzucił, podając mu szklankę. Taecyeon zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Ostatnio byłem na kolacji u Minjuna - wyznał, jakby stanowiło to jego ukryty powód. - Dużo sobie wyjaśniliśmy.

\- Naprawdę? - Nagle to Nichkhun się ożywił, jakby temat był mu bardzo bliski. Taecyeon spojrzał na niego jakby chciał go przejrzeć, niestety twarz przyjaciela nie wyrażała żadnych intencji. - O czym rozmawialiście?

\- Po prostu... - Widząc entuzjazm przyjaciela jego własny zgasł gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wcale nie było to coś wyjątkowego. - Przypomnieliśmy sobie jak było na początku, jak wszystko się między nami zmieniło i że teraz jesteśmy w tym miejscu. Jeszcze pół roku temu nikt by nie pomyślał, że zaproszę Minjuna do własnego domu, a on się zgodzi.

\- Nie powiedział nic od siebie? - zapytał rozczarowany.

\- Oczywiście, że powiedział - przypomniał sobie Taecyeon. - Wspominał długo Hiszpanię zanim to ja nie zacząłem o niej mówić.

\- Coś konkretnego?

Wooyoung i Junho wymienili ciche spojrzenia, bez słów komentując szybką wymianę zdań Taecyeona i Nichkhuna.

\- Nic nowego. Tylko mówił, że tam zaczęliśmy się dogadywać.

\- A co ty mu na to odpowiedziałeś?

Taecyeon sięgnął po szklankę w zamyśleniu, próbując sobie dokładnie przypomnieć co on miał do powiedzenia.

\- Powiedziałem prawdę. Że stał się moim przyjacielem i zależy mi na nim tak jak na was.

Nagle wyraz Nichkhuna zmienił się, co od żuki nawet pozostali. Chwilę zastanawiał się o co zapytać dalej, a Taecyeon wciąż próbował rozgryźć, dlaczego jest to dla niego nagle takie ważne.

\- Coś ci na to odpowiedział?

Taecyeon ściągnął brwi, odszukując tą chwilę w pamięci.

\- Że kocha mnie jak przyjaciela.

Ta odpowiedź do reszty Nichkhuna z niechęciła. Najpierw oparł się zrezygnowany, a dopiero później sięgnął po drinka aby upić z niego kilka łyków. Większość zostawił i poszukał kluczyków w kieszeni.

\- Ok Taecyeon, jesteś zupełnym idiotą - rzucił gniewnie na odchodnym. Wooyoung starał się go zatrzymać kiedy dotarło do niego, że Nichkhun wychodzi, jednak jego starania poszły na marne. Junho również wydawał się bardzo zaskoczony, jednak szybko odpuścił.

\- Co w niego wstąpiło? - zapytał Taecyeon kiedy echo drzwi ucichło.

\- Nie przejmuj się nim. - Junho machnął ręką i podsunął mu szklankę. - Ma dużo stresu związanego z żoną i pracą. Założę się, że zaraz tutaj wróci.

Taecyeon całkiem zmieszał się na to, bo nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz pokłócił się o coś z przyjaciółmi - akurat oni zawsze stali po jego stronie.

\- Chyba powiedzenie, że kocham go jak przyjaciela, nie było niczym złym, prawda? - zagadnął i spojrzał na pozostałych z nadzieją. Junho pokręcił głową w zastanowieniu, a Wooyoung przysiadł się bliżej.

\- Dla mnie to byłby komplement, Taec - wyznał. - Zwłaszcza, że on potrzebuje w swoim życiu przyjaciela. Przecież poza tobą nie ma nikogo.

\- No, ma jeszcze kuzyna i Fei - dodał Taecyeon, powoli czując jak poczucie winy zaczyna go przytłaczać, choć nawet nie wiedział, co zrobił źle.

\- Fei to zupełnie co innego - oburzył się Wooyoung. - Pamiętasz jak cię oszukali i musiałeś u mnie siedzieć prawie do nocy? Albo jak natknęliśmy się na nich pod sushi barem? Ona się dla niego nie nadaję.

\- Nie chcę oceniać Fei ani być stronniczy - zaczął Taecyeon tonem, który sugerował, że zaraz zrobi jedno z powyższych - ale zobacz jaki przy niej jest Minjun. Rozmawiają tak sztywno jakby byli w pracy. Przy mnie jest zupełnie inny. Nie stresuje się, dogryza mi i rzuca sarkastyczne uwagi. Jest taki ludzki, a przy niej zachowuje się jakby chciał być idealny. To jest nienormalne.

Wooyoung wykonał zamaszysty gest dłonią na potwierdzenie tego.

\- Sam widzisz - przyznał. - Potrzebuje przyjaciela jak ty. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego.

\- Czasami naprawdę żal mi Minjuna - ciągnął. - Kiedy go poznałem, bardzo przeżywał tamte zerwane zaręczyny, nawet jeśli nie kochał Sohyun. Mówił wiele razy, że chciał tylko kogoś do wzajemnego szanowana się, kto może nawet udawać, że go kocha. Jak jego rodzice. To strasznie przykre.

Junho i Wooyoung chwilę nie odpowiedzieli. Taecyeon nie miał złych kontaktów ze swoimi rodzicami, którzy jakimś szacunkiem i uczuciem mimo wszystko się darzyli. Podobną sytuację miał Wooyoung. Junho natomiast nie kontaktował się z rodzicami od swojego rozwodu, kiedy powiedział im, że teraz sam znajdzie sobie żonę - albo nie znajdzie jej wcale. Po tym, co zrobiła, musieli to uszanować.

\- Możesz powtórzyć nazwisko jego narzeczonej? - wypalił Lee.

Taecyeon skrzyżował z nim spojrzenie pełne strachu. Wiedział, że była żona Junho nazywała się tak samo, ale nie sądził aby to była ta sama osoba.

\- To na pewno nie ona - założył pewnie. - Kwon Sohyun, córka właścicielu linii hoteli, nie restauracji.

\- Taecyeon - Junho zaczął poważnie - moja Sohyun była restauratorką, ale poznaliśmy ją w restauracji na terenie hotelu jej rodziców. Nie wierzę aby Minjun, pewnie jeszcze bogatszy ode mnie, mógł się zaręczyć z inną Sohyun niż tą od państwa Kwon.

Po tych słowach odstawił puste szklanki na bok i złapał portfel oraz kurtkę. Wooyoung i Taecyeon nawet nie spojrzeli spojrzeć po sobie, tylko od razu wlepili oskarżycielskie spojrzenia w Junho.

\- Możecie tutaj zostać, rozliczę się z barmanem sam - wyjaśnił Junho. 

\- Gdzie ty idziesz? - Wooyoung już wstał żeby go zatrzymać, całkiem zdezorientowany dzisiejszy rozmową.

\- Jadę porozmawiać z Minjunem. Jeśli jego była narzeczona to moja była żona, został tak samo oszukany jak ja.


	37. Chapter 37

Kiedy Minjun poczuł wibracje w kieszeni, z westchnieniem wyjął telefon, przekonany, że to sekretarz Hwang zapomniał czegoś po krótkim dniu w pracy, co oznacza tylko powrót do niej.

Zaskoczony odebrał kiedy na ekranie wyświetlił mu się numer Nichkhuna. Przyjaciel Taecyeona niezwłocznie chciał się z nim spotkać i poprosił o dokładny adres. Przy każdym słowie zachowywał powagę, ale brzmiał na roztrzęsionego w środku.

Minjun nie musiał długo czekać. Ledwo zdążył przejść się po mieszkaniu, a miał wrażenie, że Nichkhun od razu zjawił się na podjeździe. Bardzo chciał porozmawiać. 

\- Zaprosiłeś Taecyeona na kolację, prawda? - upewnił się. 

Minjun wpuścił go do salonu z niewesołymi myślami, ponieważ sam nie wiedział czego ma się spodziewać. Reakcja Nichkhuna musiała być bardzo silna, ale nie domyślał się co takiego powiedział mu Taevyeon, że tak niezwłocznie potrzebował informacji prosto ze źródła. 

\- Tak, tak jak ci mówiłem - rzucił ostrożnie. - Co Taecyeon ci powiedział? Chce wziąć rozwód i odłączyć się od firmy?

\- Nie, to nie tak. - Nichkhun machnął ręką ze zniecierpliwieniem. - Powiedział, że kocha cię jak przyjaciela, tak?

Minjun pogładził się w roztargnieniu po karku, przypominając sobie tamtą chwilę. Chciał wyznać Taevyeonowi prawdę odnośnie swoich uczuć, ale nie mógł tego zrobić po tym jak Ok jasno określił, że dla Minjuna są tylko przyjaciółmi - co z perspektywy czasu i tak było wielkim zbliżeniem i Minjun nie potrafił nadal uwierzyć, że wciąż było to niewystarczające. 

Nichkhun powoli uspokoił się gdy uświadomił sobie, że to nie musi być koniec. Minjuna zmieszała ta rozmowa jeszcze bardziej, zważywszy na to, że wolał pogodzić się ze wszystkim w swoim tempie. Nichkhun natomiast naciskał aby nie poddawał się tak łatwo. 

\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz - zachęcił go. - Ale tym razem powiedz wcześniej, że musisz mu wyznać coś, co może mu się nie spodobać. Co masz do stracenia? I tak już jesteście małżeństwem. Nie zerwie z tobą. 

Minjun zaśmiał się cicho, ale raczej po to aby dać Nickhunowi znak, że to słucha, ponieważ wcale nie czuł się rozbawiony. Taecyeon zawsze mógł powiedzieć, że chce aby łączyła ich tylko praca - tak jak robił to Minjun przez ponad pół roku ich znajomości. Gdyby wiedział, że wszystko tak się zmieni, nigdy nie byłby chłodny dla Taecyeona. 

\- Nie sądziłem, że coś tak przyziemnego będzie tak skomplikowane - mruknął. Nichkhun uśmiechnął się z politowaniem.

\- Najwyższa pora żebyś zaczął żyć życiem, a nie pracą.

Minjun nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić. Wziął głęboki oddech aby się uspokoić, jednak o wiele większy strach zajął miejsce nerwów kiedy usłyszał kolejny raz dźwięk silnika. Wymienił z Tajlandczykiem zaniepokojone spojrzenia, w tym czasie zadając sobie nawzajem nieme pytanie.

\- To pewnie on - wypalił w końcu Nichkhun. - Byliśmy w klubie, ale kiedy powiedział mi o tobie, od razu tutaj przyjechałem. Pewnie chcę to wyjaśnić...

\- Skąd by wiedział, że jesteś u mnie? - Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami Minjun podszedł do drzwi. Po drugiej stronie powitał go zaaferowany Junho, dodając tylko więcej zamieszania do tej niecodziennej sceny.

Junho także był zaskoczony widząc Nichkhuna. Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś jeszcze będzie chciał złożyć Minjunowi wizytę, choć jego powód zdecydowanie był ważniejszy. 

Junho starał się zignorować obecność przyjaciela i od razu przeszedł do sedna.

\- Twoja narzeczona, Kwon Sohyun, z zawodu jest restauratorką, prawda? Ma sieć restauracji przy hotelach swoich rodziców?

Minjun ściągnął lekko brwi, ale potwierdził krótkim skinieniem.

\- Jej rodzice to Kwon Jihyun i Kim Soyeon?

Minjun w zaciekawieniu podniósł głowę i kolejny raz potwierdził. Junho zaśmiał się krótko, sucho, jakby to co powiedział było jego niewesołym podejrzeniem.

\- Skąd ich znasz? - wypalił Minjun i wstał aby nalać wody. Sam poczuł jak robi mu się sucho w gardle, więc nie chciał wiedzieć co na to Junho.

\- Cudowni teściowie - wyznał sarkastycznie. - To ich trzeba winić, a nie Sohyun, bo co mogła zrobić młoda dziewczyna zaraz po liceum? Zanim została twoją narzeczoną, była moją żoną. Nie było mi łatwo, nie ukrywam - zaczął opowiadać. - Wzięliśmy ślub bardzo wcześnie, bo nasi rodzice naciskali, ale widocznie państwo Kwon uznali, że to za wcześnie albo po prostu nie jestem dobrym kandydatem na męża. Kazali mi zrobić ten sam test co tobie, oczywiście okazało się, że jestem bezpłodny. Byliśmy chwilę w separacji, ale szybko okazało się, że Sohyun ściemnia. Zaszła w ciążę. Taecyeon o tym nie wie, więc nie mógł ci powiedzieć. Była w beznadziejnym położoniu, bo to oznaczało, że albo mnie zdradziła, albo okłamała. Wyznała mi oczywiście prawdę i wzięliśmy rozwód. Ciążę usunęła. Może to lepiej. Nie chciałbym mieć dziecka z nieodpowiednią osobą w tak młodym wieku, a rodzice w separacji to najgorsze co może być.

Nichkhun pierwszy ujął szklankę od Minjuna, słuchając ich rozmowy i wcale nie zamierzając wyjść.

\- Kiedy ty i Sohyun wzięliście ślub? - zapytał Minjun. 

\- Dość wcześnie... - Junho potarł podbródek w zastanowieniu. - Byłem chyba na ostatnim roku studiów. Ona dopiero zaczynała, albo szła na drugi rok.

\- To musiało być wtedy, kiedy ja odbywałem służbę - założył Minjun. -   
Albo jeszcze wcześniej. Ale czy to oznacza, że...

Chwila ciszy zmusiła wszystkich trzech do wymiany spojrzeń. Każdy z nich wiedział co to może oznaczać.

\- Powinieneś ponowić test - zaproponował Junho. - Jeśli wyjdzie negatywny, nic nie stracisz.

\- A jeśli wyjdzie pozytywny - wtrącił Nichkhun - możesz się rozwieźć z Taecyeonem i poprosić o rękę Fei. Znam jej rodziców. Jeśli dowiedzą się, że chce ją poślubić znajomy jej szefa, zgodzą się od razu. Będziesz mógł mieć życie, jakiego pragnąłeś.

Minjun spojrzał na każdego z nich jakby przestał ich poznawać. Propozycja Nichkhuna była czymś, co faktycznie bliskie było rozwiania wszelkich problemów. Od początku chciał związku z kobietą, choćby miało nie być w nim miłości, a z Fei nawet to mogło nie stanowić kłopotu. W przypadku ponownych testów unieważnienie małżeństwa nie było kłopotliwe, tak samo jak rozwiązanie kontaktów biznesowych.

Nie miał nic do stracenia. Jeśli wynik wyjdzie taki sam, nic się nie zmieni.

\- Muszę to przemyśleć - wyznał. - I najlepiej omówić z Taecyeonem.

Junho zerknął na zegarek, a następnie za okno. 

\- Powinien zaraz tu być - przyznał pewnie. - Nichkhun się na niego wkurzył, a ja przyjechałem od razu kiedy dowiedziałem się o Kwon Sohyun. Wątpię żeby zostali dalej pić z Wooyoungiem.

Jak Junho przewidział, kolejny samochód zaparkował przed domem nie później niż po pół godzinie. Taecyeon nie zamierzał pukać ani oznajmić swojego przybycia, po prostu zdjął buty przed wejściem i śmiało wkroczył do środka. Widok Junho był dla niego oczywisty, ale obecność Nichkhuna nieco go zaskoczyła. 

\- Co to za nielegalne zgromadzenie? - rzucił żartobliwie, spoglądając na nich lustrującym spojrzeniem. Chciał rozładować atmosferę, ale wyrazy twarzy obecnych mówiły mu, że nie będzie to łatwe. 

\- Lepiej usiądź - polecił Junho. - Moje podejrzenia okazały się być prawdą. 

Taecyeon wbił oczekujące spojrzenie w Minjuna, a ten powoli skinął głową aby potwierdzić słowa Junho. Kim nie odzywał się i bacznie obserwował dywan nieobecnym wzrokiem. Domyślił się, że ta wiadomość musiała na niego mocno wpłynąć i teraz próbował sobie wszystko ułożyć w głowie. 

Zamiast tego, Taecyeon zwrócił się do Nichkhuna. 

\- O co chodziło ci w klubie? - zgadnął z nutą irytacji. Wydawało mu się wciąż, że przyjaciel się na niego złości. - Wybiegłeś co najmniej jakbym ci coś zrobił.

Nichkhun pytająco zerknął na Minjuna jakby oczekiwał zezwolenia. Odpowiedział mu krótkim, obojętnym kiwnięciem.

\- Minjun przyszedł do mnie z problemem dotyczącym ciebie - wyznał. - Chciał żebym mu pomógł, więc zaproponowałem kolację, na której ty nie dałeś mu dojść do słowa. Dlatego tak zareagowałem. Nie byłem zły na ciebie, po prostu chciałem jak najszybciej pogadać z Minjunem.

\- Nie dałem ci dojść do słowa? - Teraz Taecyeon skierował te słowa do mężczyzny, który jakby się skurczył w miejscu gdzie siedział. Pochylił się jakby oczekiwał ciosu i zgarbił się jeszcze bardziej. - Przecież dużo rozmawialiśmy. Powiedziałem ci, że jesteś moim przyjacielem. 

\- Możemy porozmawiać na górze? - zaproponował.

Taecyeon odetchnął, a Minjun wstał. Pozostali obecni zajęli miejsca w salonie i pozwolili tej dwójce przejść na piętro. Kiedy przekroczyli próg, Minjun niepostrzeżenie zamknął za nimi drzwi.

\- Czegoś tu nie rozumiem. - Taecyeon bardzo prosto dał to do zrozumienia, tym samym prosząc o wyjaśnienia. - Jaki masz problem dotyczący mnie?

Po Minjunie widać było, że brakuje mu słów. Unikał kontaktu wzrokowego, dotykał nerwowo ubrania i włosów, a jego wargi co jakiś czas lekko się rozchylały, jakby chciał zacząć mówić, ale zaraz się powstrzymywał.

\- Od jakiegoś czasu chciałem się do ciebie zbliżyć - wyznał, wkładając to całą odwagę, jaką tylko zdobył w ostatnim czasie.

\- Przecież powiedziałem ci, że kocham cię tak samo jak Wooyounga i Nichkhuna, a to moi najlepsi przyjaciele.

\- Tylko, że ja nie chcę być twoim przyjacielem.

Taecyeon chciał już się obruszyć, ale w sekundę cała jego irytacja zniknęła gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co Minjun ma na myśli. Wcześniej nie chciał mówić o przyjaźni, bo traktował go jak partnera biznesowego. Taecyeon nigdy nie pomyślał, że Minjun nie będzie chciał być jego przyjacielem na rzecz innej relacji.

\- Przez chwilę pomyślałem sobie, że ci się podobam - rzucił, wciąż nie wierząc w to, czemu tak bardzo próbował zaprzeczyć. Westchnienie ulgi nic mu nie dało kiedy wzrok Minjuna, połączenie frustracji jego zachowaniem z pozostałością jego wycofania, przeszył go na wskroś, uderzając w jakiś czuły punkt.

\- Kiedy wpuściłem cię do swojego życia i zaakceptowałem, uświadomiłem sobie, że jesteś kimś, kogo potrzebowałem wcześniej. Chociaż sam nie wiem co czuję, naprawdę musiałem w życiu mieć kogoś, kto zadba o mnie nawet wbrew mojej woli i wyciągnie mnie z tej codzienności w korporacji. - Kiedy Minjun wyrzucił to z siebie, całe jego zdenerwowanie przeszło na Taecyeona, który swoim przerażeniem musiał go w tej chwili odrzucać bardziej niż naprawdę chciał. - Nie chciałem żebyś się dowiedział w taki sposób. Nie bierz tego do siebie. Nigdy nie znałem się na uczuciach. To nie musi być prawda.

Taecyeon tępo wpatrywał się w niego, wcale nie mając niczego na myśli. Miał w głowie pustkę. Odpowiedź była na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale on nie chciał jej wcześniej dostrzec. Gdyby pozwolił sobie na to, wcześniej mógłby domyślić się, że zdanie Minjuna zmieniło się nie bez powodu. W ten sposób mógł uniknąć sytuacji, do której obaj doprowadzili.

\- I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? Udawać, że nic się nie stało?

\- Powiedziałem ci, żebyś nie przywiązywał do tego wagi - powtórzył Minjun ostrzej, ale zaraz zreflektował się w myślach. Wciąż to całe zamieszanie oddziaływało na niego, co tylko utrudniało panowanie nad emocjami; a to zdarzało mu się wyjątkowo rzadko. - Zresztą, jest coś ważniejszego w tej chwili. Coś co całkiem zmienia postać rzeczy. Rozmawiałem już z Junho...

\- Wiem. - Taecyeon przerwał mu aby złapać się stałego gruntu. Usiadł na kanapie i wrócił myślami do tego, co wydarzyło się tego samego dnia, chociaż wcale nie zamierzał porzucać nawiązanego tematu. Nawet gdyby Minjun nalegał, nie odpuści kiedy tylko już jego własny szok minie. - Chodzi o twoją narzeczoną, tak? Poznałem ją kiedy była z Junho. Dobrze, że nie wyszła za ciebie.

Minjun ukrył zaskoczenie kiedy dostrzegł jak szybko Taecyeon zaczął udawać, że faktycznie do żadnej rozmowy między nimi nie doszło. Sam zawiesił się myśli o byłej narzeczonej nawet nie po to aby uciec od Taecyeona; z nim zdążył się już oswoić, a wiadomość, że prawdopodobnie jej rodzina go okłamała, dalej była świeżą raną.

\- Chcę ponowić badania w prywatnej klinice - wyznał. - Rodzice Sohyun mogli oszukać testy żeby wyłudzić pieniądze albo zrobić jakiś przekręt kiedy zdali sobie sprawę, że to małżeństwo nie da im stuprocentowych zysków. To co zrobię później zależy tylko i wyłącznie od wyniku.

Taecyeon zacisnął dłonie w pięści jakby starał się ukryć ich drżenie, a Minjun domyślił się, że wszystko to zmierza w niewłaściwym kierunku.

\- A co jeśli okaże się, że był zakłamany? - zapytał Taecyeon. 

\- Wiesz jakie były warunki naszego małżeństwa - przypomniał delikatnie Minjun. W połączeniu z tym, co wyznał Taecyeonowi o swoich niepewnych uczuciach, nie brzmiało to wiarygodnie. Gdyby potrzebował Taecyeona w swoim życiu tak jak zapewnił, nie ciągnęliby tej rozmowy.

\- Mógłbyś się oświadczyć Fei, prawda? - zagadnął, wybiegając myślami i nie skupiając się na niczym konkretnym. - Byłbyś przecież szczęśliwy. Ja nie zostanę z niczym, mam już pracę w firmie. Wyjdziesz na tym o wiele lepiej, Minjun.

Minjun poczuł jak narasta w nim irytacja. Pomyślał, że Taecyeon robi to specjalnie aby wywołać w nim wyrzuty sumienia - choć nie wiedział (i Taecyeon też mógł nie wiedzieć) jakie dokładnie ma to wywołać skutki. Nigdy wcześniej nie wyrażał się o Fei Fei w ten sposób.

\- Nie chodzi tylko o firmę - odparł szorstko. - Porozmawiajmy o tym po wynikach. Mógłbyś pojechać ze mną do kliniki?

Taecyeon spojrzał na niego jakby chciał wyczuć cokolwiek za tym pytaniem, ale za nim nie stało zupełnie nic. Kiedy Minjun odwzajemnił szczere spojrzenie, Taecyeon skinął głową, czując, że sam na chwilę przestał panować nad sytuacją. 

Na prośbę Minjuna, zostawił go samego, a kiedy wychodził, nie zwrócił się do Nichkhuna i Junho czymś więcej niż tylko wymownymi gestami.


	38. Chapter 38

Od rozmowy w domu Minjuna Taecyeon nie zadzwoniłam do żadnego z przyjaciół i z nikim nie rozmawiał o tym, czego się dowiedział. Początkowo musiał spędzić trochę czasu aby zastanowić się, co to właściwie dla niego oznacza.

Minjun prawie wprost powiedział mu, że do niego coś czuję, a potem zaczął wszystkiemu zaprzeczać i zapewniać, że to tylko przejściowe. Nic dziwnego, że Ok nic już nie rozumiał; miał wciąż tylko wyrzuty sumienia, że zrobił coś nie tak po tym, jak Nichkhun wyszedł aby omówić ich wspólny problem. Powiedział po prostu to co czuł i nie mógł się spodziewać, że uznanie Minjuna za przyjaciela go urazi.

Nie widział innego wyjścia jak zaczekać na telefon aby następnie zawieźć Minjuna do kliniki. Powtarzał, że to dla niego ważne, dlatego Taecyeon chciał uszanować jego prośbę, choć sam do końca nie wiedział co to zmieni. Czy jeśli okaże się, że jego poprzednia narzeczona sfałszowała wyniki, weźmie z nim rozwód aby związać się z Wang Fei Fei?

Po paru dniach otrzymał telefon, a Minjun brzmiał tak jak zawsze: niewzruszony i pozbawiony emocji. Dopiero kiedy Taecyeon zobaczył go na żywo, widział jak ukrywa drżenie dłoni i chowa się w fotelu pasażera. Taecyeon nigdy wcześniej nie widział go po prostu przestraszonego. Chciał zrobić wszystko, cokolwiek, żeby wyrwać go z tego stanu, ale nie potrafił. Zawiózł go na miejsce, całą drogę myśląc o słowach otuchy, które faktycznie mogły zadziałać. Wyszedł z Minjunem aby się zarejestrować, a gdy ten chciał się odwrócić, stanowczo złapał go za nadgarstek, przez co od razu posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Przykro mi, że musisz przez to znowu przechodzić - zaczął Taecyeon nieporadnie, choć miał na myśli wszystko to, co mówił. - Po prostu... Niezależnie od tego możesz na mnie polegać. Pamiętaj.

Minjun zacisnął lekko usta, ale skinął mu głową. Nawet jeśli wyglądał na nieprzekonanego, Taecyeon nie mógł nic z tym zrobić.

Sam nie wiedział jak długo będzie czekał. Czas dłużył mu się w białym korytarzu, więc po jakiejś chwili postanowił wyjść na zewnątrz. Każda wibracja w kieszeni wydawała mu się ważnym połączeniem, a on sam długo zastanowił się, czy nie powinien z kimś porozmawiać; dla zabicia czasu i wyjaśnienia ostatnich wydarzeń. Ciekawiło go co wiedział Nichkhun i jak długo rozmawiali z Minjunem, zastanawiał się, czym jeszcze Junho mógłby się podzielić na temat ich wspólnej byłej narzeczonej oraz bardzo chciał wiedzieć co na ten temat sądzi postronny Wooyoung.

W końcu usiadł na ławce z widokiem na klinikę i odblokował telefon gdyby Minjun miał po niego zadzwonić. Starał się skupić na ładnej pogodzie lub czymkolwiek co mogłoby odwrócić jego myśli od rzeczywistości. Minjun nie wiedział przecież, że jego słowa wywołają taki zamęt u Taecyeona.

Odebrał w końcu telefon i było to dla niego jak nagle otrzeźwienie. Nie myślał już o sobie, ponieważ nagle całe skupienie przelał na to, aby w jakiś sposób pomóc Minjunowi. Zamiast skupiać się na jego słowach sprzed paru dni, po prostu odnalazł go na tym samym korytarzu i wyprowadził na zewnątrz.

\- Chansung zajmie się wszystkim jak poprzednim razem? - zagadnął Taecyeon aby złapać jakiś temat.

\- Tak, ale tym razem wyniki mają przyjść bezpośrednio do niego - wyjaśnił. - Nie rozumiem jak mogliśmy się nie domyślić, że te nieprawidłowości są wymyślone. To było takie oczywiste, że coś jest nie tak. Kto zleca swojemu przyszłemu zięciowi badania na płodność przed ślubem?

Taecyeon słuchał tego, chociaż czuł jak niekomfortowa atmosfera udziela się także niemu. Chciał zaprotestować z grzeczności, bo tak naprawdę nie miał żadnego zdania w tej sytuacji. Nie był nigdy w podobnej i nie wiedział jak sobie z tym poradzić. Przekręty bogaczy nigdy nie leżały w jego świecie.

Spacerując po niedalekim parku Taecyeon miał nadzieję, że obaj pozbędą się napięcia. Minjun chyba sam domyślił się, że nie wszystko zostało jeszcze powiedziane, dlatego jedno zmartwienie zastąpił drugim. Nie patrzył na Taecyeona, rozglądając się dookoła, a Taecyeon udawał, że robi to samo.

\- To był bardzo nieodpowiednie moment żeby wyznał ci prawdę - zaczął Minjun. - Od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiałem się co do ciebie czuję, a Nichkhun poradził mi, żebym wyznał to niezależnie od wszystkiego. Nie tak to miało wyglądać, wiesz o tym.

\- Naprawdę jestem dla ciebie kimś więcej? - zapytał cicho Taecyeon, mierząc się z tą możliwością i starając się zaakceptować ten fakt. Musiał odsunąć od siebie zaskoczenie aby kolejny raz nie zranić Minjuna. 

\- To zależy kim od początku dla siebie byliśmy - rzucił Minjun ze wzruszeniem ramion. - To nigdy nie była normalna relacja. Nie wiem też kim chcieli nasi rodzice abyśmy byli. Ale kiedy odłożyłem pracę na bok, zauważyłem, że czuję się przy tobie co najmniej dziesięć lat młodszy i spodobało mi się to.

\- Niezależnie od sytuacji, nadal możemy zostać blisko - podsunął Taecyeon, nawet jeśli wiedział, że to nie będzie tak jak sobie wyobraża. 

Nie mógł dać Minjunowi tego, czego chciał i to zaczynało mu przeszkadzać. Wcześniej robił dla Minjuna wszystko aby w końcu się do siebie zbliżyli, a teraz, kiedy zaczął tego chcieć, paradoksalnie on nie potrafił tego odwzajemnić.

Zanim Taecyeon zdążył zebrać myśli, Minjun przystanął, dlatego odwrócił się aby zobaczyć jego wyraz. Stanął na przeciwko Minjuna, który wyglądał jakby znalazł się w tym miejscu bez swojej wiedzy. Wziął szybki oddech, jakby miał zamiar wyrzucić wszystko to, czego sam nie chciał słyszeć.

\- Nie musisz mówić, że mnie kochasz - zaczął. Taecyeonowi nie podobał się jego słaby głos i udawany uśmiech. - Wiesz, możesz tylko udawać, w tym świecie tak naprawdę nikt nikogo nie kocha. Możemy żyć jak moi rodzice.

Taecyeon wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza, nagle czując tą różnicą wzrostu z Minjunem, co wcale jednak mu się nie spodobało.

Wiedział, że Minjun naprawdę nie myśli tak, jak mówił na głos. Udawana miłość to ostatnia rzecz której pragnął i choć na szacunek mógł przystanąć, to była przesada.

\- Chciałbyś tego, Minjun?

Kim przeczesał nerwowo włosy, podnosząc wzrok gdzieś na chmury.

\- Sam nie wiem. Tak chyba powinno być...? To nie powinno nic zmienić. To w końcu nadal ja, prawda?

Nadzieja w jego głosie aż zabolała Taecyeona, a on powoli gubił wątek i nie nadążał za myślami Minjuna. Jego głos stawał się coraz słabszy, jakby brakowało mu sił, a Taecyeon zupełnie nie wiedział co zrobić.

\- Myślisz, że nadal będę mógł spojrzeć na ciebie w ten sam sposób kiedy wiem co czujesz?

Jego własne słowa skierowane do Fei odbiły mu się echem z tyłu głowy. 

\- Nie chcę żeby to cokolwiek zmieniło. Nie czuję się tak w stosunku do ciebie od wczoraj. Zresztą, nie wiem co wydarzy się dalej. To wszystko zależy od wyniku.

\- Wiesz, że nawet jeśli okaże się, że twoi teściowie je sfałszowali, zawsze będziesz mógł do mnie napisać, przyjadę do ciebie, zjemy rybę i napijemy się wina?

Minjun miał dość gdybania, ale rozdarcie między dwoma wersjami przyszłości przeszkadzały mu bardziej dotkliwie.

\- A jeśli okaże się, że miała rację?

Tym razem to Taecyeon wziął głęboki oddech, chociaż wiedział już, że za jego własnymi słowami kryje się tylko prawda.

\- To zrobię wszystko abyś nigdy więcej nie czuł się niekochany.

Krótka cisza, która zapadła po tej niepewnej obietnicy, pozwoliła im na niemożliwe wyobrażenie tego stanu.

\- Masz rację. Po prostu zostańmy tak jak jesteśmy teraz.


	39. Chapter 39

Taecyeon nie planował rozmowy z Minjunem, ponieważ sam nie wiedział jak mogłoby to wyglądać. Był przekonany, że po prostu zadzwoni do niego i wtedy wspólnie ustalą, co dalej zrobić - biorąc pod uwagę względy firmowe, ekonomiczne i uczuciowe.

Jego podejrzenia nie spełniły się. O wynikach badań dowiedział się po kilku dniach przed samym Minjunem, gdy wracał do domu razem z Chansungiem. Sekretarz Hwang powiedział mu, że ma do odebrania korespondencję, a gdy domyślił się, o czym mowa, miał wedle instrukcji Minjuna przeczytać i upewnić się, że wyniki są prawdziwe. W związku z tym na nic nie czekał i zrobił to przy Taecyeonie.

\- Myślę, że powinienem zadzwonić do prawnika pana Kima - skomentował, podając dokument Taecyeonowi. Według niego z Minjunem wszystko było w porządku, co wykluczało badania wykonane w czasie zaręczyn z Kwon Sohyun.

\- Naprawdę były sfałszowane? - zapytał, wczytując się w każde słowo, z których rozumiał może połowę. Nie był zaznajomiony z medycznymi skrótami ani zwrotami.

\- Najprawdopodobniej tak - odparł prosto Chansung. - Wyślę te oraz poprzednie wyniki prawnikowi. Teraz powinniśmy porozmawiać z panem Kimem.

Do Taecyeona jakby nagle dotarło co ta sytuacja oznacza także pod względem prawnym, choć przecież miał tego świadomość przez cały czas. Bardzo chciał porozmawiać z Minjunem na osobności, na co wiedział, że będzie musiał znaleźć czas niezwłocznie. Zaraz po przekroczeniu progu wyraz Minjuna całkowicie spochmurniał.

Chansung przeszedł do konkretów. Zaczął opowiadać, że może to stanowić unieważnienie małżeństwa oraz że otwiera to dla Minjuna wiele innych ścieżek.

\- Pozwijmy ich - zaproponował, a Taecyeon krótko zaśmiał się na to stwierdzenie. Zamaskował odruch kaszlnięciem. Minjun rzucił to tak lekko, jakby stanowiło nie to dla niego żadnego kłopotu.

Chansung odnotował to w pamięci, ciągnąc temat, choć w pewnym momencie Minjun przerwał mu. Teraz wydawało się, że pozew i jakieś wynagrodzenie jest dla niego ważniejsze niż wszystkie aktualne kwestie. W końcu to jego najbardziej zestresowało, a żadna siła nie była w stanie oddać mu nerwów, dlatego przynajmniej mógł otrzymać jakieś inne odszkodowanie.

\- Teraz już wiem co Junho miał na myśli mówiąc, że teściowie dawali mu w kość - podsumował Taecyeon, wypuszczając ciężko powietrze. Tak długo jak Chansung i Minjun omawiali szczegóły, czuł się zbędny, więc w końcu zwrócił na siebie uwagę. Na Minjuna to zadziałało.

Przypomniał sekretarzowi zadania, które zrobione muszą zostać niezwłocznie, a następnie poprosił go aby zostawił ich samych. Kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi, niezręczna cisza zaczęła ciążyć im na piersi i w spojrzeniu.

\- Więc... Chcesz rozwodu? - zapytał Taecyeon półgłosem. Siedział przy wyspie, dlatego Minjun musiał odwrócić się w jego stronę aby uzyskać kontakt. Wkrótce zaczął chodzić po kuchni że skrzyżowanymi ramionami i podpierając czoło dłonią.

\- Nie wiem - wyznał szczerze, mając na myśli, że to wciąż zbyt skomplikowane. - Nie rozmawiałem o tym z Fei. Wiem, że pewnie się zgodzi, jednak to nie jest takie proste. Na razie dzwoniłem tylko do rodziców. 

\- Chcesz znów płynnie przejść z jednego małżeństwa do drugiego? 

Minjun przeczesał włosy, spoglądając na Taecyeona spode łba.

\- Teoretycznie to moje pierwsze małżeństwo - przypomniał, posyłając mu nieodgadniony uśmiech na przełamanie atmosfery.

Taecyeon w tej chwili był bardziej spięty, zwłaszcza, że wciąż towarzyszyło mu niezrozumiałe poczucie winy i dziwne uczucie, niezwiązane z sumieniem, które nie opuszczało go odkąd Minjun nieporadnie wyznał mu swoje uczucia.

Kiedy wracał myślami do wszystkich ich miłych spojrzeń i zbliżeń, mógł nawet uwierzyć, że łączyło ich coś więcej. Nie potrafił nazwać tego rodzaju więzów - może była to platoniczna miłość dwóch dbających o siebie nawzajem osób, może przyjaźń, a może jedynie wzajemny szacunek - ale im bardziej skupiał się na tym, upewniał się w myśli, że nie chce tracić Minjuna. Chociaż zostali małżeństwem z przypadku, ich relacja była trwalsza niż wiele tylko z pozoru udanych związków.

Tym razem to on zaśmiał się w charakterystyczny sposób, kiedy głos złamał mu się w połowie, a on zrobił to tylko aby rozładować napięcie. Minjun zwrócił na to uwagę jakby i jego zabolało serce.

\- Polubiłem wspólne mieszkanie, wiesz? - wyznał niespodziewanie. - Kiedy spałeś u mnie było mi o wiele lepiej. Lubię z tobą pracować i spędzać razem wolny czas. Nawet Jihoon mnie polubił - dodał, znów z tym samym śmiechem.

\- Do czego zmierzasz? - Minjun podszedł trochę bliżej, stając po drugiej stronie wyspy.

\- Chcę żebyś był szczęśliwy - dodał Taecyeon. - Nieważne z kim, po prostu chcę, żebyś czuł się szczęśliwy, bo na to zasługujesz. Po prostu... Gdybyś zdecydował się zostać, zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko co tylko byłbym w stanie. Żebyś był bezpieczny i kochany.

\- Przecież mnie nie kochasz, Taecyeon - rzekł cicho Minjun, nachylając się nad wyspą i łapiąc się blatu tak mocno, że zaczęły bieleć mu knykcie.

\- Chciałbym jechać do twojej rodziny na święta plonów - ciągnął Taecyeon z rozmarzeniem wpatrując się w twarz Minjuna. - Chciałbym poznać twoją szwagierkę i córkę jej i Jihoona. Chciałbym znów wziąć z tobą urlop i jechać na wyspę, chciałbym poczuć, że jesteśmy dla siebie w końcu bliscy. Chciałbym dać ci wszystko to, na co zasługujesz, Minjun.

Taecyeon wziął głęboki oddech, a Minjun, który nic już z tego nie rozumiał, zaczął martwić się, że ten zaczyna mówić od rzeczy.

\- Szkoda, że zauważyłem to tak późno - dodał szczerze zawiedziony, a serce Minjuna zabiło szybciej. - Bo nie przyszło mi na myśl, że możesz mi się spodobać w innym sensie niż przyjaciel dopóki mi tego nie uświadomiłeś. Że tak właśnie było od dłuższego czasu.

Nigdy wcześniej żaden z nich nie czuł, że tak bardzo pogubił się w emocjach. Minjun nachylił się jeszcze bardziej, teraz mając twarz Taecyeona na przeciwko siebie, zaledwie kilka centymetrów.

Gdyby mieli trochę więcej czasu i chęci, od tej pory wszystko mogłoby się ułożyć, ale Minjun uważał, że teraz jest za późno. Proces nie będzie czekał, a chciał sprawę z byłą narzeczoną zamknąć jak najszybciej. Najlepiej gdyby do przodu ruszył zaraz po tym, a natłok pracy i przygotowanie nie dawały zbyt wiele czasu na poznanie siebie samych i siebie nawzajem. Oswojenie się z tym uczuciem musiało przejść obok, tak aby oni również jedynie posmakowali tej ekscytacji. Gdyby spróbowali się do siebie zbliżyć i zakończyłoby się to niepowodzeniem, dalsze opracowanie razem mogłoby graniczyć z cudem lub co najmniej wszystko utrudnić.

Odkąd Minjun pamiętał, gdy już ustatkował się i zajął pracą, chciał mieć to, co było najbardziej realne - czyli małżeństwo pełne szacunku i życie w zgodzie z systemem. Z drugiej strony nie wyobrażał sobie czegoś bardziej buntowniczego niż udany związek z Taecyeonem, chociaż to należało już do jego przeszłości, do której nie chciał wracać. Nie było lepszej możliwości na okazanie jego zdania do ustawionych, idealnych małżeństw i interesów.

Spojrzał spod zmrużonych powiek na Taecyeona, który w tej chwili wydawał się niemal tak zmęczony jak on. Jego ciepły oddech pomógł mu ustabilizować własny aby uspokoić bijące serce. Jeszcze chwila, a zatraciłby się w tym uczuciu bezpowrotnie.

\- Zróbmy sobie chwilę przerwy - zaproponował poważnym tonem pozbawionym emocji. Taecyeon zrozumiał co to znaczy i całkiem spięty wyprostował się, tym samym odsuwając się od Minjuna.


	40. Chapter 40

Minęła dłuższa chwila odkąd Taecyeon i Minjun się ze sobą skontaktowali. Po pierwszej rozprawie z państwem Kwon Minjun wrócił do pracy, pozwalając jej się całkowicie pochłonąć. Chociaż Chansung pytał co dalej, Minjun oddalał kwestię unieważnienia małżeństwa. 

Po którymś ze spotkań rozluźnił krawat i odsunął szybę aby odetchnąć chłodnym powietrzem. Budynki migały mu za oknem jak szybko zmieniane zdjęcia, a on pozwolił sobie zgubić się w tym mieście myślami. Chwilowo odsuwał od siebie wszystkie zmartwienia, aby w najgorszym wypadku skonfrontować się z nimi później. 

Dostrzegając kątem oka, że zbliżają się do mieszkania Minjuna, pomacał się po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu kluczy i wziął marynarkę z siedzenia obok. Nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć tego, czego szukał. 

\- Masz moje klucze? - zwrócił się do sekretarza, mając nadzieję, że on gdzieś je znalazł. 

\- Nie dawał mi ich pan - odparł zdziwiony. Chansung sięgnął do kieszeni po własny zestaw i w końcu uspokoił Minjuna. - Proszę się nie martwić. Wejdziemy przez biuro, a jutro ich pan poszuka.

Minjun musiał skinąć głową, bo nie widział innego wyjścia. Zrobił tak jak Chansung polecił, a później korzystając z wczesnej pory od razu przebrał się w coś luźnego i zszedł do kuchni.

Tam czekało go kolejne zaskoczenie. Swój plik kluczy odnalazł na blacie w otoczeniu zdjęć, których nie miał czasu wywołać. Podniósł kilka z nich, przyglądając się dokładnie sytuacji, którą dobrze wspominał. 

Minjun zatrzymał się po chwili i obejrzał dokładnie każde zdjęcie. Kolory i szczegóły były tak ostre, że jego własne wspomnienia zalały go falą, aż czuł na skórze ciepło słońca Barcelony, a na języku ich słodkie drinki. Chociaż pamiętał każdy z momentów, nie wiedział, że niektóre z nich Taecyeon uchwycił na zdjęciu. Nawet nie wiedział, że robił zdjęcia w metrze i na każdym z ich przypadkowych przystanków. Natomiast nocne ujęcia były jednymi ze wspomnień, których miał prawo nie pamiętać w całości. 

Zaśmiał się do siebie kiedy podnosił każde z nich, a następnie machinalnie odkładał je na równy stosik. Wziął następnie głęboki oddech, a kiedy skończył, wlepił spojrzenie w jakiś punkt przed sobą. Myślami wrócił na ziemię, jednak te momentalnie powędrowały w jedną stronę. Taecyeon.

Cały ten wyjazd nie byłby taki sam gdyby nie on. To tam pomyślał pierwszy raz, że Taecyeon naprawdę jest w porządku, a jego towarzystwo sprawia mu przyjemność. W końcu odpoczął od pracy, ponadto zmienił nieco swój sposób myślenia. 

Minjun wykonał szybki telefon, w trakcie którego nawet nie zastanawiał się co chce przekazać. Mogło minąć kilka tygodni, a on nie zamienić ani jednego słowa z Taecyeonem - a on i tak wiedział, że odebrałby tak samo szybko jak zrobił to Ok.

\- Wpadniesz do mnie? - poprosił. Chwila ciszy sprawiła, że samsię zawahał. Taecyeon stracił zasięg albo chęci do rozmowy, jednak tego Minjun nie potrafił ocenić. 

Minęło kilka dłużących się w nieskończoność sekund zanim Taecyeon nie zgodził się. Minjun odetchnął z ulgą, samemu nie wiedząc dlaczego. W oczekiwaniu tylko zaparzył sobie herbatę, czując ogarniający to spokój. Wiedział, że wszystko jest w porządku i nic nie mogło tego przekonania zmienić. Taecyeon wszedł bez pukania, tylko ściągnął buty na korytarzu. 

Kiedy zjawił się w salonie, Minjun pierwszy na niego spojrzał zanim Taecyeon podniósł wzrok. Zmierzył go dokładnie, zwłaszcza, że Taecyeona nie miał na sobie żadnego codziennego stroju, tylko garnitur. Zaczesane do tyłu włosy dodawały mu formalności, aż Minjun w zwyczajnych ubraniach poczuł się niepewnie. 

\- Wracasz z jakiejś konferencji? - powitał go pytaniem.

Taecyeon skinął krótko głową i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu nie podnosząc głowy jakby pomyślał, że przez ten czas cokolwiek się tutaj zmieni. Podszedł bliżej, tym samym zmuszając Minjuna do wstania. Chwilę stali bez słowa na przeciwko siebie, Taecyeon ze swoją pewną siebie manierą, która zwykle zastępowała zagubienie. Minjun czuł się spięty pomimo luźnych ubrań. 

Żaden z nich nie zamierzał udawać, że pomimo szybko zorganizowanego spotkania nic się nie stało między nimi. Minjun wyprostował Taecyeonowi kołnierzyk tylko po to aby przedłużyć ten moment i nie zaczynać rozmowy. Taecyeon, który bardzo jej chciał, wbił spojrzenie w czubek jego głowy i cierpliwie czekał. 

\- Nie pasujesz do tego świata - uznał Minjun. Zaraz po tym przeniósł dłonie do tyłu aby pomóc ściągnąć Taecyeonowi marynarkę, a on poddał się naciskowi jego gestów. Ten ruch zbliżył ich jeszcze bardziej, tak, że teraz Minjun nie mógł uciec wzrokiem.

\- Myślisz, że ty pasujesz? - odparował Taecyeon. - Lepiej ci w za dużych ubraniach, z dala od dokumentów i stresu. O wiele lepiej wyglądasz kiedy czujesz się dobrze. 

Minjun pierwszy raz podniósł wzrok ze spokojnym uśmiechem, za którym nic nie próbował ukryć. Bez patrzenia odłożył jego marynarkę na krzesło i ponownie złapał Taecyeona za kołnierzyk aby z czasem wzmacniać uścisk bez słowa. Taecyeon czuł zakłopotanie, ponieważ nie wiedział, czy Minjun chciałby go w tej chwili pobić czy pocałować. Sam Kim musiał być rozdarty przez możliwości. Cokolwiek by nie zdecydował, Taecyeon stał spokojnie, z pełnym zaufaniem.

\- Wymyśliłeś co dalej? - zgadnął Taecyeon. Ta bliskość nie przeszkadzała mu w zadaniu prostego pytania, tak istotnego w tym momencie. 

\- Rozmawiałem z kuzynem, pojadę do niego na tydzień kiedy sprawa z państwem Kwon się uspokoi - wyjaśnił spokojnie. - A ty masz jakieś plany?

Minjun przeciągał sylaby w tym pytaniu, jakby zbierał pewność siebie albo nie uważał aby to był dobry moment na zwyczajną rozmowę. Obaj udawali, że mogą sobie na to pozwolić, jakby zawierając umowę bez słów. Lepiej było przejść do konkretów od razu, bez wcześniejszych komplikacji.

\- Będziemy się rozstawać?

Taecyeon jednym pytaniem przerwał ich porozumienie, a gdy wyczuł, że Minjun zwalnia uścisk, instynktownie złapał go w talii, dopiero w tej chwili rozumiejąc, jak blisko stali. 

\- Jak długo będziemy jeszcze udawać, że tego chcemy?

Taevyeon posłał mu uśmiech porozumienia i Minjun także parsknął na to. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że nic się nie zmieniło; Taecyeon bezkarnie mógł z nim flirtować by później romantyzować alkohol we wspólnej sypialni. A Minjun, jakby pierwszy raz od dawna myślał sercem, a nie wymaganiami systemów, pozwalał mu na to i z premedytacją nie odpowiadał - aby nie okazać wprost, że mu się to podoba i żeby przypadkiem Taecyeon nie przestał. 

Kiedy Ok spoważniał, uśmiech Minjuna na sekundę zbladł. Po chwili Taecyeon pochylił się aby mógł słowa skierować prosto do Minjuna, szepcząc mu przy uchu aż ten wsłuchał się w jego oddech. Bliżej już nie mógł się znaleźć.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą, Kim Minjun - wyznał. - Jeśli się nie boisz, możemy spróbować. Ja nie pozwolę ci odejść. Nie pozwolę aby to się źle skończyło. 

Minjun w jednym pytaniu poprosił o pozwolenie, choć wcale go nie potrzebował. Natrafił na kogoś, kto opiekował się nim nawet wbrew jego woli, więc nie bał się już niczego. Taecyeon, uznając charakter Minjuna za wyzwanie, sprostał mu, a nagroda przerosła wszelkie jego przewidywania. Nie mogąc natrafić na idealną kobietę, przypadkiem znalazł mężczyznę, który pokazał mu jak akceptować rzeczywistość.


End file.
